


【盾冬】我的标记对象是我的室友（正文全文）

by ninaglambert



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaglambert/pseuds/ninaglambert
Summary: 史蒂夫并不知道巴基是一个Omega，他唯一确定的是，巴基毫无缘由地讨厌着他。





	【盾冬】我的标记对象是我的室友（正文全文）

◆01

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个名字曾经令整个高中的男孩女孩高声欢呼呐喊，人们为了他疯狂、尖叫、嫉妒，每个荷尔蒙分泌过盛的高中生都想跟他来一炮，甚至有不少女孩把他的名字或是球服号码纹在胸口，可他无心在考入大学之前寻找乐子，让男孩女孩们失望了。但重点是，史蒂夫不曾无端被人厌恶——他认真学习，认真打橄榄球，认真交朋友。

没有人真正讨厌他，直到他成为一名纽约大学的大一新生。

作为橄榄球队队长的他顺利通过了纽约大学的面试，拿到了奖学金，选到了心仪的专业还可以继续打橄榄球，顺利的话，还可以凭借之前的赛绩继续当队长。

他的面前有一整个崭新、多彩而诱人的世界，可当他雄心勃勃、兴致高涨地推开那扇大学的门，却在下一秒毫无准备地摔得生疼。

他确定巴基很厌恶他，在他们第一天见面的时候，而他完全不知道那是为什么。他唯一知道的是，他早早来到他们的寝室，忙前忙后，里里外外打扫得一尘不染，只为了给新室友一个好的印象，而巴基在他整理好自己的床位之后拖着一只纯黑色的行李箱走了进来，身后跟着一个蹦蹦跳跳的小女孩。他试图给自己的新室友一个友好的微笑，对方恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，就好像他不小心放火烧了半个寝室，生生把他的微笑瞪了回去。

可怜的史蒂夫局促不安地坐在自己的床上，看着那位即将与他共度四年的新室友忙前忙后，思考着自己到底做错了什么。

他从没有住宿的经验，也许Alpha们就是这样不愿分享？Alpha总是攻击性极强的生物不是吗？也许他的新室友只是反感房间里有一个陌生的Alpha。这不打紧，慢慢熟悉就好了。

在史蒂夫鼓起勇气询问他的新室友有什么需要帮忙之前，对方狠狠折断一把扫帚，把残骸扔到地上，猛地转过身，胸口因为恼怒剧烈起伏，对着他忍无可忍地咆哮:“你就不能收敛一下你的信息素吗？”

史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛，因为他确定自己没有释放信息素。

“巴基？”小女孩似乎被吓坏了，眼眶有些红，被她叫做“巴基”的大男孩，也就是史蒂夫的新室友这才缓和了烦躁的表情，蹲下来吻了吻女孩的红润脸蛋，“去找妈妈，乖。”

女孩离开后史蒂夫清了清嗓子，“我相信我没有释放信息素，你闻到了什么……巴基？”

他鼓起勇气叫出那个名字，却换来对方一句恼怒而不耐烦的“谁他妈是巴基”，史蒂夫忽然感到委屈，因为他的友好被生生拒绝了，而他完全不知道那是为什么。

“那……”史蒂夫深吸一口气，小心观察新室友的表情，“你需要我去洗个澡吗？也许是因为刚才的打扫出了汗……”

新室友神色古怪地看了他一眼，“算了，我这就走。”

他偷偷跟着巴基（他忍不住偷偷在心里这么称呼他的新室友）走了出去，穿过走廊，下了三层楼梯，再转弯，然后亲眼目睹他的新室友走进后勤部，站在工作台前与工作人员交谈，试图调换寝室。

史蒂夫不会否认他有些伤心。

被人无端厌恶的感觉真不好受，而且他似乎真的让巴基不舒服了。

他打算在巴基离开前好好道歉，但根据巴基与工作人员的表情与手势，他们并没有达成一致。

史蒂夫不会否认他有些窃喜。

他过度走神，以至于巴基鼓着腮帮子，气恼地走出办公室之后立刻发现了躲在柱子后面的他。那个瞬间史蒂夫真的希望自己从没有降生在这个世界。

“抱歉，我……”

巴基紧抿着唇大步走开，并没有给他解释或者道歉的机会。

从那以后，他和巴基便成了对方的室友。

 

◆02

 

因为与新室友关系过度紧张，史蒂夫没有过多去交新朋友，开学一个月只结识了球队里的球员还有一起上公选课的几个新伙伴。

他也不是很需要交新朋友。而他不会承认那是因为他的精力全放在了巴基身上。

也许是还未消散的叛逆因子在作祟，巴基越是将他拒之门外，他越是好奇，越想靠近。巴基对他而言就像个谜团，他总想知道巴基到底在想些什么，想知道巴基的心情如何，还有巴基是不是真的很讨厌他。

巴基对他的厌恶令他无解、失落又气恼，他甚至尝试过去讨厌巴基，因为巴基毫不讲理地排挤一个只是试图交朋友的男孩，在他没有做错任何事的情况下把他踢出门外，这听上去像个恶霸会做的事，那么他应该讨厌巴基，可他做不到。

巴基对史蒂夫的排斥并不像任何一种校园欺凌:巴基在寝室时时刻刻佩戴口罩，每次睡觉把被子盖过脑袋，拒绝在史蒂夫洗过澡后使用浴室，还把自己的床推到了角落，恨不得每天窝在那个有些昏暗潮湿的角落度过课余时间，就好像……就好像史蒂夫的存在令他痛苦不堪，生理上的无法忍受。

他们几个结识多年的高中校友时不时在午餐时间聚在一起，史蒂夫多次红着脸问他们他的信息素是不是太难闻了，但他们总是顺着这个话题不怀好意地聊到他的处男之身。

“你为什么总是问这个问题？”娜塔莎用吸管吸取罐子里的可乐，“如果你感兴趣的Omega无法忍受你的信息素，那你们肯定没戏了，亲爱的。”

“不是这样的，娜特。”史蒂夫虚弱地反驳，“如果我说的是一个Alpha呢？一个Alpha会对另一个Alpha的信息素过敏吗？”

山姆噗嗤一声笑出来，“过敏？真有趣。”

“放宽心亲爱的，也许你真的需要找个甜蜜的Omega。”

史蒂夫眼看着话题又要转向他的下半身，只觉得盘子里的食物索然无味。

“与其为了一个Alpha烦恼，不如……看在我辛苦为你约Omega的份上，别当个光荣的处男了好吗？”

“我感谢你的好意，娜特，只是莎伦真的不适合我。”

娜塔莎皱了皱眉，“她将来会成为一名护士，我以为你喜欢这种。”

“哪种？”

“充满爱与和平的……史蒂夫？”娜塔莎顺着他的目光看去，“噢，那个辣得冒烟的詹姆斯。”

“你认识他？”史蒂夫立刻问，然后试图认出坐在巴基对面的黑发男孩是谁。

娜塔莎转过头，嫌弃地扔掉盘子里的绿色蔬菜，“我们一起上公选课，他很惹人注目。”

史蒂夫发现今天的土豆泥特别酸。

刚刚结束视频通话的斯考特坐了回来，拍了拍他的肩，“嘿，史蒂夫，你的伤还好吗？”

斯考特指的是今天训练的时候他不小心弄伤了自己，还流了点血，以至于球队的训练中断了几分钟。史蒂夫承认自己是有那么一点心不在焉，那个黑头发的优雅男孩到底是谁？是Omega还是Alpha？

“史蒂夫？”

“噢，抱歉，谢谢关心，我想我没事了。”

斯考特把自己的饮料让给史蒂夫，“也许你需要补充一点能量。”

“或者找一个Omega。”山姆补充，然后他们都笑了起来，除了因为巴基苦恼不已的史蒂夫。

“说真的，我不明白你怎么还没找到心仪的Omega，这里到处是与高中时见过的完全不同的Omega。”

“他又一次询问自己的信息素是不是太难闻，亲爱的，我们的史蒂夫肯定有喜欢的Omega了。”娜塔莎回答斯考特的疑问，同时用异常犀利的目光扫描他，几乎要将他看穿，“史蒂夫只是不愿意告诉我们。”

史蒂夫本想表示清白，但巴基忽然转头与他对视，然后迫不及待地转回头去，就好像他的脸上沾着一片可笑的菜叶。

“噢史蒂夫，亲爱的，”娜塔莎忽然牢牢按住他的手，放软语气，目光温和，“你是失恋了吗？”

 

◆03

 

巴基在史蒂夫给伤口换药的时候打开寝室的门，然后像闻到什么可怕的生化武器那样疯狂地捂住口鼻，冲到卫生间拼命洗脸。

史蒂夫可以接受巴基对他的伤口不闻不问，反正那也不是什么大不了的伤，但巴基的举动真的令他伤心了。

不知道是怎么回事，他在巴基从卫生间出来后径直走向一直试图远离他的男孩，毫不后悔地跨越了那条不存在的分界线，甚至无视了巴基说的那句“别靠得那么近罗杰斯”。

他跪在巴基的床上，把巴基牢牢卡在他的双腿间，双手撑着墙，阻止巴基逃离。

他再也无法忍受这个，他需要知道这是为什么。

这大概是他第一次与巴基靠得那么近，近得他可以看到那双深邃的绿眼睛映出的狼狈不堪又怒不可遏的自己，还有其中深藏的慌乱与不安，他甚至闻到了一股过分清新的、像是沐浴在清晨阳光的原始森林的气味，属于巴基的气味。

“为什么？你为什么这么讨厌我？”

“离我远一点……”

“我不会再问你第二次，”史蒂夫用拳头狠狠砸向那堵墙，“现在告诉我为什么，我到底做错了什么？”

巴基用手抵着史蒂夫的胸膛，喉结滚动，“你的伤口在流血。”

于是史蒂夫再一次被巴基弄得措手不及。

“你是……在关心我吗？”

巴基目光躲闪，“我建议你赶紧止血。”

看着一滴滴从巴基脸颊滑落的水滴，史蒂夫忽然有了不合时宜的欲望，心虚的他松开了巴基，放弃了所有的机会。

“我知道你不是一个坏人，我也不是故意让你难过，罗杰斯。”巴基说着，甚至主动用手擦掉他手臂上的血珠，而那感觉就像触电一般，然后史蒂夫像个没见过世面的傻小子落荒而逃。

巴基的眼里有他无法理解的热度。

他心跳不已，他受不了这个。

****巴基到底对他做了什么？** **

他缩在被窝，试图在临近晚餐的时间入睡。他根本没有胃口，因为他的心跳太快，胃液翻腾，完全不知道自己在做什么。他听到巴基打开啤酒罐的声音，一次又一次，他想提醒巴基不要喝那么多，尽管巴基时不时会喝上那么几罐，但他什么都说不出来。

史蒂夫数不清巴基喝了多少，而那跟他的鲁莽举动有没有直接关系。他又让巴基心烦了？巴基又在生他的气？可是巴基为什么要关心他呢？总之，巴基在他问了无数个问题的同时躺回床上，没有发出更多的声音。

也许巴基已经睡着了。

史蒂夫的睡眠异常的浅，整个人似乎在半梦半醒之间，所以房间里一有异动，他立刻醒了过来。

****是巴基。** **

也许巴基只是起来上卫生间。史蒂夫这么想着，但巴基的脚步声越来越响，越来越近，就好像巴基正在朝他走来。

就在史蒂夫心跳不已，纠结自己是该装睡还是起身，纠结得快要忘记自己叫什么之时，巴基的双腿碰到了他的床。

背对着巴基的史蒂夫几乎无法呼吸，他等着巴基叫出他的名字，但接下来发生的事情远远超越了他的想象。

****巴基爬上了他的床。** **

字面意思上的。

巴基爬上了他的床。

是的，无比排斥他的巴基不仅爬上了他的床，掀开被子，霸道地钻进他的被窝，还用手脚无比缓慢地缠住了他的身体。

“……巴基？”

已经慌乱得不知道自己名叫什么的他试图确认那是巴基，然后巴基的鼻尖戳到他的后颈，一下又一下地磨蹭，那张温热的唇时不时掠过他的皮肤。

“巴基？”

“别动……”巴基忽然开了口，语气是与平时完全不同的柔软，“让我闻一闻。”

“你不是……很讨厌我的气味吗？”

“你是个混蛋，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你的信息素是我闻过的，最诱人、最让我无法抗拒……混蛋……我上瘾了。”

“我以为我对所有的Alpha信息素免疫，直到遇见你，我可真讨厌你……”

“你为什么……那么好闻？”

史蒂夫惊讶得说不出话，他几乎可以确定巴基还不清醒，而那股越发浓烈的甜蜜信息素令人无法忽视。他试图去触碰巴基的大腿，只摸到一种黏稠的液体。

他不知道自己该怎么做，唯一知道的是巴基发情了，巴基其实是个Omega。

****而巴基爬上了他的床。** **

****

◆04

 

当史蒂夫与巴基在公共餐厅举止亲密、在教学楼的走廊勾肩搭背、在所有公开的场合形影不离，史蒂夫知道那瞒不过山姆他们的眼睛，所以他毫不意外山姆、娜塔莎、斯考特、克林特还有旺达会在餐厅对他们进行一场围追堵截和严酷拷问。

先是旺达，故作惊讶地从后面突袭巴基，又在巴基回过头看她之后捂住了嘴，“抱歉，我还以为你是史蒂夫，因为你穿了他的衣服。”

而真正的史蒂夫，也就是坐在巴基身旁的他不争气地红了脸，“嘿，旺达。这是巴基。”

瞎子都猜得到旺达是故意的，先不说巴基留着齐肩的棕色碎发，一头金色短发的他就坐在巴基身边，肩膀贴着肩膀。

这感觉就像在做梦。他的意思是……与巴基这般亲密无间，肢体上的，换在一个月以前，他想都不敢想。换在三天之前，他也不敢随意假设这种可能性。

“你的新朋友？”

旺达的猜测完全不正确，史蒂夫相信他和巴基是室友，但“朋友”……巴基显然不愿成为他的朋友。

在史蒂夫能够回答之前，巴基破天荒地挤出一个微笑，向旺达伸出手，“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我是罗……史蒂夫的室友。”

史蒂夫一早便发现了在不远处观察他们的老友们，娜塔莎为了保持关注还不小心吃下了几片蔬菜。

“叫我旺达就好，很高兴认识你——我们可以加入你们吗？”

巴基露出疑惑的表情，而史蒂夫捂住了脸，祈祷一切从未发生，但随着旺达一边尖叫一边招手，他那些蠢蠢欲动、虎视眈眈、不怀好意的老友们纷纷坐了过来，在顷刻间将他们团团围住。

他觉察到巴基的紧张，于是偷偷去捏巴基的手心，而这个动作在娜塔莎意味深长的注视下被所有人觉察。

“新朋友？”娜塔莎笑得过分动人，向巴基伸出手，“叫我娜塔莎就好。”

巴基顿了好一会儿才回握，“詹姆斯。”

在这场由于好奇引发的闹剧成为悲剧之前，史蒂夫站起来，“我们得先回去了，如果你们不介意——”

他被人硬生生按回了位置上，不得不面对桌上分毫未动的午餐，活像一只可怜兮兮的布偶。

“为什么不告诉我们你们是怎么认识的？”

“我们是……室友。”

“所以你喜欢的是Alpha，我一直在白费力气——抱歉，我不知道我在说什么。”

史蒂夫释放信息素，为了安抚开始焦躁不安的巴基，但那让巴基的面颊发红，于是人们纷纷确定他们的情侣关系。

“我不敢相信你打算瞒着我们。”山姆哀嚎。

“我真的为你们感到高兴。”斯考特舀了一大勺土豆泥，“队长。”

“我也是。”克林特说。

“你们真般配。”旺达一脸陶醉。

在巴基爆发之前，史蒂夫开了口，“你们误会了，我跟巴基只是朋友。”

“你们一起上卫生间。”

“你们一起吃午餐。”

“你们一起……我发誓我看到你们接吻了。”

他的老友们列出无数的证据，史蒂夫无法否认，却也无法承认，于是他粗暴地打断喋喋不休的山姆，“我和巴基真的只是朋友，我们是……”他心虚地看了巴基一眼，后者的眼里似乎有无数锋利的刀子，他打个寒颤，“最好的朋友。”

“我们也是你最好的朋友。”山姆翻了个大大的白眼。

他勾住巴基的肩膀，“但我和巴基是最好的——”

“停下，”娜塔莎打断他的话，目光犀利，似乎要将他看穿，“我再给你一次机会，你们真的只是朋友吗？”

****不，巴基甚至不愿当我的朋友，因为我在没有他同意的情况下标记了他，因为他隐瞒自己Omega的身份、与我住在同一间寝室，因为他忽然发了情并爬上了我的床……我并不是一定要标记他但我没有Omega抑制剂而且我快要失控了、整栋楼的Alpha都快要失控了，我抑制住最原始的冲动，只是咬破巴基的腺体，注入我的信息素，而他在清醒一些后差点把我打到骨折，与此同时我不得不冲进卫生间解决我的生理需要。他目前非常需要我的信息素，但他不能暴露自己的Omega身份，我更不能暴露他的身份，如果我还想活在这个世界上的话，而且我真的、真的无法放心他一个人，所以他穿我的衣服，与我形影不离，就好像我们是最亲密的恋人。** **

****他是我的Omega，我的第一个Omega。他讨厌我。** **

史蒂夫有千言万语，但他最终只是憋出了一句“是的”，而娜塔莎无奈地翻了个白眼，微笑着给他判了死刑，“你知道吗，你真不会撒谎。”

史蒂夫无言以对，他以为巴基会生气，但他的Omega只是耸了耸肩，“还用你说。”

 

◆05

 

在娜塔莎一行人失望地离开后，他们沉默地吃着午餐，史蒂夫试图分辨巴基是不是生气了，但巴基并没有给他机会，只是安静地解决午餐，就像平日那样。

他安静而适量地释放信息素，让它们紧紧环绕在巴基的身边，巴基翻了个白眼，又在他试图收敛信息素的瞬间狠狠瞪了他一眼。

噢。

所以他应该好好地、像个称职的Alpha会做的那样安静而适量地释放他的Omega喜欢的信息素。

****巴基喜欢他的信息素。** **

这就是巴基对他避之不及的原因。他的信息素让巴基无法抗拒所以巴基为了保守秘密不得不远离他，他的信息素让巴基“舒服”、“快乐”又“痛苦不已”，所以巴基一开始就讨厌他的存在，但巴基喜欢他的信息素。

得知他的信息素令巴基饱受折磨，史蒂夫本该感到自责与愧疚，但他忍不住窃喜，甚至时不时会傻乎乎地笑出来。这很不对，但不管怎么样，巴基喜欢他的信息素，喜欢得上了瘾。

巴基平日里不会释放任何信息素，在发情的时候也不过释放短短几分钟的信息素，而史蒂夫在那短短几分钟时间处于过度的紧张与震惊之中，来不及被本能俘获。每每回想，史蒂夫都不得不承认暂时标记是当时能够采取的最好办法。

在暂时标记结束后，巴基彻底自暴自弃了——他的Omega不再掩饰对他的信息素的需求，甚至会在渴望得受不了的时候主动埋进他的颈窝。

巴基第一次主动把脑袋埋进他的颈窝是在那个夜晚，在他们意识到他们互相标记、并轮流洗了好几次冷水澡之后，他埋头整理乱糟糟的床，心情复杂得就像被撕成布料条的床单，然后忽然感应到巴基离他越来越近。

他转过身，巴基搂住他的脖子，把脑袋埋进他的颈窝，坚挺而锋利的鼻尖死死卡在他的动脉上。

“我很清醒，而且气得要命，但我需要这个。”巴基闷闷地说，呼出的热气让他很痒。

他想问巴基，他闻起来是什么味道，因为他闻不到自己的信息素。但他总是找不到机会这么做。

“你不打算吃你的午餐吗？”

史蒂夫这才回过神，“我当然……”

“我可以等你，今天下午没课。”

巴基这是在关心他吗？史蒂夫不得而知，但心里涌起一股傻乎乎甜蜜，不管怎么说他们标记了对方，他们对彼此的感觉渐渐变得不同了。

在巴基等得不耐烦之前，史蒂夫疯狂地扫清他的午餐，就好像好几天没吃过东西，蠢极了。

今天的土豆泥尝起来酸酸甜甜的。

他们并肩走在回寝室的路上，互不干扰又靠得足够亲密，在他们进入寝室楼之前，史蒂夫忽然听到他的名字。

“史蒂夫！”

他们同时转头，只见之前与史蒂夫一起上公选课的凯蒂抱着好几本厚度可观的书跑了过来。女孩涨红了脸，推了推躺在鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，“你这两天怎么不来上课？”

“噢抱歉，我改了课表。”史蒂夫不知为何心虚了起来，偷偷看了看巴基，后者却不打算搭理他。

凯蒂皱起眉头，“为什么？我以为你喜欢布鲁斯的课。”

“我当然喜欢，只是、只是……”

巴基似乎铁了心不去看他，甚至还想一走了之。

“真遗憾，我喜欢坐在你旁边。”

若不是他及时拉住巴基的手腕，恐怕巴基已经把他狠心抛下了。

史蒂夫试图让自己的蓝眼睛绽放出正直、友善而无私的光芒，“我希望你找到新的同伴，凯蒂。”

“那……”凯蒂的脸忽然更红了，“我们以后还能一起找乐子吗？看看电影什么的……你可以打我的电话。”

史蒂夫看着凯蒂递过来的写着一串电话号码的纸条，忽然想起一个本不该被忽略的事实—— ** **凯蒂是一个Omega。****

“实际上……”

他来不及说完，女孩匆匆将纸条塞进他的手里，然后红着脸跑开了。

巴基趁他愣神的功夫狠狠挣脱他的手，头也不回地大步离开。

不知所措的史蒂夫花了一秒钟的时候才反应过来，快跑追上他的Omega，心跳狂乱，“你听我说……”

“说什么？”

“我不会打给她。”史蒂夫扣住巴基的肩膀，一时拿不准自己该说“因为我和凯蒂不合适我不想让她误会”还是“因为我有Omega了”，于是又重复了一遍，“我不会打给她。”

巴基并没有因此高兴起来，或许那根本不是巴基生气的原因，他的Omega只是淡淡地说了一句“你挡着我的路了”，然后推开他继续往前走。

他的Omega用钥匙打开寝室的门，然后将他锁在门外。

也许惹巴基生气是史蒂夫的特长之一。

 

◆06

 

史蒂夫本来以为巴基把门反锁了，不抱希望地掏出钥匙，祈祷路过的人们不会把他当成试图撬锁干坏事的Alpha。

但巴基没有反锁。

他的Omega就坐在自己的床上，气恼地瞪着他，然后给了他一个眼色，“过来。”

“我吗？”

史蒂夫不知道自己为什么要明知故问。

“这里除了我们还有别人吗？”

巴基说着，起身走向他，不由分说地将他狠狠抵在门上，然后把脑袋埋进了他的颈窝，轻轻嗅起来。史蒂夫的心脏立刻狠狠敲击他的胸膛，恨不得就这么跳出来，让巴基好好看看他被他折磨成什么样。他的双手不受控制——当他的Omega就在他怀里，自制力显然成了一种无用又可笑的东西，所以他慢慢环住、紧紧扣住了巴基的腰，让他们贴得更近，更紧，似乎太近了，又似乎永远不够。

****而巴基没有拒绝他。** **

怀里的Omega动了动，没有像往常那样挣开他，而是就着这个拥抱的姿势与他对视，双手还半搂着他的脖子。

那个瞬间，仿佛所有时间都静止了。

史蒂夫听不到任何声音，除了他的心跳与巴基的呼吸。他们的鼻尖几乎戳到了一起，四目相对的短短几秒钟几乎令人无法忍受，然后巴基垂眼，似乎在看史蒂夫的嘴唇。

那一瞬间史蒂夫知道巴基已经默许、甚至期待一个吻，他唯一知道的便是他必须抓住这个瞬间。

巴基的两片嘴唇很柔软，有些冰凉，但史蒂夫能够让它们温暖起来，尽管他的脑袋一片空白，浑身酥麻、呼吸困难，但亲吻巴基的嘴唇显然不是一件困难的事。他也许毫无技巧，尤其在意识到这是他们的第一个吻，也是他的第一个吻之后毫不意外地失控起来，他揪着巴基的齐肩碎发，让巴基完全张开嘴，然后追逐巴基的舌尖。

他的Omega开始挣扎起来，拼命捶打他的胸口，但Alpha的本能已经被唤醒，史蒂夫只想让这场火燃得更旺。他毫不留情地将自己的Omega反压在门上，然后再一次堵上那张被吻得微肿的唇。他的双手在巴基的身体肆意游走，感受Omega的每一次颤抖，当他的手从巴基的后腰渐渐下移，巴基猛地咬破他的舌尖，中断了这个吻。

巴基瞪着他，眼眶猩红，怒不可遏。

“你顶到我了，罗杰斯。”

 

◆07

 

身为Alpha，从第二性征分化的那一天开始，史蒂夫对自己的Omega有过无数奇怪又甜蜜的幻想。他期待自己的Omega与他一样喜欢晨跑，喜欢烹饪，喜欢绘画，像他喜欢他或者她一样喜欢他。噢，说不定他会在某次写生忍不住动手画下一个身处不远处、托着腮歪头看风景的陌生人，紧张又兴奋得无法拿好画笔，只为了在陌生人离开前记录他们的初次见面，然后画中的Omega会成为他生命中最重要的主角。

他自认不是一个浪漫的男孩，但人们总说每个Alpha都会遇到属于他的Omega，他忍不住期待、好奇，他的老友们也总拿他的处男身份打趣，以至于他在脑子里排演过无数次他与他命定的Omega相遇的场景。

现在，在他成为纽约大学大一新生的第一个月，他标记了一个Omega，并与他的Omega住在这栋本该只有Alpha居住的寝室楼。

而他的Omega讨厌他，标记的过程也全无一丝一毫的浪漫与温情，而是鸡飞狗跳、惊心动魄，差一点就阴阳相隔的那种。

巴基不是那种会在明媚的午后躺在草地眯着眼晒太阳的甜蜜Omega，也不是会欣赏他的写生画作的Omega，如果发现他偷偷画下了他还会怒不可遏。巴基身上散发着生人勿近的危险气息，但那击中了史蒂夫，他无可救药地、莫名其妙地、有如命中注定一般地被巴基吸引。可巴基对他的厌恶几乎是显而易见的，凭借从他们第一次见面至今他洗过的冷水澡次数，史蒂夫清楚他在巴基心目中的地位。

不知道是Alpha本能在作祟还是别的原因，史蒂夫感到无比挫败、委屈又失落。

****他是一个失败的Alpha，一个失败的室友。** **

他不仅没有机会与巴基亲热，还因为洗了太多冷水澡而华丽地病倒了。

他病倒了，只因为洗了几次……好几次……也许是太多次冷水澡。

他可真是一个失败的Alpha。

史蒂夫一边吸着鼻子排队拿药一边伤春悲秋，以至于忽略了口袋里震动了几次的手机，当他回到宿舍，本该在他的被窝里补觉（巴基会在他起床后爬上他的床）的巴基怒不可遏地摔了那只无辜的马克杯，“你去哪里了，罗杰斯？”

史蒂夫本该释放信息素安抚他的Omega，但他用一个响亮的喷嚏向巴基打了个蠢兮兮的招呼。

“你感冒了。”巴基说，不带任何疑问语气还一脸“也许我应该离你远一点”的冷漠表情。

万箭穿心莫过如此，史蒂夫酸溜溜地想，把装着感冒药的塑料袋和钥匙放在柜子上。

“你没有准备医药箱吗？”巴基忽然问。

史蒂夫试图提起精神，“什么？”

巴基白了他一眼，那可算得上一种可贵的情绪起伏，然后打开自己的柜子，掏出一只精致的白色小箱子。史蒂夫坐到巴基身边，看着巴基从医药箱里掏出一大盒感冒药、一盒维生素C含片，一套又一套的纱布和绷带……

“为什么你准备了那么多纱布和绷带？”

巴基面无表情，“以防我有一天把某个愚蠢的Alpha打到回家的路都不认得。”

史蒂夫咽了口唾沫，瞬间清醒的不少，“噢，这很……贴心。”

巴基不理会他的言不由衷，把那瓶维生素C含片塞进他的怀里，“感冒的时候吃这个，很有效。”

终于，本已罢工又突然加速跳动的心脏提醒史蒂夫正在发生的一切，他鼓起勇气理了理巴基额前的碎发，尽量把自己的眼神控制在感激、心动与猥琐的界线之间，而紧抿着唇的巴基忽然凑近，慢慢地吻了吻他因为感冒而微微发烫的脸颊。

史蒂夫脑子里的弦断了。

他只记得他一把把床上的杂物扫到地上，粗鲁而急切地推到他的Omega，伏在Omega身上亲吻一张冰凉又甜蜜的嘴唇，巴基像是被他吓了一跳，没有立刻拒绝，又在微微用力推他几次之后放弃了挣扎，他宛如沙漠中渴望雨露的旅人忽然找到了一汪清泉，欣喜若狂，忘记了疲惫与痛苦，将巴基吻得喘不过气。当史蒂夫意识到这么做可能会把感冒传染给巴基，慌乱又急促地停下，而身下的Omega用一只手抵着他的胸口，大力喘气。

“……你是、兔子吗，罗杰斯？”

史蒂夫羞愤难当，意识到又到了洗冷水澡的时间，正想要起身，巴基又把他拉了回去。

他的Omega看上去又气又恼，恨不得把他打到回家的路都不认得。巴基咬牙切齿，“下不为例，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫还不明白发生了什么，巴基一边瞪着他一边把手粗暴地伸进他的裤子里，握住了他的……

第一次被Omega抚摸的Alpha差点跳了起来。不，那可太破坏气氛了。史蒂夫想要对巴基做同样的事，因为他知道巴基也有了反应，但巴基一次次打掉他的手，甚至试图打断他的手。

“你……嗯……不需要这个吗？”

“我不需要，闭嘴。”

“但是你……”史蒂夫为了防止自己叫出来，不得不中断，努力换气，恨不得长出一对鳃。但汹涌而来的快感将他狠狠击败，唯一的理智阻止他再一次对巴基实行任何不轨的举动。

不管怎样，巴基不愿意真正成为他的Omega。

他不怪巴基，真的，他完全能够理解——如果他是一个隐瞒自己身份住在Alpha寝室楼的Omega，肯定不希望自己被某个Alpha的信息素引诱，不希望自己在失去理智的情况下被标记，更不希望自己和那个混蛋Alpha纠缠不清。

****他应该做的……是安抚而不是征服。** **

****他是一个失败的Alpha，但他不是个该死的混蛋。** **

史蒂夫绝望地发现，他之所以在巴基给他做手活的时候胡思乱想，是因为那与洗冷水澡的功效是一样的。

巴基皱着眉，伏在他身上，因为手上的动作而呼吸急促。

“巴基……”

“别这样看着我。”

“什么——”

史蒂夫来不及说完，巴基用原本撑在床上的手捂住他的双眼，整个人结结实实地摔到了他的身上，而那除了让他爽得找不着北之外没有任何用处。

被撩拨得快要发疯的史蒂夫一边叫着Omega的名字一边试图寻找Omega的嘴唇，但同样忍无可忍的Omega则狠狠扇了他一巴掌，把理智生生塞回了他的脑子。

“给我射，罗杰斯，听到没有？”

巴基一边咬着他的耳朵一边气恼地发号施令。

他可真是一个失败的Alpha。

 

◆08

 

他们错过了早上的课，所幸亲爱的教授从来不点名。巴基在洗过澡后草率擦了擦头发，换上出门的行装，“我出去买点东西。”

“我跟你去。”史蒂夫毫不犹豫，抄起床上的棒球服外套，“你一个人出去不安全。”

“罗杰斯，”巴基死死盯着他，“在你知道我是一个Omega之前，我一直都是一个人，而且我没有遇到过任何——”

“不，”史蒂夫扣住巴基的手，与那双深邃的绿眼睛对视，“你现在不是一个人了。”

气氛一时间变得古怪，以至于史蒂夫怀疑自己是不是在跟巴基调情。但他并不是那个意思……他的意思是……

好吧，史蒂夫也不知道自己在说什么，那句话没头没脑，但他不后悔将它说出口。

他的Omega转了转眼珠，“松手。”

“不。”

“既然生病了就好好待着，需要我帮你请假吗？”

“我让佩吉帮我们请了今天的假。”

“佩吉是谁？”巴基忽然警惕起来，那双绿眼睛几乎可以甩出刀子。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，“她是……学生会会长，我们以前是一个高中的——她是个Alpha。”

巴基翻了个白眼，“你不就是喜欢Alpha吗？”

“什么？你为什么会这么想？”

史蒂夫有些摸不着头脑。

“你的朋友……那个红头发的漂亮女孩。”

“你为什么那么在乎娜塔莎的话？或者说……在意她是不是很漂亮？”

“我是不是在乎她的话或者长相关你什么事，你不也给美丽的学生会会长发了求救短信吗？”

“那是因为她说她正好在办公室……等等，你是嫉妒了吗？”

看着巴基猩红的眼眶，瞪到最夸张的程度、本来就大得可怕的绿眼睛，史蒂夫忽然想起娜塔莎说过的至理名言。

****永远，永远不要戳穿一个正在嫉妒的Omega。** **

而娜塔莎总是对的，除开他喜欢的是Omega这件事。

娜塔莎总是对的，她说，永远，永远不要戳穿一个正在嫉妒的Omega。

 

◆09

 

这是他们第一次一起出门买东西，也是他们相识的第三十七天。史蒂夫一开始想不通他们为什么不直接去离学校最近的商场，直到跟着巴基走过无数条迂回曲折的街道，来到那个位于昏暗街角、蓝灰色招牌上赫然写着“Omega抑制剂”的药店。

噢……

巴基需要购买Omega抑制剂。

史蒂夫应该早点问的，他兴奋又好奇地跟了一路，结果却发现他的Omega需要抑制剂——不，巴基并不是他的Omega，不是他真正的Omega，他们目前最亲密的接触不过是……说到这个，史蒂夫的脸颊还有些疼——这不是重点，重点是，巴基作为一个Omega自然有自己的自由去选择心仪的Alpha。

显然，他不是巴基心仪的Alpha。真是妙极了，史蒂夫绝望地发现，他本来是想把自己从失落郁闷的边缘拉回来，结果清爽利落地一脚把自己踹了下去。

一定是因为他失落得太明显，巴基的神情柔和了许多，甚至体贴地轻轻拉上他没有拉好的拉链，以防更多的冷风灌入。

“如果你不想进去可以在这里等我。”

史蒂夫犹豫了，其实也就一秒钟的功夫，他牵起巴基的手，“我陪你。”

他的Omega没有多说什么。

药店的老板是一个戴着老花眼镜的妇人，似乎与巴基是老相识了，她亲切地叫着巴基的名字，甚至享受了巴基的面颊吻（整整两个面颊吻）。当巴基拿起有些生锈的购物篮走向贴着“抑制剂”标示牌的紫色货架，史蒂夫发现店主正用意味深长的目光打量着他，就好像他的脸上有什么奇怪的东西。

史蒂夫一时拿不准自己是该跟着巴基过去、查阅每一种Omega抑制剂的使用说明书和注意事项、给巴基一些购买的建议然后收获几个新鲜滚烫的白眼，还是陪店主说几句话。毕竟这位女士看上去欲言又止，实在令人好奇。

就在史蒂夫犹豫不决的时候，欲言又止的店主突然微笑着给了他一个到她那边去的手势。史蒂夫在确定店主指的就是他之后照做了。

“你看上去不太好，孩子。”

“谢谢关心，我只是感冒了……”史蒂夫心虚地看向巴基，后者给了他一个疑惑中带着足量威胁的眼神，他连忙回过头，“我只是感冒。”

“你是詹姆斯的Alpha。”

“你怎么知道？”

戴着老花镜的女士笑了笑，“我现在知道了。”

那一刻史蒂夫不得不怀疑自己需要购买足够多的止疼片和绷带。

“他挺喜欢你的。”

“什么？”

“他要是不喜欢你，你这张英俊的脸蛋就该遭殃了，傻瓜。”

史蒂夫不确定自己的脸蛋算不算英俊，但他的脸蛋还有些疼是真的。

“他经常来这里买抑制剂吗？”史蒂夫试图转移话题，然后发现自己真的不会聊天。

店主推了推她的老花镜，看向巴基的方向，露出一个慈爱的微笑，“一个月一次吧，你呢……”老妇人的目光移到他的脸上，立刻切换成了“看透人生”的版本，“作为他的Alpha，你不介意吗？”

史蒂夫总觉得背后凉飕飕的，他打了个寒颤，“不，这不是我介不介意的问题。我们的关系有些复杂……巴基当然有购买抑制剂的自由，那让他有安全感。Omega不是Alpha的附庸，Alpha也不能决定自己的Omega该不该购买抑制剂。”

店主转了转眼珠，“我很高兴你不是那种蠢兮兮的Alpha，詹姆斯会喜欢你的。”

“你刚刚还说他挺喜欢我的。”

“我记性不好。”

“可是……”

“你们在说什么？”

史蒂夫被突然出现的巴基吓了一跳，差点咬到自己的舌头，“你、你买好了？”

巴基没理他，把购物篮递给了店主，而史蒂夫发现里面有整整五盒的Alpha抑制剂。店主也发现了，微微摇头，笑得意味深长，而那让巴基红了脸。

“不是你想的那样……”

“我的脑子里什么画面都没有。”

整整五盒Alpha抑制剂。

****你是兔子吗，罗杰斯？** **

他并不是真的想要当一个随时随地发情的兔子，他又不是对着空气发情，作为一个第一次标记Omega的Alpha，他没有任何经验。史蒂夫委委屈屈地替巴基收好那些东西，掏出钱包的瞬间又收获了一个白眼，于是又暗暗将钱包塞回了口袋。

“你的同学很喜欢你，詹姆斯，可能是太喜欢你了。”

巴基看了不知所措的他一眼，“他是我的室友。”

史蒂夫的心跳快得像激烈的鼓点，因为巴基没有否认店主的话。那么巴基是不是知道……

“还愣着做什么，傻瓜。”

史蒂夫赶紧跟上不耐烦的Omega，在离开前匆忙地、胡乱地、不合规矩地吻了吻店主的脸颊。

 

◆10

 

索尔:你的感冒还没好吗？

史蒂夫:已经好了，只是最近有些事情……

索尔:弗瑞快把我们逼疯了，老天。你已经整整两个周没过来训练，发生了什么？

史蒂夫:没什么，我明天回去训练，但我需要跟我的室友商量一下，他也许不想陪我过去。

索尔:你再说一遍？

史蒂夫:这很复杂，我以后跟你解释。

索尔:那好吧，我先回去训练。

史蒂夫:等等！

索尔:？

史蒂夫:我想问你一些事。

索尔:我听着。

史蒂夫:如果你的Omega不喜欢你，该怎么办？

索尔:我可能帮不上忙，因为我的男朋友是Alpha。

史蒂夫:噢……

索尔:你标记了一个Omega？

史蒂夫:拜托不要告诉任何人。

索尔:包括山姆他们？

史蒂夫:尤其是他们。

索尔:地下情？没想到你会这么做……不过我百分百支持你，伙计。

史蒂夫:我的Omega并不喜欢我。

索尔:也许你应该试试Alpha？不对，我怎么听说你喜欢的Alpha？山姆前几天这么对凯蒂说的时候，她似乎快哭了。

史蒂夫:我喜欢的是Omega，虽然不是典型的Omega。

史蒂夫:也许是攻击性最强的那种……

索尔:听起来很辣，但我快要没时间了，晚点说。

史蒂夫:好好训练。

史蒂夫:他确实很辣。

史蒂夫:忘掉那句话，拜托。

史蒂夫:别告诉任何人。我是那么信任你，索尔。

上帝啊，他最终还是忍不住告诉了索尔。史蒂夫往后仰头，靠在办公椅上，对着空白无趣的天花板重重地叹气。

从意外发生的那天到现在，没有人能够分担他的烦恼，没有人知道他正在经历着什么，没有人能够告诉他该怎么做。他甚至找不到一个倾诉的出口，恨不得开一个“我意外标记了一位Omega，但他似乎很讨厌我，我该怎么做”的求助帖。可向陌生人倾诉不是他的风格，何况还是这样匪夷所思的事。

他与巴基朝夕相处，却不知道如何让他们更亲密一点点，哪怕只是一点点也好，眼看着临时标记消失的期限将至……不，史蒂夫并不需要巴基像Omega接纳Alpha那样接纳他，他只能希望，怀抱不合实际的希望直到巴基一次次把他拽回冰冷的现实。他需要的是，巴基放下防备与顾忌，把他当成一个真正的朋友。

情况远远没有药店店主预言的那么好，没有感情升温，没有温情脉脉，而就在前天早上，他比巴基醒得早一些，意外发现他的Omega紧紧裹着他的衬衣，缩成一团。原来巴基那么需要他的信息素，但他的Omega从来不肯服软或是妥协，情愿自己挨着，除非实在忍不住了，才会把脑袋埋进他的颈窝。巴基大概是意识到标记消除的时刻将近，这几天刻意回避任何可能的亲密接触。

史蒂夫不想再这样下去，他想要抱紧需要Alpha信息素的巴基，亲吻巴基睡得微红的脸颊，让巴基感到安全。

****他搞砸了。** **

****他在标记巴基的那一刻就搞砸了一切。** **

****他也许没有第二次机会了。** **

他就是那种愚蠢又自大的Alpha，因为得不到Omega的爱而郁郁寡欢，自尊心受创。

就在史蒂夫郁闷得要命，恨不得偷喝巴基的啤酒之时，索尔发来了信息。准确来说是一份名为“也许你需要试试这个”的文件。尽管有一种说不明白的、非常不祥的预感，好奇心和永远不放弃与困难搏斗的精神还是激励史蒂夫点开了那个文件夹，然后他第一次看到了那些令人面红耳赤、心跳加速、让血流争先恐后往下身涌去的画面。

“我准备点一份披萨，你想吃什——”

“砰——”

那是史蒂夫冒着冷汗、疯狂而慌乱地合上笔记本的声音。他的心跳实在太快，砰砰砰，咚咚咚，那仿佛是他唯一能够听到的声音。

他深吸一口气，转过身，“我都可以——怎么了？”

巴基没说话，红着眼，怒不可遏地瞪着他，史蒂夫只觉得无法呼吸，找了几秒钟才发现被他的粗暴举动连累的马克杯。

地上满是热可可和马克杯的残骸。

“我这就给你重新煮一杯……”

“干得漂亮，罗杰斯，”巴基几乎是在咬牙切齿，“你刚刚打翻了我这个月最后的抑制剂。”

 

◆11

 

史蒂夫下意识去看医药箱的位置，思考着巴基是否还留着足够多的绷带和纱布。鉴于此刻气氛过于紧张，连呼吸都显得多余，一场不公平的战争似乎无法避免。史蒂夫对此没有任何怨言，他知道抑制剂对巴基的重要性，也恨不得给粗心大意的自己一拳，也许是好几拳。他在巴基面前永远冒冒失失，词不达意，找不到方向，仿佛不是他自己。他不知道这是为什么。

而巴基没有像他预想的那般爆发，只是气恼地瞪了他几秒钟，然后化身为一场酷寒的暴风雪，远离他，粗暴地从衣柜抽出一件深色外套。

史蒂夫的呼吸慢了半拍。他的Omega打算跳过晚餐出去买抑制剂，同时并不考虑带上他。

他用最快的速度阻止巴基独自离开，自作主张地扣住巴基的手腕，“我陪你去——不，我们吃完披萨再出去。”

“没有‘我们’这种说法，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫希望巴基没有在说这句话的时候看着他的眼睛。

他抓不住巴基，怒不可遏的Omega甚至没有费心挣脱，只用一个眼神便令他不知所措。于是他看着巴基摔门而出，站在原地，心灰意冷。他不知道自己为什么一直在搞砸，一次次让巴基失望、难过、恼怒……老天啊他到底做了什么？他是一个不称职的Alpha。

巴基不接他的电话，巴基当然不会接他的电话。他只能凭借之前的记忆在大街小巷穿梭，可他心急如焚，无法集中注意力，被陌生的街道和封死的巷子一次次打击。他并不是那么介意，只要能够找到巴基……该死，不是这条路。

也许这是他应得的。

****他必须追上巴基。** **

****他需要追上巴基。** **

呼吸变得困难，每一次吸气都仿佛有一团火烧过他的咽喉，史蒂夫不知道自己跑了多久，仿佛永远跑不到终点。这不是他熟悉的街区，如果他那天花多一点点的精力记下路线，而不是只看着巴基，他也许早该想起来该怎么走了。

史蒂夫停下脚步，一拳重重砸在路灯上，呼吸困难。他想要冷静一点，在焦虑、不安和自责消停之后，也许他能够找到解决问题的办法。他已经不是一个孩子了，他标记了一个Omega，他得承担责任而不是自怨自艾。但在能够这么做之前，史蒂夫感应到了自己的Omega。

一开始史蒂夫不明白那是怎么回事，他和巴基在临时标记后便没怎么远离过彼此，他也从未体验过这种感觉。空气里充满了巴基的气息，巴基从未真正释放过自己的信息素，但他知道那是巴基。

****那是巴基。** **

史蒂夫从来没有那么感谢自己标记了巴基，仿佛被一根线牵引，他知道巴基在哪个方向，知道巴基离他不远了，也许跑过前面的路口就可以见到他的Omega。那让他不知所措起来，但他的脚步没有丝毫懈怠，他还可以跑得更快一些。

他担心得要命，担心巴基遇到了危险，担心巴基不愿见到他，但奔向巴基的感觉对极了。

他的心跳加速，因为剧烈的奔跑，因为他离巴基越来越近了。

他看到了巴基，就在斑马线对面。如果这是一场烂俗的爱情电影，他们会奔向对方然后在大雨中不顾一切地亲吻。但现实是，人行道的红灯仿佛永远不会熄灭，一辆又一辆的车从他们中间穿过，刺耳的鸣笛声此起彼伏，而每当不解风情的车辆飞快地掠过他们之间，史蒂夫总会忍不住怀疑巴基会在下一秒消失不见。

他快要疯了。

他记不清自己有多少次恨不得就这么闯了红灯，该死的，他甚至看不清巴基的表情。他只知道巴基一直站在原地，他只需要穿过这条该死的马路就能抱紧他的Omega。

史蒂夫最终还是闯了红灯，他等了多久？也许一分钟，也许半分钟，也许半分钟都不到。

巴基手里拿着一袋子的药，不赞同地皱眉，却没有拒绝这个拥抱。

“对不起，我是认真的。”

巴基闷闷地嗅着他的信息素，“你总让我生气。洛基说生气了我就输了，但你总让我生气。”然后巴基双手环上他的背，将他抱紧，“你还没回答我的问题。”

****他可以这么做一整天，他不想放手。** **

“史蒂夫？”

“什么？”

“你想吃什么馅的披萨？”

史蒂夫笑了出来，就像一个找回了心爱玩具的傻孩子，“我都可以。”

“快放开我，你让我像个傻子。”

巴基听上去并不是那么生气。一定是因为失而复得的激动情绪令他放松了警惕，史蒂夫将怀中的Omega抱得更紧，没头没脑地问出了一个他半分钟前就想问的问题。

“谁是洛基？”

“离我远点，罗杰斯。”

又来了。

但巴基没有甩开他的手。

 

◆12

 

“爱丽丝说我不该在这种时候吃抑制剂。”巴基一边咬着披萨一边模糊不清地说，“我这个月的用量太大了。”

嘴里的美食瞬间变得苦涩，史蒂夫尽量不去看巴基的眼睛，“今天不吃也可以，我保证不会……”

“发情？”

巴基毫不留情地戳穿他。

史蒂夫的倔脾气上来了，他放下手里的披萨，“如果你信不过我，我可以吃Alpha抑制剂。”

“当真？”

“当然——”

史蒂夫说不出话了，因为他完全没有预料到巴基会直接把抑制剂塞进他的嘴里。他目瞪口呆，但巴基显然很希望他把那颗药丸吞下去。上帝啊，他们此刻身在一间弥漫着食物香气的披萨店，坐在靠窗的舒适卡座，暖调的灯光把气氛渲染得恰到好处，Omega眼里闪烁的光芒令他心猿意马，但他的Omega就这么往他的嘴里塞了一颗Alpha抑制剂。

在生生把嘴里的抑制剂含化之前，顺便说那酸得要命，史蒂夫忍下一肚子委屈与不甘，拿起手边的可乐打算把酸涩的药灌下去，但巴基扣住他的手腕，似笑非笑，又在他来得及反应过来之前堵住他的唇。

直到巴基用舌尖把那颗药卷走，史蒂夫还在努力克制把手伸向Omega屁股的冲动。

巴基舔了舔唇，“我可不想浪费了这个。”

“这是什么？”史蒂夫随口问起，同时努力克制把手伸向巴基屁股的渴望，说真的，为什么巴基还心甘情愿地待在他的怀里？为什么要在把抑制剂塞进他嘴里之后给他一个吻？为什么巴基表现得像他做对了什么事一样？

“维生素C。”巴基微笑着回答，不知是不是故意将鼻尖抵在他的唇边。

****怪不得那颗药丸有一丝丝甜味。** **

在史蒂夫能够反应过来之前，他的手已经不安分地探索了Omega的后腰，然后往下……而巴基没有拒绝他。

史蒂夫不由得怀疑这其实是个考验，理智的回归令他清醒，就像触电一般，史蒂夫红着脸收回不安分的手，那成功逗乐了巴基。

这大概是巴基第一次这么微笑，Omega的嘴角微微上扬，令他心痒。他的Omega似乎在期待一个吻，史蒂夫的心怦怦直跳，第一次发现喝可乐也能有喝醉的感觉。

“我做对了什么？”

巴基眼里的笑意更深了，“你就想知道这个？”

“我肯定做对了什么。”史蒂夫坚定无比。

“爱丽丝都告诉我了，”巴基垂眼，理了理他的衣领，“她告诉我你说过的话，关于你对我购买Omega抑制剂的看法。”

“所以你原谅我了。”

“我考虑过你是故意的，Alpha总想操自己的Omega不是吗？我不愿相信你是那种Alpha，但我气得要命……”

史蒂夫认为他们可以跳过这个，他火急火燎地堵上巴基的唇，将巴基牢牢按在柔软的卡座里，挑起Omega的下巴，让他们吻得更深、还可以再深一点……这可能会让他收获一枚货真价实的Alpha抑制剂，但他不在乎。

巴基的回应令他惊喜，也许可以称得上惊吓:他的Omega缓缓环住他的脖子，另一只手在他的后腰来回撩拨，甚至往上，紧紧抓住他的碎发……

“这是你们点的布丁。”不知什么时候来到他们卡座的服务员小姐面无表情地说，在他们狼狈地停下之后不耐烦地指了指不远处的“禁止做爱”警告牌。

史蒂夫来不及道歉，因为他绝望、痛苦又无比快乐地意识到巴基说得一点没错……

****Alpha总想操自己的Omega。** **

****

◆13

 

他们最终决定打包剩下的披萨，鉴于他们差点违反了披萨店的规定，不，史蒂夫的意思是，他相信服务员小姐认为他们即将要违反那个令人脸红的规定。他还买了一大袋各种各样的饮料，在他们寝室从来不缺饮料的情况下，因为一手托披萨盒一手提饮料是阻止自己去牵巴基的手的唯一办法。

他一路上听着易拉罐碰撞的清脆响声，祈祷着那能盖住自己的心跳声，祈祷着巴基不会发现他正心烦意乱。而巴基戴上了耳机，不知道在听什么音乐。

Alpha总想操自己的Omega。是的，他感觉到了，每一次靠近、每一次亲吻，每一次拥抱，他快乐得发疯，整个人像是重获了新生。那感觉太强烈，他从未思考那是为什么，唯一知道的就是他想再来一次。

很显然，其中的一个重要原因是……他标记了巴基。Alpha对自己标记过的Omega有着渴望与占有欲，而被标记的Omega也会渴望Alpha的爱抚，这本来就是自然规律，可巴基并不是自愿被标记的。

****也就是说，这不公平。** **

这对巴基而言不公平，而他一直做得不够好，总有办法惹巴基生气，所以巴基才会一次次试图远离躲避。也许在巴基眼里他就是一个只知道释放信息素吸引Omega、盲目寻求一时欢愉的Alpha。

如果那天晚上巴基没有进入发情期，没有爬上他的床，他也许压根没有机会接近巴基，他会在大学四年苦苦思考自己到底做错了什么、巴基为什么那么排斥他、他该怎么做。如果意外没有发生，他可能永远没有机会靠近或者了解巴基。喜欢一个人也许是毫无道理，他在发现巴基是Omega之前就对巴基投入了过多的注意力，也许只是因为他不愿成为某个人的负担的天性，他想知道自己做错了什么让巴基如此难受，想要好好解决问题，但情况渐渐变得失去控制，他会在上公选课的时候因为巴基临出门前说的一句话走神，在图书馆学习然后发现自己不小心画了巴基的画像，因为发现巴基与其他人共进午餐而闷闷不乐，在巴基埋头打游戏的时候偷看甚至偷偷下载了同样的游戏。他像一个找不到朋友的迷失的男孩，努力跟上巴基的节奏，希望巴基能够注意到他。

如果他对巴基没有任何的渴望，那天晚上就不会鲁莽地咬破巴基的腺体了……

“砰——”

那是史蒂夫的脑袋与路灯亲密接触的声音，被钝痛袭击的他倒吸一口气，用提着饮料的手蹭一蹭发烫的脑袋。

“我就知道你会撞上去。”

他的愚蠢举动显然逗乐了巴基。

“怎么，怪我没有叫住你？我和你说了好几句话，你没听见，我还以为……”

史蒂夫真希望巴基没有被他逗乐，希望巴基没有像现在这样笑得那么开心，因为在这之后如果他又一次搞砸，他一定会心碎的。

巴基皱了皱眉，“那我跟你道歉……”

“我真的真的很想亲吻你，巴基。”

史蒂夫粗鲁地打断巴基的话，然后花了一秒钟反应过来他不该说出那句话。没有人会直接说出那句话，他一定是想得太大声了。

微凉的夜风没有带走那句蠢话，巴基肯定听见了，史蒂夫也很肯定他是看着巴基的眼睛说出那句话的——上帝啊他到底在做什么？

他们像两个蠢兮兮的木头人站在原地，沉默着，直到巴基翻了个白眼，“披萨快要冷掉了。”

“抱歉，我……”

****“你还在等什么？”** **

史蒂夫猜想巴基指的是他渴望的亲吻，在他迫不及待地夺走巴基的呼吸、把巴基吻得喘不过气之后。

他们在昏暗的路灯下亲吻，只要史蒂夫睁开眼就能看到他们交缠的影子，巴基看上去并不是很想继续，但史蒂夫决定这么做巴基不愿再回吻他为止。

第一张插图                      

当这个吻终于结束，巴基舔了舔唇，似乎在试图找回自己的呼吸。史蒂夫看得出巴基有些不好意思，因为巴基没有气鼓鼓地瞪着他，甚至没有任何的目光交流，巴基只是拿过他手中的塑料袋，低声说了一句“给我吧”之类的话。他再也忍不住，抓住了巴基的手心，而巴基没有甩开他。

****巴基没有甩开他。他可以这么做一整天。** **

史蒂夫恨不得把这句话刻在他的墓碑上，作为史上最傻气最甜蜜的墓志铭。

 

◆14

 

史蒂夫一连做了十个深呼吸。

浴室里传来的水声让他恨不得吃下十倍的Alpha抑制剂。

他不合时宜地想起索尔给他发来的文件夹，想起那些令人面红耳赤的画面，在他把画面中的Omega想象成巴基之前，浴室的门开了。

巴基穿着最普通的白色背心和深蓝色家居裤，湿湿的头发垂在耳边，随意地用眼神示意自己已经不需要再用浴室。最先引起史蒂夫关注的并不是那双沾着水汽的绿眼睛，是那对浓重得像是涂了一层黑色涂料的黑眼圈——上帝，巴基看上去就像好几天没睡觉或者被人打了两拳。史蒂夫肯定没有人打过巴基，那么巴基一定是太累了。

为什么他没有早点发现？

巴基看上去很不好，而这都是他的错。巴基累坏了，史蒂夫没有想到他们一路的玩闹会如此消耗巴基的精力，他只是太过兴奋，就好像今天是他第一天成为巴基的朋友（从某种意义上说确实是这样），他恨不得抓着巴基的手玩遍所有可以玩的游戏。他们本该直接回寝室，但史蒂夫带着巴基跳上一辆他压根没看清车号的公交车，找到一间招牌很夸张、喧闹得要命的电玩室，花光了身上所有的零钱，最后不得不在大半夜徒步走回寝室。

那可真蠢，但史蒂夫快乐得像那个通关成功时出现的跳动的小人。

史蒂夫还偷偷吻了巴基好几口，巴基甚至没发现。

但巴基累坏了，他的黑眼圈便是最好的证明。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，”史蒂夫小心地组织措辞，“你看上去很疲惫。”

“昨晚没睡好。”巴基漫不经心地解释。

“我给你铺好了床。”

巴基点点头，然后直接把自己塞进了被窝。

“等等，你还没吹干头发。”

巴基费劲地看了看他，似乎有些惊讶，“吹干头发？”

“如果你、不吹干头发，很可能会感冒。”

“提醒我，前段时间感冒的是谁？”

“那是因为我洗了太多冷水澡。”史蒂夫没头没脑地回答，然后巴基不再说话。

****干得漂亮，史蒂夫，你又一次终结了话题。** **

“巴基……”

被点名的Omega狠狠掀开被子，一脸不爽地拿起吹风机，吹了几秒钟又不耐烦地关掉。

“你没吹干。”

“别得寸进尺，罗杰斯。”巴基费劲地说，“你不睡我还要睡……”

“我可以帮你。”史蒂夫毛遂自荐，而巴基只是抬起眼皮看了他一眼，然后把吹风机交了出来。

吹风机发出的隆隆声似乎非常催眠，史蒂夫吹到一半就感到手心有了重量——巴基睡着了。史蒂夫不自觉笑起来，调到最轻柔的风，慢慢吹干巴基的头发。他的手几乎要因为长久维持一个动作而发麻发软，但他笑得像个傻子。

他将已经熟睡的巴基放回床上，吻了吻巴基的额头和眼睛，第一千次阻止自己趁机窝进巴基的被子，然后洗了个意料之中的冷水澡，在浓浓的夜色睡去。

 

◆15

 

早在关上卫生间的门之前，史蒂夫便发现巴基偷偷钻进了他睡了一夜的被窝——他的Omega依然需要他的信息素。

史蒂夫怀着复杂的心情洗漱完毕，毫不意外地看到自己的被子鼓了起来。

换在平时，他应该出去晨跑然后买好他们的早餐，但今天，在他们度过了惊心动魄又妙不可言的一夜之后，史蒂夫鬼使神差地躺回了自己的床上。

被他挤到墙上的巴基发出不满的咕哝，似乎嫌太挤了。

他搂紧了怀里的Omega，吻了吻Omega睡得发红的脸颊，心跳加速，不断加速。如果巴基被他的心跳声吵醒了，史蒂夫不会感到意外。

“热……”

巴基迷迷糊糊地咕哝，试图推开他，史蒂夫立刻换了一张薄一些的被子，于是巴基老老实实窝在他怀里，又睡了过去。

他闻着巴基的头发散发出的淡淡香味，闻得入迷了。如果每天早晨都能这么度过该有多好，他可以这样躺在床上一个上午。这不打紧，毕竟他们下午才有课。

但史蒂夫总觉得自己忘了什么。

他忘了什么？

他想不起来，也许不是什么重要的事，他唯一应该做的是抱紧他的巴基。

巴基闻起来棒极了。

巴基无意识嗅着他的信息素。

巴基像抱着毛绒玩具那样抱着他……

史蒂夫吻了吻巴基的额头，又一次闭上眼。

“咚咚咚——咚咚咚——”

史蒂夫从浅浅的睡梦中惊醒，先是确认了巴基还在他怀里，然后确认真的有人在敲门。

“咚咚咚——”

“史蒂夫？你在吗？你说过要来训练的……”

****上帝啊，是索尔。** **

“你的手机关机了。你在这里吗？”

史蒂夫的心怦怦直跳，他该做什么？

“这不是史蒂夫的风格，也许真的出事了。”

****噢不，是山姆。不不不，怎么会这样……** **

在史蒂夫能够出声制止之前，门把手被扭开了。然后他们三个人面面相觑，山姆和索尔显然没想到他还好端端地在床上躺着，更要命的是，一颗棕色的脑袋从他的被窝里探了出来。

“这是……”索尔的下巴几乎要掉下来了。

史蒂夫已经无法呼吸，“他是我的……室友。”

山姆和索尔颇有默契地看了看那张空无一人的床，然后心照不宣地相视一笑。

史蒂夫恨不得找个地洞钻进去。

****更要命的是，巴基睁开了眼睛。** **

****

◆16

 

那双迸溅着火花的绿眼睛清楚写着“我要杀了他们”，而巴基说出口的却是“我要杀了你们”。史蒂夫来不及撤退或是防守，他不知道自己是怎么了，竟然主动出击，猛地将他的Omega牢牢压在身下，仿佛他那怒不可遏的Omega是一枚即将引爆的手榴弹（从某种意义来说确实如此），而他舍命保护的队友山姆居然在他和巴基僵持不下的时候好死不死地说了一句“虽然我不介意你们现场直播，但是训练时间快到了”。

“咚——”

那是史蒂夫的脑袋与地板亲密接触的声音。

作为橄榄球队的队长，史蒂夫还是第一次承受那么可怕的撞击，目睹了一切的索尔就这么大张旗鼓地闯进来，在没有折断他肋骨的情况下小心扶起他。

“上帝啊，”索尔惊呼，“你还好吗？”

而山姆靠在门口，笑得震天动地。

史蒂夫忍住一阵恶心和眩晕，看了看气得发疯的巴基，又看了看不知是真的难过还是幸灾乐祸的索尔，“我……很好。”

五分钟前他还紧紧拥着他的Omega，做着美梦，仿佛置身天堂，而现在他的脑袋可能开了花，头晕目眩。任凭谁也无法承受这样的打击，但史蒂夫强迫自己打起精神，尤其在接受到索尔阴阳怪气的目光暗示之后。

“我爱上了一个Alpha。”

“我以为是……”

“我喜欢的是Alpha，索尔，我以为你能理解。”

“我当然能理解，但是……”索尔皱着眉，似乎在回想他们昨天讨论过的一切，“可是你说过……”

“我现在爱的是巴基。”史蒂夫匆匆打断他的朋友。他试图让自己的蓝眼睛散发诚实、可信又正直无私的光芒，于是索尔信了他的话，慷慨地赠送了一个“我没想到你是这样一个三心二意的混蛋”的白眼。

被告白的人抿着唇，并不打算给予任何的回复，但史蒂夫知道巴基已经没有那么生气了。

与他躺在一张床上被发现，还是与他躺在一张床上而守不住自己是Omega的秘密更让巴基生气，他不得而知。

最要命的地方在于，山姆和索尔立刻相信了他爱着一个Alpha这件事。他们就像他当初那样，丝毫不怀疑巴基是Alpha。史蒂夫想象他在将来的某一天告诉山姆巴基是Omega的事实，山姆一定会把那双眼睛瞪出来，然后惊呼“老天，你知道他可以徒手扭断你的脖子吧”。

“你知道，娜塔莎会杀了你，因为她不辞辛苦、一次次向你推荐甜美动人的Omega，你却从来不告诉她你喜欢的是Alpha。”

“也许吧，”史蒂夫偷偷看了看似乎更加生气的巴基，“但那不是我现在应该担心的——我的意思的，我在遇见巴基之后才发现我喜欢的是Alpha。”

大概是见被告白的“Alpha”没有任何反应，山姆冲索尔瞪眼，一副“上帝啊这真是太尴尬了，兄弟，史蒂夫似乎被他的室友狠狠拒绝而我们正好在场……史蒂夫就这么炸了他的柜子，但他心仪的Alpha却对他不感兴趣”的表情。

索尔诧异地皱眉，飞快转了转眼珠，然后回了山姆一个“也许吧但是他们刚刚不是在同一张床上吗”的眼神。

“你们应该去训练了。”

“噢，是的，没错，我们……”索尔说着，一把拉起依旧头晕目眩的他，“我们应该……”

“滚出去。”

这是巴基说的第二句话。

山姆和索尔消失得飞快，就好像他们从来没有出现过。而巴基踢开他的被子，狠狠将枕头扔向他，“你也给我——”

任凭任何人都无法承受这样的打击:他们昨天还像认识了一辈子的朋友那般，巴基没有甩开他的手，甚至主动给了他一个吻，而现在巴基不想再见到他了。

史蒂夫几乎无法呼吸，他狠狠踢开那只该死的枕头，用最快的速度把他的Omega扑倒在床上，与身下的人对视，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，毫不困难地被巴基眼中的恼怒和厌恶激怒了。

“你知道这不是我的错，巴基，这不公平。”

那双绿眼睛里的恼怒被慌乱取代，巴基就这么看着他，胸口剧烈起伏。

“昨天发生的一切都不算数吗？”

“你明明知道我喜欢你……”

“你是认真的吗，罗杰斯，”巴基甚至放弃了反抗，“你一定要在这种时候说你喜欢我？”

“什么时候……”史蒂夫忽然有一种不祥的预感。

“在我恨不得把你赶出去的时候，而且你从没这么说过，我为什么要相信你？别忘了，你标记了我。”

“那和标记没有任何关系——等等，这是我第一次说我喜欢你？”

“咚——”这便是史蒂夫得到的回复。

史蒂夫感觉他的脊椎快断了，寝室的地板又硬又冷，与温暖柔软的被窝完全无法相比，但更让他难过的是，巴基不相信他的话。

这不公平，史蒂夫百分之百肯定即使他没有标记巴基，他对巴基的感觉不会改变，但巴基笃定那是信息素带来的错觉。

巴基从来不给他机会。

 

◆17

 

在课堂上偷偷拿出手机可不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的风格，但史蒂夫真的这么做了，他没法认真听课，当他独自坐在角落而巴基为了远离他坐到了第一排。

他在搜索栏输入“临时标记的期限”，在结果出来的前一秒开始屏住呼吸。

如果没有出错，他们之间的链接将在……后天彻底消失。

****还剩不到四十八小时。** **

史蒂夫关掉手机，不知该如何处理这个信息。也许临时标记的解除是最好的结果，这样他们就可以重新开始，将这段时间的错误归咎于该死的Alpha信息素。他会尝试认真去追求一个Omega，像个绅士该做的那样，而不是在告白之前火急火燎地堵住巴基的唇，也许到了那个时候，巴基不会再轻易怀疑他的心意……可如果标记解除，他就再也感应不到巴基了，光是这么想就好像有人把一把锋利的匕首插在他的胸口，他感到呼吸困难，越来越困难。

当巴基不再需要他的信息素，他们还能那么亲密吗？

史蒂夫不得而知。事实是，他开始厌恶自己的贪得无厌，因为自己的自私与小气而气恼。为什么他不能站在巴基的立场思考问题呢？如果换做是他，被一个自己不喜欢的Alpha标记了，他肯定会毫不犹豫地去医院洗去标记，连十四天也忍不了。

他想让巴基感受到尊重和爱意，但他好像失败了。

史蒂夫忽然感到疲惫、乏力，空虚得可怕，就好像有人拿着一把生锈的勺子在他的心口一点一点地挖，直到他的心生生缺了个口子，他感觉不到任何能够让他快乐的东西，也不觉得那有任何意义。讲台上的教授试图让所有人学会复杂又恼人的概率论，可史蒂夫什么也听不进去，他盯着坐在第一排的巴基，盯得入迷了，连下课铃响了都不知道。他坐在最靠近门口的位置，赶着离开的同学们纷纷从他的左手边掠过，而他甚至没有开始收拾东西。

他愣愣地看着浑身散发着“生人勿近”的危险气息的巴基走向他，花了一秒钟时间失望地意识到那是因为巴基必须离开这间教室，并不是为了找他。

但巴基对上他的目光，在他面前停下了脚步。

“我……”史蒂夫发现自己不知道该说些什么。

“你有问题要问教授吗？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。

“那你还愣着做什么。”

史蒂夫用最快的速度收拾东西，紧咬着唇防止自己因为过度的惊喜叫出来。而巴基在门口等着，给了他一个跟上的眼神。

他几乎感觉不到自己的心跳，紧张得像是第一次作为队长上场打球，不知所措，甚至不知道自己该跟巴基保持多少距离才好。

然后巴基突然转过头，差点就这么撞到他的脑袋，史蒂夫吓得往后一跳，这个蠢兮兮的举动意外逗乐了巴基。

巴基很快收起了微笑，抿了抿唇，“我不该那么生气，我很抱歉。”

史蒂夫简直不敢相信自己听到了什么，以至于他就这么愣在原地，像个失去了言语能力的可怜人。

“听着，我吓坏了，因为他们可能会发现我的秘密。我很感激你为我说的那句你喜欢的是Alpha的鬼话，可我忍不住生气，你就像个傻子……然后你说你喜欢我，在最糟糕的情况下，那不是我想听的，”巴基深吸一口气，“你不知道被标记是什么感觉，我不想陷得太深，那多多少少有些可怕，我快要不认得我自己了。我没有你想象的那么讨厌你，我也愿意把你当成朋友，但气恼和不解是我的第一反应，你能理解吗？”

这大概是巴基说得最多的一回，他的Omega似乎在拒绝他的告白，但史蒂夫并不是那么失望，因为他知道昨天晚上发生的一切对巴基而言并不是无关紧要的。

****那意味着什么。** **

“你听到我说什么……”

巴基不再说下去，史蒂夫顺着他的目光看去，只见穿着一身机车皮衣的娜塔莎正气势汹汹地走向他们。

“我听见了，我只是……给我五分钟好吗？”

巴基有些犹豫，但还是点了点头。

史蒂夫不舍地看了巴基一眼，然后转身，快步迎向笑中带怒的娜塔莎。

他毫不意外娜塔莎会用一个巴掌问候他。

“这是你欠我的。抱歉，亲爱的，我只是看你过得太快活了。”

娜塔莎毫无诚意地道歉，然后意味深长地看了看不远处的“Alpha”，“他真是辣得冒烟。”

“其实，我和巴基……有一点问题。”

他的老友翻了个白眼，“怎么，难不成你还是处男？”

****空气在一瞬间凝结。** **

娜塔莎的表情从戏谑变成惊讶与同情，“噢史蒂夫，你……”

“巴基没有那么喜欢我。”史蒂夫完全不知道如何不用酸溜溜的语气说出这句话。

“他看起来明明挺在乎你的，还是说他更喜欢柔软迷人的Omega？你知道这个世道，Alpha和Alpha在一起真的不是一件容易的事。”

“也许吧，何况我是一个蠢得要命的Alpha。”

“嘿，”娜塔莎皱着眉，拍了拍他的肩，然后捧起他的脸——这多少让他有些紧张，但娜塔莎是真的很想安慰他。“你不愚蠢，你大概是我见过的最好的Alpha，如果我是Omega也许还会多看你几眼——我的意思是，自信一些，史蒂夫，你喜欢的巴基比你想象中的在意你。”

史蒂夫试图回头，但娜塔莎的力道不容小觑。

“他在看我们。”

“我该回去了。”

“在公共场合的亲密会让人非常不舒服。”

“是的……”史蒂夫看着娜塔莎的双眼，只觉得有什么不好的事将要发生。

“这是你欠我的。”

“什——”

史蒂夫来不及说完，娜塔莎猛地扣住他的脑袋，用那张锋利的红唇堵住了他的嘴。

 

◆18

 

最开始的一分钟里，史蒂夫甚至忘了该怎么走回去，就好像他身处危机四伏的地雷区，他随时可能走错，而走错一步的后果不堪设想。

他的脑子一片空白，那个吻……如果说那真的算一个吻的话、令他不知所措，娜塔莎的红唇只是贴在了他的下颌，贴近下唇的部分，来自娜塔莎的Alpha信息素充满攻击性，他花了一秒钟时间反应过来，但娜塔莎在他能够推开她之前便放开了他，看上去快要憋不住笑了。

****娜塔莎在幸灾乐祸。** **

他想起他和巴基的初吻，也是他的初吻，想起他们如何渐渐吻到深处，然后意识到巴基就在他身后。

不不不，他从没有想过这样刺激他的心上人，上帝啊娜塔莎真是个疯女人……等等，巴基是真的生气了吗？

****可巴基刚刚拒绝了他的告白，巴基真的会生气吗？** **

史蒂夫慢慢转过身，就差没有捂着心口、在胸口画十字或者灵魂出窍，然后他看到巴基的混杂着震惊、不满和气恼的表情，但巴基很快恢复了常色。

****他也许看错了，巴基也许没有生气。** **

他和巴基只隔着短短八米的距离，他看着巴基，巴基也看着他，在他能够做点什么事弥补他犯的错之前，巴基皱着眉转身大步流星地往前走。他下意识想要追上他的Omega，但娜塔莎抓住他的手腕，成功引起他的注意力。史蒂夫回头看他的老友，想要问他到底做错了什么她要如此害他，但娜塔莎只是笑得意味深长，“看到了吗，他很在意你。但你得记住，在他开口问你之前，千万别解释。”

“他刚刚拒绝了我的告白。”史蒂夫不得不承认，“他也许并不想听我的解释。”

“你会解释的。”

史蒂夫试图甩开娜塔莎的手，看着迅速走远的巴基，“为什么？”

“因为你是史蒂夫。”

然后娜塔莎松开了他。

史蒂夫只知道他必须追上巴基，他拼命往前跑，在楼梯的拐角抓住了巴基的手腕，而他的Omega狠狠甩开他的手并顺势把他抵在墙上。巴基死死瞪着他，看起来似乎想要好好地揍他一拳，史蒂夫完全没有预料到巴基会那么生气，他们的胸膛剧烈起伏，一个因为剧烈运动与过度担忧，一个因为压制不住恼怒。

“有事吗？”巴基不耐烦地问，但那双绿眼睛里迸溅的火花出卖了他。

史蒂夫因为过度紧张舔了舔唇，一时间有些慌不择路，“我们该去餐厅吃晚餐了。”

****该死的，不是这句……** **

史蒂夫真的想、恨不得、早就该一头撞死在墙上。

巴基冷着脸松开他，在把他的衣领揉皱之后，“我不想吃，你自己去吧。”

“那你吃什么？”

“与你无关。”

“我还没来得及回复你刚才说的话。”

巴基歪着脑袋，像是气笑了，“是的，我很清楚你为什么来不及回复。”

然后巴基消失在他眼前。

娜塔莎也许是对的，但那不能解决他们的问题。他不能再像以前那样亲吻巴基了。他清楚地记得五分钟前巴基说了什么，巴基愿意把他当成朋友，但也只是朋友。那对他来说本该足够了，他不该那么贪心。他在用行动证明他听懂了，他不会再犯规或者越界，不会再进行不合时宜的告白。

史蒂夫发誓，如果巴基没有立刻离开，他会像个无赖那样拽回他的Omega，堵上那张因为气恼和不满而微微撅起的唇，直到巴基不再反抗。他要让巴基明白他喜欢的人是谁，尽管那完全违反了巴基提出的要求。

有时候他真希望自己是个彻头彻尾的无赖。

 

◆19

 

史蒂夫没有去餐厅，而是直接去了训练场。索尔和山姆先是在见到他的第二秒吹了声欢快的口哨，然后在下一秒发现他的表情与情场得意完全不符，又乖乖地装作什么都没有发生。

对于他缺席训练整整十天这件事，弗瑞的看法完全写在了脸上，索尔说得一点没错，弗瑞光用一只眼睛也能瞪死他。但史蒂夫并不是那么介意，他恨不得弗瑞好好惩罚他，让他累得无法思考。

如他所愿，弗瑞没有问详细的原因，先是罚他跑了一万米，然后是五十组的深蹲和俯卧撑，后来让他陪着新来的队员训练，没有给他一分一毫的休息时间。

橄榄球让他快乐，毫无异议，那是他人生的一部分。但在过去的十天里，巴基几乎就是他生活的全部。他的世界围着巴基转动，就好像他在赛场上围着那颗橄榄球。现在他身在训练场，心却不知道飘去了哪里，只是机械地运动。并不是说他不爱橄榄球了，他感觉自己一直在输球却不知道问题到底出在哪里。他站在赛场上，即将迎来一场激烈异常的比赛，但他被蒙住了双眼，失去了视觉，迷失了方向。

弗瑞在意识到史蒂夫压根不打算停下来的时候结束了训练，并叫住试图继续奔跑的队长，“停下，史蒂夫，训练结束了。”

“我知道……”

史蒂夫听到自己虚弱的声音，猜想他的膝盖快要承受不住了，然后弗瑞残忍地将他推到在草地上，不费吹灰之力。

然后他的教练看着倒地不起的他大声笑起来，史蒂夫还是第一次看到弗瑞笑得这般开心，但他也不是那么恼怒，甚至想要跟着教练一起笑出来，但他累得要命。

“所以橄榄球不再是你的全部了。”

在史蒂夫快要睡过去之前弗瑞开了口。

史蒂夫费劲地睁开眼睛，被球场的灯光晃得难受，更让他不知所措的是弗瑞的话。

****橄榄球不再是他的全部了。** **

****他遇到了巴基。** **

****他为什么没有早点明白过来？** **

“也许等你解决了你的问题再回来，这段时间我会让索尔暂时当队长。”

“我让你……失望了吗？”

弗瑞向他伸出手，把他从脏兮兮的草地里扶起来，又破天荒地递给他一瓶水。

上帝，他的教练要放弃他了。

“不，我考虑把你培养成职业球手，那可不是因为我对你失望了。”弗瑞在他身边坐在，“你遇到了问题，橄榄球没法解决的问题，这再正常不过了。你需要去解决而不是来到这里白费力气。”

“我喜欢的人刚刚拒绝了我，这该怎么解决？”

弗瑞先是一愣，然后笑得前俯后仰，“爱情？”他的教练笑着摇摇头，夸张地拍了拍他的肩膀，“噢我怎么也猜不到……居然是因为爱情。”

史蒂夫红了脸，也许这个问题太私人了，他和弗瑞的关系还没有好到那种程度。

“我妻子昨天把我赶了出来。”

史蒂夫差点被水呛到，“我……我不知道你有妻子了。”

“我们才认识多久？”弗瑞反问，然后夺走他手里的水瓶，“所以如果你寻求什么经验，我很抱歉……”

“我知道了。”

“你还能走回去吗？”

“当然可以。”

 

◆20

 

史蒂夫确定自己闻起来就像一堆发臭的垃圾，但在路过咖啡店的时候他还是忍不住推门而入，给巴基买了一杯热可可。他给那杯滚烫的热可可加了整整三颗方糖。

他知道巴基最喜欢的口味，但他永远不知道巴基在想什么。

他知道巴基最喜欢的游戏，但他永远不知道他在巴基面前该说些什么。

他知道巴基最喜欢的一切，但他不知道怎么让巴基喜欢上自己。

他可以耗费一晚上时间思考自己该怎么做，然后在那么做之后立刻发现自己明明可以做得更好。他总是搞砸，仿佛那像触地得分一样简单，他自认为自己不是个傻子，但有时候他恨不得敲开自己的脑袋看看自己在想些什么。

但他需要做的是解决问题，而不是自怨自艾，苦苦思考怎么才能让巴基快乐却什么都不做。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，推开门。

正在吃着披萨的巴基看向他，然后皱眉，似乎被他的气味熏到了。

“我这就去洗——”

“咕噜——”

史蒂夫的肚子不识相地打断了主人的话。

噢该死，巴基买的正好是他最喜欢的口味……

史蒂夫关上门，把热可可放在巴基的床头柜上，然后开始找换洗的衣服。

“还剩几片……你如果饿了的话……”巴基闷闷地说，“我不吃了。”

史蒂夫的心跳漏了一拍，然后感动得一塌糊涂，以至于忘了自己臭得像垃圾堆的事实，风风火火地冲到巴基面前，接过后者递过来的披萨盒，在短短五分钟之内把剩下的披萨吃得干干净净。

“我以为你去了餐厅。”

巴基似乎被他的吃相恶心到了，对此史蒂夫实在无能为力。

“我给你买了热可可。”说着，史蒂夫把那杯热腾腾的，多加了整整三颗方糖的热可可端到巴基跟前，“谢谢你的披萨。”

巴基象征性地抿了一口，然后猛地皱眉，“太苦了。”

“不可能，我加了三颗方糖。”

“那还是很苦。”巴基反驳，但目光躲闪。

“那我……”

“你需要去洗个澡，队长。”

“我这就去。”

于是史蒂夫风风火火地冲进浴室，在打湿身体后猛地想起来巴基叫他“队长”，对着镜子傻笑。

等他洗完澡，巴基已经把那杯热可可喝光了，他正好看到巴基不满足地舔唇，后者倏地红了脸，索性转过一边。

史蒂夫鼓起勇气，坐到巴基身边，悄悄释放信息素安抚他的Omega。

“你说的我都明白，以后不会再犯了。”

“那好。”

史蒂夫猜他该回到自己的床上，但他必须要让巴基明白……否则他会辗转反侧直到天亮，尽管他累得快要散架。

“你也许并不想知道，甚至不在乎，但我必须告诉你……”史蒂夫忽然不知该该说什么，因为巴基转过身与他面对面，那双深邃的绿眼睛让他不知所措。

“我必须告诉你，”史蒂夫努力不被那双眼睛吸进去，“我和娜塔莎只是朋友，她那么做是为了让你嫉妒——我知道那很蠢，根本没有任何意义，我知道你对我……”

史蒂夫还能继续说下去，但巴基柔声打断他的话。

“如果我想知道呢？”

 

◆21

 

这是他的最后一次机会。

史蒂夫清楚这点，因为他此刻迫切地需要可靠的场外求助、这辈子所有的运气还有一个飞速运转的大脑。他听着自己的心跳，肾上腺素急剧飙升，仿佛等待着即将吹哨的裁判正式宣布比赛开始。这是一场绝不能输掉的比赛，而巴基给他的最后一次机会尝起来是甜的，甜得过头了。他无法奢求更多，不是吗？

他忍不住怀疑自己听错了，然后开始考虑他们此刻的距离是不是太远了。

****确实太远了。实在太远了。** **

但千万不能操之过急，不能莽撞，不能犯傻。史蒂夫耗费奔跑一万米的力气阻止自己立刻将巴基扑倒，握紧了拳头，持续深呼吸，深呼吸……

****但他快要坚持不住了。** **

巴基见他不回话，也不恼，只是低头盯着他的肩头，完全没了脾气。

“我甚至不记得你是我的Alpha，但我还是生气了。我不知道那是为什么。我想要好好教训你，可我意识到是我主动放弃了这个权利，”巴基吸了吸鼻子，“然后我回到这里，因为自己对你发了脾气而自责，我不想看到你难过的样子，但我似乎总会让你难过。”

“不——”史蒂夫忘了握紧拳头，扣住了巴基的双肩，拉近他们的距离直到他们的鼻尖快要抵在一起，“别自责，你没有做错，我能够理解。”

巴基皱眉，“我说了那么多，你就只注意到这个？”

史蒂夫屏住了呼吸，自作主张地抚上巴基的脸颊，那便是他没有被牢牢铐住的后果，“我只是恐怕自己误解了。”

他的解释逗乐了巴基。史蒂夫可以对着上帝发誓，他已经努力不去亲吻巴基上扬的嘴角了，这简直就是一种最可怕最残忍的折磨，也是甜蜜的折磨。巴基什么时候才能停止折磨他？也许永远不会，但他不介意，他求之不得。

史蒂夫第一万次提醒自己要慢慢来，不要火急火燎地做蠢事，但巴基忽然搂住他的腰，无比缓慢地、悄悄地、小心翼翼地搂住他的腰。

****这实在太过了。他是不是在做梦？他一定是在做梦。** **

“听着，”巴基就这么看着他，仿佛巴基真的喜欢上他了，“我很抱歉我一开始表现得像个混蛋，直到现在也像个该死的混蛋。你很好，史蒂夫，你是我见过的最好的Alpha。但我不够温柔，不够友好，不够……我不知道你为什么会想要我，所以我猜那是因为你标记——”

史蒂夫用一个吻堵住了巴基的唇，阻止他的Omega说出那句傻话，但他很快意识到他又犯傻了。宛如触电，他松开巴基，甚至来不及判断巴基有没有回吻。

“抱歉，我……我的手不够用了。”

****该死的，不是这句！** **

巴基破天荒地红了脸，“没关系。”

“我知道、我知道你禁止我说那些话，”史蒂夫努力调整呼吸，然后发现自己在白费力气，“我没法解释我对你的感觉，巴基。事实是，在遇到你之前，我甚至不知道我会有那样强烈的感觉，那发生在我标记你之前。我从没有机会告诉你我很抱歉，关于强行标记你这件事，如果我一点也不喜欢你，对你没有一点点的渴望，那天晚上我是不可能标记你的……抱歉我总是搞砸。”

“我不怪你。”巴基的嗓音黏糊糊的，毫不困难地融化了他，这可真要命，他一定是出现幻觉了。

“那你有没有……你是不是……”史蒂夫几乎感觉不到自己的心跳，他快要疯了，但他必须把这句话说完，“有一点点喜欢我？一点点就好，甚至不是喜欢，你在乎我就好。”

巴基没有立刻回复他，在这漫长又煎熬的一分钟里，他们保持沉默，这让他们的心跳声显得喧闹无比。

他受不了这个，这过于煎熬、痛苦又折磨的一分钟，但他必须等待，因为他知道那是值得的。

巴基值得他这么做。

史蒂夫预想过巴基的回复，也许是一句简单的“也许吧”，或者是“我不知道”，也有可能是令人心碎的“别得寸进尺罗杰斯”，但他怎么也猜不到，巴基一言不发地凑近，用最浪漫的方式吻上他的唇。

空气在急剧蒸发，史蒂夫热得发疯，以至于还没有好好回吻便把自己的心上人扑倒在床上，他以为他们会这么陷下去，摔到冰冷坚硬的地板，巴基身下的床其实是一团白色的云朵，所以他们会从天堂掉下去，老天，他是那么心急，他一刻也等不了。

****他已经等得太久了。** **

巴基在接吻的间隙发出难以抑制的轻笑，“你是……唔……你是兔子吗，史蒂夫？”

妙极了，又到了洗冷水澡的时间，但史蒂夫毫不介意——他真的需要好好冷静冷静，否则他会在巴基面前爆炸，化成一朵可笑又滑稽的烟花——不，不不不，等等，等一等，巴基叫他“史蒂夫”？！不再是冷冰冰的“罗杰斯”了？

“你叫我‘史蒂夫’，我真的没有听错吗？”史蒂夫本想再问一遍，但他忍不住低头吻了吻巴基的唇，然后立刻忘了自己原本想做什么。

巴基又笑了，“这是我第二次叫你‘史蒂夫’，如果你没有忙着怀疑这是不是真的，你早该发现了。”

“我一定是在做梦——”

“啪——”

他的Omega依然那么火辣，史蒂夫这么想着，只觉得脸上的疼痛根本不算什么——嘿，这是真的，他没有在做梦，而且他的下巴好得很，完全没有脱臼的迹象。

巴基吻了吻他的脸颊，“抱歉，我只是必须这么做。”

史蒂夫不知该说些什么，于是他低头，又一次吻上巴基的唇，就好像这是他们的第一个吻。

从某种意义来说，这确实是他们的第一个吻。

史蒂夫从来不知道他的心脏是如此不堪一击，他仿佛丢失了作为运动员最基本的身体素质，随时可能就这么晕过去，他缺氧、中暑、头晕目眩、肾上腺超标，而这一切仅仅是因为一个吻，因为巴基仰起头吮吸他的嘴唇，因为巴基的舌尖缠绕着他的，因为巴基抱紧了他。巴基·巴恩斯是击败他的秘密王牌，他真希望他的敌人永远不会知道他的软肋。

“你不该让她吻你……”巴基在第一个吻结束之后低声说，他的Omega就这么看着他，被吻得发红的双唇轻轻张开，似乎在等待下一个吻，“你应该拒绝她的。”

“那根本不是一个邀请，巴基，我没有预料到……”

“有人这么吻过你吗？像我这样。”

“除了你，我发誓，”史蒂夫忘了怎么呼吸，他也许是用嘴呼吸的，“但我现在得去洗个冷水——”

在他能够离开之前巴基把他拉了回来，顺势调换了他们的位置，棕色的发尾似乎在挑逗他的脸颊和耳朵，史蒂夫庆幸自己没有就这么晕过去，因为现在还远远不是时候。

****一切才刚刚开始。** **

史蒂夫想要记住这一刻，记住巴基看着他的温柔模样，记住巴基眼里的慌乱又兴奋的自己，记住巴基发尾的气味，记住他们头顶的天花板是怎样的白色，记住巴基的床单是什么图案，还有他们如何把这张床单弄皱、弄脏……

他的Omega笑起来，低下头吻住他——一个热可可味的吻。这大概就是人们说的“活在梦里”，如果这真的是个梦，史蒂夫希望他永远不会醒过来。

他又一次将巴基压在身下，那仿佛轻而易举，而巴基搂紧了他的脖子，不断加深这个吻。

他们想要同样的东西，毫无疑问，但在他们真的那么做之前，史蒂夫猛地想起一个问题，他松开巴基的唇，又一次感到无法呼吸，“告诉我，巴基，这不是因为我标记了你。”

巴基看起来很想直接给他一拳，但巴基没有那么做，而是缓慢又坚定地摇了摇头。他的Omega笑起来，“你知道吗，其实那杯热可可是甜的。”

噢该死，他当然知道那杯热可可是甜的，他偷偷从巴基的唇舌尝到了那股甜味，甜得令他忍不住皱眉，但他想要更多。

“我还没有……我得去洗个澡，热水澡。”

“不，除非你带上我。”

巴基先是愣住，然后一拳砸在他的胸口，“混蛋。”

“带上我……”史蒂夫怀疑自己在撒娇，但他控制不住自己，只是一个劲地蹭着巴基的脸颊，“好吗？”

“其实我洗过了，我只是……”巴基别过脸，但在微笑，“有些紧张。”

史蒂夫埋在巴基的颈窝，跟着他的Omega笑起来，“我保证我会很温柔的，我保证。”

****“那你还在等什么？”** **

 

◆22

 

史蒂夫怀疑他们喝醉了，因为脱掉对方的衣服似乎是一件永远无法完成的任务，他们胡乱地拉扯彼此身上的布料，呻吟着、喘息着、燃烧着，但那些该死的衣服像是黏在了他们的皮肤上，任凭他如何拉扯，巴基的衣服完好无损。

这很有可能是因为他一刻不停地亲吻巴基，一刻也舍不得离开那双湿润甜蜜的唇，而亲吻巴基完全无法令他保持清醒，于是他晕乎乎地，在肾上腺飙升的同时失去了方向，迷失在巴基湿热的唇舌间。

他举止笨拙，无法好好呼吸，依然执拗地与他的Omega交换空气，直到亲爱的巴基忍无可忍地推开他。

“嗯……我不能呼吸……”巴基迷迷糊糊地指责他，然后傻笑起来，“继续。”

史蒂夫开始亲吻巴基的脖颈，粗鲁地吮吸直到留下一个个鲜红的吻痕……噢，妙极了，它们是一个个不可磨灭的证据，证明他不是在做梦，而第二天醒来，它们的颜色会加深，提醒他们今夜发生了什么。

巴基抓着他的碎发，伴随他的吮吸低声呻吟，而Omega的双腿牢牢缠住了他的腰，轻轻一勾便可以让他们贴得更近，但还远远不够。

巴基开始咒骂他的名字，他不得不用一个吻堵住那些甜蜜的咒骂，然后用双手狠狠撕裂巴基的上衣，伴随裂帛声他闻到了巴基的信息素，从未如此浓烈，混杂着蜂蜜、浓咖啡与橡木的气息。

****他的Omega在引诱自己的Alpha，用最原始、最令人无法抗拒的方式。** **

亲吻变成了啃咬，史蒂夫一边把巴基身上剩余的布料扔到身后一边啃咬巴基裸露的皮肤，令身下的Omega发出难以抑制的喘息，而巴基也毫不留情地撕裂他的上衣，胡乱地亲吻他的双肩与锁骨，在他的耳边吹着暧昧的热气，丝毫不知道自己在做什么。该死，他现在想要立刻操进巴基的身体，让巴基舒服、快乐、高潮，他的血液在流淌、沸腾，叫嚣着要吞噬享用身下愈发柔软火热的Omega。

可他不能……绝不能弄伤巴基。

史蒂夫硬得发疯，但他不得不停下来慢慢脱掉巴基的底裤，否则他可能会在撕裂那条黑色底裤的同时生生捅进巴基的身体。

“……怎么了？”巴基喘着气，用宛如滚烫火舌的指尖轻轻掠过他的背，揉捏他的臀肉，然后抵达他完全勃起的阴茎。

他亲吻巴基满是细汗的额头，“只是想慢慢来，我怕我控制不住……”

“你想让我吸你吗？”

“别说谎，史蒂夫，我知道你想要。”

说真的，史蒂夫不明白自己为什么能够坚持到现在，当巴基用迷离而火热的目光注视他，嘴角微微上扬，然后提出一个他无法拒绝、甚至难以置信的提议，他唯一想做的就是深插进那个湿热紧致的甬道，感受巴基的体温和心跳，但他只是深呼吸，用尽全身力气阻止自己变成一个纯粹被情欲驱使的野兽。他没有回答，只是低下头亲吻他的Omega，阻止他的Omega再说出那样不可理喻的话，然后巴基轻易压制他，轻咬他的下唇，“我知道你想。”

接下来史蒂夫只能听到自己的喘息，他失去了所有触感，除了巴基锋利而湿热的唇舌带来的刺激。他的Omega肆意吮吸他的皮肤，但不做停留，从下颌到锁骨、胸膛、小腹、暗金色的耻毛，然后是他的阴茎。他的Omega先是小心地伸出舌尖舔了舔Alpha性器的顶端，然后一边看着他的双眼一边慢慢地吞咽他的阴茎。

在巴基这么做之前他就彻底后悔了，他受不了这样的刺激与折磨，巴基的口腔又湿又热，而当那根火热性感的舌细细舔过他硬得不能再硬的柱身……上帝，光是看着他的阴茎抵在巴基红润的双唇，他已经近乎发狂，巴基什么时候才能放弃折磨他？

巴基一手扶着他的柱身，时不时撸动，同时用湿热的口腔紧紧包裹着他敏感的顶端，让汹涌而来的快感迅速击败他岌岌可危的理智与自制力。

在艰难吞咽几次后巴基吐出他的阴茎，“你太大了……”

史蒂夫脑子里的弦就这么断了，他扣住巴基的脑袋，近乎粗暴地操弄巴基的嘴，好几次戳到巴基的喉咙口，可他停不下来，蚀骨的快感让他失去理智，直到听到巴基发出的阵阵呜咽。

他慌乱地松开他的Omega，跪起来，一边道歉一边笨拙地去揉那张被他操红的嘴唇，当巴基迷迷糊糊地吐出透明而黏腻的前液，他忍不住再一次蹂躏那双唇，也许差点咬破了它们。

“嗯……”巴基在接吻的间隙喘息，“干我，史蒂夫，直接……啊……直接进来……”

他把手探向那个隐秘的穴口，惊讶地发现那里已经湿透了，他毫不费力便可以插进一根手指。

巴基别过脸躲避他的亲吻，“我已经足够湿了，你的气味总能让我——”

史蒂夫没有让巴基把话说完，他再一次扑倒自己的Omega，勾起一条湿热而性感的腿，然后挺身狠狠插进巴基的身体。

“啊——”

他的Omega仰头呻吟，拼命扭动身体，牢牢抵着他的胸膛，似乎想要阻止他的入侵。

“对不起，巴基，我再也等不了。”

“混蛋，”巴基闭着眼捶打他的胸口，“你太大了……”

“我弄疼你了吗？”史蒂夫吻了吻巴基的额头，“疼不疼，巴基？”

他的Omega咬着唇，摇了摇头。

“告诉我——”

“啪——”这便是巴基给他的鼓励。他的Omega睁开眼，用那双满是水光的绿眼睛恼怒地瞪着他，“闭嘴，什么都别说，操我。”

史蒂夫老老实实地吻了吻巴基的嘴唇，差点因此被反咬一口，然后他半跪着，强忍着最原始的欲望温柔而缓慢地挺动。他知道巴基没有出血，因为Omega的甬道湿得要命，毫不困难地吞下了他的阴茎，他不该操之过急，但火热而紧致的肠肉一刻不停地吸着他的阴茎，不知羞耻地撩拨着他，令他舒服得无法好好思考。

他在巴基放松后加快了操干的速度，一下又一下顶到最深处，让巴基发出愈发黏腻的呻吟，他的囊袋渐渐将巴基的臀肉拍红，肉体碰撞的激烈响声回荡在暧昧的空气中。

他成了巴基的Alpha，此时此刻，他与巴基结合了。那么亲密，那么深刻，他永远无法忘记这个夜晚。

他挑起巴基的小腿，侧过头去吮吸那片敏感的肌肉，制造羞耻的声音，那令巴基兴奋地收紧后穴，抓紧了身下的床单。

“啊……嗯……”

“啊——史蒂夫、慢——啊……”

“再叫我的名字，巴基。”

“史蒂夫、史蒂夫——啊……混蛋……我叫你——啊……”巴基舔了舔唇，但来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角流了下来，“慢一点、你这个傻瓜！”

他俯下身试图亲吻巴基的唇，但巴基呻吟着往后仰头，无力地捶打他的胸膛，似乎是因为他进得太深了。

史蒂夫最终还是吻到了巴基的唇，吻干了聚集在巴基眼角的生理泪水，他与巴基十指紧扣，一边亲吻巴基一边开始新一轮的抽插。他最大限度地释放Alpha信息素，就算他想抑制也做不到，而那让巴基的身体更加发烫，后穴分泌出的情液从他们交合的部位细细流出来，打湿他的耻毛与囊袋，甚至滴到了他们身下的深蓝色床单。

巴基缠紧了他的腰，迎合他的抽插，而他们共同的律动让这张单人床剧烈摇晃。

“啊……再深一点、史蒂夫——啊——”

“混蛋、给我——啊……就是那里……”

“舒服吗，巴基？”

“不舒服，你太——啊……啊啊——”他的Omega咒骂起来，伴随着黏腻的呻吟，“我的腿、快要抽筋了……”

然后他们滚到了床下，冰冷而坚硬的地面，很明显他们严重高估了单人床的宽度。庆幸的是史蒂夫在紧要关头尽职尽责地当了巴基的肉垫，而筋疲力尽的Omega倒在他的身上，剧烈地喘息，最要命的是，他的阴茎从那个湿热的穴口滑了出来。

“疼吗？”巴基哑着嗓子问，火热的气息喷洒在他的颈窝，令他心痒得慌。

“不疼，”史蒂夫诚实回答，比起摔下床的疼痛，小罗杰斯被生生冷落更令他难熬，“你呢？”

“如果我说疼，你会停止将那个大家伙塞进我的屁股里吗？”

被戳破的Alpha红了脸，“如果你疼，我会的。”

“你真是个傻瓜，不是吗？”

巴基笑着吻了吻他的额头、鼻尖和嘴唇，在吮吸他舌尖的同时扶着他的阴茎对准自己的穴口，而他忍不住帮了巴基一把，掰开Omega微烫的臀瓣，再一次插进了那个湿热的天堂。

他们甚至等不及起身回到柔软舒适的床，就这么在寝室的地板上迫不及待地做了起来，史蒂夫想不到比这更疯狂的事，直到巴基起身，双手撑着他的胸膛，发狠地骑着他的阴茎。

史蒂夫看着那个被干得有些红肿的穴口一下又一下吞吐他的勃起，只觉得无法呼吸，汹涌而来的快感伴随这个令人血脉偾张的画面，史蒂夫再也无法安静躺在地上享受巴基的身体，他扣住巴基的腰，让巴基完全坐到他的胯上，然后掰开巴基的臀瓣，由下而上狠狠顶胯。

“啊——嗯、史蒂夫——操……”

“啊——啊啊……”

“就是那里……继续——啊……”

肉体碰撞的响声几乎盖过了巴基的呻吟，史蒂夫一下又一下狠狠地操干那个湿热的小穴，进攻巴基的敏感点直到巴基再也支撑不住自己，在剧烈的颠簸中倒在他的身上。

史蒂夫扣住巴基湿热的臀，就着交合的姿势翻了个身，将心爱的Omega牢牢压在身下。他知道巴基快到了，他想要给巴基前所未有的高潮。

“啊……我快要……”巴基胡乱地咬着他的耳朵，“史蒂夫，给我……”

“舒服吗？”

“啊——舒服、继续……”

“啊——啊啊……”

他与巴基十指紧扣，狠狠抽插，而巴基的呻吟声越来越大，一次又一次次刺激着他。史蒂夫发狠地干着身下得Omega，时不时撸动巴基的性器，他松开巴基的手好让巴基可以肆意抓挠他的背，然后红肿的穴口和湿热的肠肉猛地收缩，他知道巴基到了。巴基在高潮的时候张开了嘴却什么声音也发不出来，只是狠狠抓破他的背，因为过载的欢愉而皱眉。

“啊……嗯……”

“我们需要去洗一洗，”他吻干巴基的眼泪，“你还好吗？”

巴基一边无力地点头一边舔了舔唇，半眯着眼笑了，“我不会用‘还好’来……下结论——操你的，罗杰斯，你还硬着？！”

对上巴基恼怒而火热的目光，史蒂夫非常肯定这个问题的答案。

 

◆23

 

“我可以这么做一整——”

“啪——”

史蒂夫的脸颊再次被他的Omega点燃，以肉眼可见的速度变红发烫，而那真实的作用是让他硬得更厉害，以及清楚意识到其实巴基还有力气继续。

****继续，他想要继续。** **

史蒂夫迫不及待想要累坏巴基，他不知道这是为什么，他本该温柔地爱抚他身下的Omega，满足巴基的所有需求，可他总想、甚至忍不住对巴基做坏事。他对巴基做的坏事大概超过了他从小到大干过的坏事总和，如果巴基知道他到现在还硬着并不是因为他不想释放，而是因为他舍不得就这么放过巴基，一定会毫不犹豫地再赠送他一巴掌，甚至一个硬邦邦的拳头。

史蒂夫知道巴基的拳头多硬，但此刻他有一个硬邦邦的家伙在巴基的身体里，而唯一能够解决这个麻烦的只有巴基。

他低下头试图寻找Omega的唇，但他的Omega不配合地别过脑袋，甚至用拳头不断地捶打他的胸口，以一种可能会砸坏肋骨的力道。那张红润而微微发肿的唇一张一合，因为他的巴基在狠狠咒骂他的名字。史蒂夫感到一丝委屈，巴基永远无法明白他的感觉，巴基不是那个苦苦纠结、怀疑、好奇、单恋了一个多月的人，更不是那个在灰心丧气之后突然收获爱情的人。他释放信息素安抚他的Omega，尽管他们的链接已经渐渐消失，信息素的作用已经微乎其微，然后用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着巴基的下颌和耳垂，直到巴基放软了语气，甚至不再试图打断他的肋骨。

“该死，你又变大了……”巴基的声音黏糊糊的，胶在他的耳边，“我是不是做错了什么？”

像是触电一般，史蒂夫抬起头直视那双依然满是水光的绿眼睛，“什么？不不不，你为什么会这么想？”

“因为你还硬着，你没有享受到我享受到的。”

史蒂夫有些哭笑不得，他理了理巴基的头发，不顾巴基的反对，执拗地吻了吻男友的鼻尖，“不，我只是想要、想要继续……”

“什么？”

噢上帝，也许他不该在他们的第一次结合的时候表现得那么贪心。他想要的太多，也许他应该做的是慢慢来。

巴基皱眉，似乎无法理解他的意思，“那你为什么不继续？”

老实说，史蒂夫还无法适应现在的情况:他不仅成了巴基真正的男友，还有开始有被惯坏的倾向，他不该奢求更多，但他停不下来。

“吻我。”

巴基毫不犹豫地照做了。

如果有人把他摇醒，抱歉地告知他这一切只是个梦，他一点也不会感到惊讶。他无法保持清醒，不管他吻了巴基多少遍，那绝不是让他保持清醒的方法，巴基的气味、体温、亲吻、爱抚……所有关于巴基的一切都让他狂热不已，那是一种致命而无法抗拒的吸引力。

他吮吸巴基的舌，小幅度挺身，在那个依旧湿热紧致的甬道抽插直到巴基的身体再次被点燃。他的Omega喘息着，低低地呻吟，揪着他的金发不让这个吻结束。巴基的身体染上了情欲的色彩，那是他的杰作。

“嗯……啊……”

他撸动巴基渐渐勃起的阴茎，感受它在他的手里不断发烫变硬，他的手上沾着的前液涂在巴基的嘴角，然后用舌尖把羞耻的性爱气息渡进巴基的嘴里，邀请他的男友一起品尝。

“混蛋、”巴基气息不稳地抱怨，“嗯……再重一点，再——啊……”

史蒂夫在抽插的过程中用手指把巴基凌乱的湿发梳到巴基的脑后，他想要看清巴基的表情——该死，光是看着巴基痛苦又无比欢愉的表情就足以让他射出来。他从来没有想过巴基会露出这样诱人而性感的表情，都是因为他，他能让巴基如此舒服，都是因为他。

史蒂夫不止一次希望巴基能有更多的表情，而不只是一副冷冰冰的模样，当巴基无意识地微笑着享受性爱，他只希望没有人能够看到这样迷人得过分的巴基。

他已经陷得太深了，但他不需要解药。

“该死，我觉得——啊……我身下的地板、嗯……烫得要命……”巴基眯着眼，“多亏了你，亲爱的。”

“要洗一洗吗？我们可以——啊……去浴室。”在巴基轻轻点头后史蒂夫勾起男友的一条腿，另一只手撑着地面，“搂住我的脖子。”

史蒂夫抱起了乖乖搂住他的巴基，而他的阴茎依然插在巴基的后穴，重力的作用让他进得更深，几乎完全插了进去。巴基发出一声无法抑制的呻吟，那双火辣的长腿缠紧了他的腰，因为突然的刺激而持续收缩的后穴紧紧吸着他的阴茎，让他舒服得差点忘了接下来要做什么。

“你就是舍不得拔出去，不是吗？”巴基近乎咬牙切齿。

“我可以这么做……”史蒂夫没有再说下去，因为唯一阻止巴基狠狠揍他的方式是先发制人，他轻而易举地堵住巴基的唇，紧搂着Alpha的Omega束手无策，只能恼怒地回吻，在唇舌交缠的同时偷偷使用锋利又撩人的牙齿作弊，史蒂夫差一点就要把怀里的人扔到床上大干一场，这可真要命。

史蒂夫无意在行走的时候抽插，但巴基敏感得过了头，因为轻微的颠簸而颤抖扭动，让他呼吸急促，血脉偾张，所以当他在能够打开浴室的门之前便失控地将自己的Omega抵在墙上操干，史蒂夫一点也不感到意外。

“啊……该死——啊——”

“操你的罗杰斯、啊——啊……太深了……”巴基胡乱地抓挠他的背，甚至用牙齿啃咬他的肩膀，“给我——啊、啊啊——”

史蒂夫用一只手护住巴基的后脑勺，然后不顾一切地撞击，狠狠地抽插直到巴基的后穴流出黏腻的清液，直到巴基疯狂地迎合他的撞击，直到他们再次把这个地方变得淫乱不堪……上帝，他爱极了插着巴基的感觉，爱极了巴基的呻吟，爱极了他们交缠的方式。

他用一只手拖着巴基的臀，另一只手扣住巴基的手腕，滑进巴基的手心，与他心爱的Omega十指紧扣，开始了最后的冲刺。

“啊——啊、嗯……”

“给我、史蒂夫——嗯……”

巴基仰着头，完完全全露出最为脆弱的脖颈，就像一头心甘情愿牺牲肉身、等待被俘虏宰割的野兽，在Alpha最后一次狠狠抽插的时候发出被情欲吞噬前的嘶吼。

“啊、啊啊——”

他们的喘息与呻吟让空气变得暧昧而淫秽，史蒂夫感觉到自己正在成结，巴基为此狠狠抓挠他的背，挣扎着，扭动着，同时努力寻找他的唇。

在一个急促的吻结束后史蒂夫轻抚巴基的脸，让他的Omega与他对视，“你愿意让我标记你吗，巴基？”

“啊……史蒂夫……”巴基皱着眉呻吟，似乎无法承受Alpha的结。

史蒂夫心疼吻了吻巴基的额头，他只是需要得到巴基的答案，他必须亲口听到巴基的答案。

****“回答我，巴基，你愿意让我成为你的Alpha吗？”** **

 

◆24

 

Alpha的结不断胀大，一滴又一滴的汗珠从他们的额头滑落，史蒂夫知道巴基的身体已经快要无法承受，尤其以这样的姿势。他的Omega因为被持续撑开的痛苦和剧烈到令人害怕的快感抽泣着，像一只在迷雾中迷失的无助的动物，勉强挂在他身上，虚弱而无力地轻搂着他。

史蒂夫没有等到他的答案，因为巴基似乎快要晕过去了，比起失望和难过，他感到更多的是不知所措。他轻声叫着巴基的名字，他的Omega呜咽着，时不时会费劲地回应他。

“想躺下吗，巴基？”

“嗯……”

鉴于巴基的单人床早已被他们齐心协力弄得脏乱不堪，在地上好好滚过好几轮的他们也许可以在上面躺着直到成结结束。上帝啊，他们根本没有准备好，他从来没想过自己有一天会让巴基如此痛苦。

史蒂夫想要用最轻柔的动作把巴基抱离那堵墙，让他的Omega好好躺到那张柔软舒适的床，但他的结在他能够这么做之前胀到最大的程度，然后射精带来的剧烈快感几乎将他吞噬，他不得不用力抵着巴基才能阻止自己带着巴基摔到地上。史蒂夫发誓，他的膝盖从来没有颤抖得那么厉害，快感疯狂地刺激着他的每一根神经，他想要立刻咬破什么东西，他知道那是Alpha的本能，他想要在射在巴基身体的同时狠狠咬破巴基的腺体，注入他的信息素，永久地标记巴基，让他们真正属于彼此。这毫无疑问很幼稚，但那是他想要做的，他希望巴基也想要他。

他在巴基的耳边呻吟，胡乱地亲吻他的Omega，吻干巴基眼角的泪水然后寻找巴基的唇。巴基接受了他的吻，尽管巴基一直皱着眉，但巴基吻他的方式说明了一切。

射精的过程不算漫长，巴基一直在低声抽泣，史蒂夫无法想象巴基的感受，除了释放信息素安抚他的Omega，他似乎什么都做不了。

他胡乱地道歉，尽管再给他无数次选择的机会他也不会改变这个决定。他想要巴基，他没法改变这点。

“傻瓜……”巴基这么回应他的道歉，然后主动吻住他，似乎想要用这种方式阻止他继续道歉。他们黏糊糊地吻着彼此，心跳加速却不知为何，巴基尝起来的味道就像他的，史蒂夫怎么也停不下来。

“好的、好的……”

“什么？”

巴基眯着眼笑起来，“我在回答你的问题。”

“哪个？”史蒂夫傻乎乎地问，他并不是故意的，他只是问了太多问题，从成结开始到现在，他大概一直在问问题。他想知道巴基疼不疼，想知道这会不会太过了，想知道巴基是否愿意成为他的Omega。

噢该死，巴基真的愿意成为他的Omega？在他粗暴地将他抵在墙上然后成结，让他痛苦不堪，在他们的第一次如此糟糕之后？

“标记我，史蒂夫……”巴基说着，完全睁开了那双深邃的绿眼睛，史蒂夫清楚看到它们映出的自己，看到巴基眼里的他看上去又傻气又幸福得过了头。他迫不及待地堵住巴基的唇，而巴基的回应一如他渴望的热情。

“标记我，”在这个吻结束后巴基再一次说出这个令他幸福得发疯的话，然后巴基笑了，“但不是现在。”

史蒂夫承认他有一点点失望，不，他绝对尊重巴基的想法，他只是……

“除非你现在能够咬到我的……啊……后颈，但也许你会扭断你的脖子。”

巴基说的一点没错，当他们面对面，咬破对方的腺体实在有些困难，甚至匪夷所思。

“你真幽默，我快要被你吓死了。”

巴基笑得浑身都在抖，“你居然说我幽默，从没有人、这么说过……”他们又吻了一会儿，然后巴基轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，目光如炬，“所以……你一定很喜欢我。”

史蒂夫不确定“喜欢”是不是一个准确的词，那显然不是一个程度足够深的词，他也喜欢他的朋友们，但巴基对他而言显然是最特别，最与众不同的那个人。

****“我也喜欢你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我讨厌你总让我不知所措，但我在你差点把我撕成两半后依然想要吻你……嗯……所以我猜、我是真的喜欢你，也许喜欢得过了头。”** **

史蒂夫非常庆幸他们此刻锁在一起，否则他一定会就这么单膝跪下，拿着空气做的戒指向巴基求婚，傻乎乎地告诉巴基他已经想好了孩子们的名字，然后巴基会毫不犹豫地打断他的肋骨并和他分手。

他时时刻刻想要干傻事，尽管他清楚地知道巴基可能会打断他的肋骨。

也许坠入爱河就是这种感觉。

“鉴于你已经灌满了我，罗杰斯，我们可以躺回床上吗？”巴基慵懒地吸了吸鼻子，“我的腿很酸。”

这可真是个好问题。而史蒂夫忽然发现一个更为严重的问题——他爱极了巴基在他们做爱的时候叫他“罗杰斯”，那比春药还管用，倒不是说他试过春药，这只是一种比喻说法……

“你刚刚是把你的脑子射进来了吗，罗杰斯？我在跟你说话——唔……”

他火急火燎地堵住巴基的嘴，完全无法解释那团忽然熊熊燃烧的火从何而来。巴基揪着他的金发，吮吸他的舌直到有津液顺着他们的嘴角流出来……

巴基咬了他一口，看起来有些气恼，“去床上。”

“抱歉……我只是……”史蒂夫本想解释，但巴基将他的话活活瞪了回去。他只好按照原计划抱紧了巴基，小心走向那张床。

他们在成功“着陆”之前便再一次吻到一起，巴基发出微不可闻的惊叹，史蒂夫则负责吞掉巴基所有的喘息与呻吟。他挤在巴基的双腿间，勾起男友的一条腿让他们更亲密地交缠在一起。他逐渐将亲吻的阵地转移到巴基的胸膛，用他所知道的最羞耻的方式吮吸巴基的乳头，伸出舌尖挑逗、疼爱、讨好它们，而巴基从原本克制地喘息、甚至违心地阻止他这么做，到抛弃羞耻心，主动按住他的脑袋让他好好吮吸啃咬那两颗又红又硬的肉粒……

Alpha的结大概还有半个小时才会完全消退，而他们已经找到了打发时间的好办法。

 

“啊……”

“嗯……再深一点——啊……”

巴基的呻吟回荡在狭窄的淋浴间，温热的水从他们的头顶倾泻而下，顺着他们赤裸的身体流淌到地上，而他一刻不停地操干着他的男友，从后面，他做好了永久标记巴基的准备。

史蒂夫扣着巴基的腰，看着那根完全勃起的粗长阴茎在巴基浑圆挺翘的臀间不断地进出，只觉得浑身的血液都在往下半身涌去，他呼吸困难，除了狠狠抽插以外什么也不想做。

巴基将手抵在墙上，颤抖着转过头看他，而他毫不留情地堵住那张试图呻吟的嘴，吮吸巴基的舌直到他们失去呼吸的能力。

“唔……嗯——啊……”

“啊——操、操你，罗杰斯——啊……”

他顶到最深处，重重碾过巴基的敏感点，好几次让他的男友差点因为站不稳而跪下，巴基剧烈喘息，气息不稳地叫他“混蛋罗杰斯”，但巴基完全不知道他可以多混蛋。

他爱抚巴基的勃起，啃咬巴基的肩膀，重重舔过巴基的腺体却不咬下去，他的囊袋一次次拍打在他们交合的部位，弄红了那片敏感的皮肤，他甚至无法自制而抽打巴基的臀，他让巴基颤抖着、疯狂着、咒骂着、呻吟着，一切都在失控。

一切都在失控，他们都清楚这点，甚至不吝惜让这团火燃得更炙热。温热的水流过史蒂夫的肩背，似乎在亲吻巴基在上面留下的无数抓痕，让那些抓痕变得又痛又麻，而唯一会因此被惩罚的是巴基，他的巴基。

“啊……标记我——啊……”

“听到了吗、混蛋……啊……如果你还是个男人就给我——啊……”

“嘘……我还没到，巴基。”

巴基狠狠砸了墙一拳，仿佛那是他的脸。

“我们一起，好吗？”

“啊——”巴基呻吟，“我快要——啊……标记我、你这个……”

“什么？”

“混蛋……啊……”

“说你要我，巴基，告诉我你想要我。”

巴基快要到了，不断收缩的后穴紧紧地吸着他，随时可能让他缴械投降，但他想要听到那句话。

他想要巴基想要他。

“啊——啊、啊——”

“说出来，巴基。”

“我……我想要你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯、哈……标记我——啊——”

他咬破巴基的腺体，注入他的信息素，让巴基真正成为他的，他也真正成为巴基的。巴基咬住了唇，承受着他的标记。他们的手指紧扣着，直到史蒂夫不得不用双手抓紧无法支撑自己的巴基。

史蒂夫一直不理解为什么永久标记需要Alpha和Omega身体上的结合，他现在懂了。他狠狠干着他的Omega，在巴基高潮的同时进行标记，就好像他们真的融为了一体。

他和巴基如此契合，他们本该如此。

他们剧烈呼吸，依然上气不接下气，心脏跳得像最激烈的鼓点，几乎要跳出他们的胸口。史蒂夫幸福得发疯，他从来不知道自己可以那么快乐，甚至无法单纯用“幸福”或者“快乐”这样常见的词来形容他的感觉，而那全是因为巴基。

之前射出的精液还残留在巴基的身体，史蒂夫无法保证再一次成结会不会让巴基的身体崩溃，于是他忍着射精的冲动抽离那个湿热紧致的天堂，而巴基忽然单膝跪下，含住他的勃起直到他无法控制地射进那张微微红肿的嘴里。

“啊……”他呻吟着释放，按着巴基的头让巴基含得更深，他无法控制自己，他不想控制自己。然后他跪下来，疯狂地吮吸巴基的嘴，尝到残留在巴基口腔里的精液，他停不下来。

他们几乎遍体鳞伤，嘴唇被咬破，巴基的小穴被干得无法闭合，而他浑身布满了暧昧的抓痕，但他们甘之如殆。

巴基又一次在史蒂夫给他吹头发的时候睡着，史蒂夫微笑着吻了吻巴基的额头和嘴唇，抱着他脱力的Omega在凌晨沉沉睡去。

 

◆25

 

巴基大概在沉睡将近四个小时后在他怀里醒来，哑着嗓子说要喝水。

没有黏糊糊的早安吻，没有甜蜜的温存，但这感觉对极了，仅仅是在他的单人床上拥着巴基，在巴基醒来的下一秒被唤醒，这感觉对极了。史蒂夫吻了吻巴基的脸颊，但后者不配合地别过脸，低声咕哝着，迷迷糊糊地强调自己渴得要命。

史蒂夫知道他本该在那场漫长的初夜运动结束后让巴基补充水分，因为巴基狼狈得不像话，嘴唇因为脱水而干裂，黑眼圈似乎又加深了好几个度，但巴基率先睡着了，史蒂夫又舍不得叫醒早已疲惫不堪的男友。他不甘心地吻了吻巴基裸露出被单的肩膀，正好吻到他不久前留下的吻痕，巴基发出惬意的咕噜声，史蒂夫这才恋恋不舍地离开他们的被窝，给他的Omega端来一杯水。

巴基依然闭着眼，在他的帮助下咕咚咕咚地喝掉了半杯水，史蒂夫尽量不去看巴基滚动的、性感的喉结，或者那对诱人的胸脯，他告诉自己不能心猿意马，但事实是小罗杰斯渐渐精神起来，如果他还穿着裤子，他的裤裆已经支起了一个令人羞耻的小帐篷。这也许不能怪巴基无意识展示自己的身体，也不能怪他可以随时随地对着巴基发情，毕竟现在是凌晨六点半，这是正常的生理现象不是吗？

他偷偷喝掉巴基喝剩的半杯水，这感觉非常的……合法与甜蜜。他的Omega似乎又睡了过去，就在他的怀里，但三分钟后巴基彻底醒过来，用那双过分迷人的绿眼睛目不转睛地看着他将近半分钟。

这半分钟漫长得要命，史蒂夫有一瞬间怀疑巴基会否认他们的关系，因为巴基看上去有些迷失、不知所措甚至可以算作后悔，但巴基的目光渐渐变得柔和，甚至伸出手轻抚他的脸颊。

“告诉我，”巴基的嗓子依然哑得要命，性感得要命，“你昨晚是不是射在了我的……”

“是的。”史蒂夫急促地打断巴基的话，通过毫无羞愧地承认自己的罪行，否则他会忍不住再次把他的Omega扑倒，而这一次巴基很有可能直接把他踹下床。

“那帮我个忙。”

“什么？”

“我得过去拿点东西——你把我抱得太紧了。”

史蒂夫有些委屈，他期待的早安吻迟迟不见踪影，现在巴基还想离开他的怀抱。尽管他委屈、失望又难过，他还是乖乖松开了手，而巴基轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，给了他一个比日出还美丽的微笑然后起身坐起来。

鉴于巴基还能那么轻松地活动四肢，他也许还需要再加把劲。

他的Omega坐着穿上他的拖鞋，然后起身，而灰色的被单从那具赤裸的、性感得、布满吻痕的身体轻轻滑落……那绝对比日出美妙多了，史蒂夫完全移不开眼。暴露在空气中的Omega拥有最诱人的肉体，那便是小罗杰斯硬得发疯的直接原因。史蒂夫希望他能顺着巴基的后颈一路吻下，就像他的床单。

****史蒂夫找不到理由继续躺在床上。** **

巴基甚至没有费心穿上任何布料，没有任何遮掩，就好像巴基是故意引诱房间里的Alpha。史蒂夫情不自禁地走近，只见巴基正在试图服下一片白色的小药丸，他给巴基递水，顺便从后面搂住他的Omega。

“你吃了什么？”

巴基试着躲避他的亲吻，但在微笑，同时拿起那瓶刚开封的药瓶，转了半圈好让他看清上面的标签。

“对不起，”史蒂夫感到无比抱歉，“我下一次会记得带……套子。”事实上他甚至不确定那玩意叫什么。

巴基似乎翻了个白眼，“所以你真的有准备安全套吗？”

“没有。”史蒂夫老实回答。

“也许我们该买一些回来——该死的，罗杰斯，你是兔子吗？”

“我是，”史蒂夫毫不羞愧地承认，同时将自己的阴茎抵在巴基的臀缝，“也许吧，面对你的时候我就是一只可以随时随地发情的兔子。”

他没法控制自己，当他们的身体毫无阻隔地紧贴着，他呼吸着巴基的气息，感受着巴基的温度，他迫不及待想要让巴基的身体迅速发烫、颤抖……

史蒂夫吻了吻巴基后颈的齿痕，那让巴基发出一声轻叹，然后他开始制造更多的吻痕，直到巴基不再咒骂他的名字或者试图阻止他。他的Omega用右手向后搂住他的脖子，呼吸急促，不知羞耻地扭动着身体，似乎在迎合他的爱抚。完全勃起的Alpha性器被Omega紧俏的臀缝夹住，史蒂夫感觉自己全身的血液都在飞速往下半身涌去，他想要更多，巴基也是。

巴基发出低低的叹息，转过身吻住他，这不是史蒂夫幻想中的甜蜜的早安吻，因为巴基吻他的方式下流得过了头，他唯一想做的就是立刻深埋进那片极致的天堂。

他再一次把自己的Omega放到床上，那双火辣的长腿迅速缠住他的腰，但他的Omega将食指抵在他的嘴唇，阻止他再次吻下去。

“不准成结，罗杰斯。”

“我保证。”

“那好……我不介意把你当成我的早餐。”

他火急火燎地堵住巴基的嘴，然后进入Omega温暖而紧致的身体……

 

◆26

 

史蒂夫不得不在九点的时候叫醒他的Omega，尽管他才让巴基睡了一个小时，但他们早上还有课。

巴基在半梦半醒间结结实实地给了他的左脸一巴掌，这对于早已神清气爽的他而言完全没有必要，当然，巴基揍他的原因绝不是为了让他醒过来。

他的脸颊火辣辣的，嘴唇则痒得不行，于是他执拗地将巴基吻醒，后者出于追求对称又给了他的右脸一巴掌。

****而出于某种原因，史蒂夫吻得更起劲了。** **

在他第一百零一次解释他们得去上课还有进食之后巴基恼怒地睁开眼，一把掐住他的脖子，立刻让他无法呼吸。

“听着，罗杰斯，”巴基几乎是咬牙切齿，“也许你是我的Alpha，但如果你想在日出之前干我，别指望我去上课。”

“可你……已经醒了……”史蒂夫抓着巴基的手腕，委委屈屈地指出问题所在。

巴基笑得过分动人，“多亏了你，亲爱的。”

然后新鲜空气再次灌入他的身体。大难不死之后依然贼心不改的Alpha用接下来的五分钟时间把自己的Omega吻得服服帖帖。

也许他们真的应该好好考虑一下准确的起床时间，错过早餐时间可不是开玩笑的。

他们似乎沉浸在自己的世界太久了，昨夜大概是史蒂夫生命中最美好的夜晚，但这个世界不只有他们两个人，从来不是，而直到他们穿戴整齐、背上单肩包离开他们的寝室、被住在他们隔壁的红发Alpha用口哨声叫住，史蒂夫才意识到这个问题。

“嘿伙计们，告诉我，昨晚你们是不是来了个四人约会？”

“什么？抱歉我还不知道怎么称呼你……”史蒂夫不知道对方是什么意思，但他有一种非常不好的预感。

红发Alpha大笑着扶额，“噢抱歉，我有些冒失，叫我查理就好。”

“史蒂夫，他是巴基，我的……室友。”

“虽然这是我们第一次打招呼，我也不知道之前为什么没有注意到你们我只是太沉溺于那些该死的电子游戏……但我必须得说，你们昨晚带回来的Omega们的辣透了——还是说只有一个Omega？你们……共同……怪不得叫得那么起劲。”

巴基脖子都红了，背过身去欲盖弥彰地遮盖那些暗红印子，史蒂夫不知所措地愣在原地，“什么？”

“够啦，亲爱的，我们都是Alpha，难道我不懂那是什么吗？”查理勾住史蒂夫的肩膀，“有个问题，下次能不能叫上我？看在我不介意被你们吵得睡不着的份上。”

史蒂夫怀疑羞耻心能够直接杀死自己，他拼命咳嗽，“……咳咳，不……没有什么Omega，我们昨晚只是……”他看了一眼假装不认识他的巴基，委委屈屈地撒了谎，“看了一部片子，你懂的……那种……”

查理看上去很失望，“噢，原来是这样，但那听起来很真实——听着，如果你们以后还要这么做，我建议你们不要把音量调到最大，你知道的，这里隔音不怎么好。”

“好的，我……”

“而且我肯定你们昨晚不止看了一部。”

****上帝啊上帝啊上帝啊……请对他仁慈一些……** **

查理拍了拍他的肩膀，不停告诉他这没有关系，一切都很好，史蒂夫恨不得找个地缝钻进去，但生活就是如此糟糕。

巴基低声说了一句“我先去课室”然后就这么抛下他，史蒂夫匆匆甩掉他们的新朋友，追上他的Omega，甚是粗鲁地拽住巴基的手腕然后把试图挣扎的巴基拽进空无一人的消防逃生通道。

他足足吻了巴基三分钟才找回自己的心跳，在那三分钟里巴基换着法子咒骂他，但他刚刚经历了人生中最尴尬最糟糕的时刻，他需要巴基的吻，那是唯一的良药。

“都怪你，罗杰斯……你这该死的兔子……我要跟你分——唔……”

他堵住巴基的嘴，阻止巴基因为恼羞成怒而说出任何伤人又违心的话。当他再一次把巴基吻得服服帖帖，那股压抑已久的委屈又上来了。

“那你呢，残忍地拒绝公开我们的关系，我愿意告诉所有人我喜欢的是Alpha，我会保护你，巴基。相信我，好吗？”

巴基立刻愣住了，史蒂夫不由得怀疑他的语气太重了，正想要道歉，但巴基捧起他的脸，与他对视，那双深邃的绿眼睛里只有他一人。

“听着，我并不是拒绝公开我们的关系，我只是……需要一点时间适应，如果公开，我不想对你的朋友说谎，史蒂夫。你信任他们，我也愿意相信他们会保守我的秘密。”

“你是说，你会告诉他们你是Omega吗？”

“我不会对你，或是你的朋友说谎，更不想看到你为了我对你的朋友们说谎。再说，这是我们在一起的第一天，你真的要跟我吵架吗？”

史蒂夫委屈又兴奋地吻巴基的嘴，一遍又一遍，在他们差点走火之前不甘心地停下。

“那……在你准备好之前，我们怎么办？”

“我只是需要一点时间，具体多久还得看你的表现，顺便说一句，你的表现一直很差劲。”

“我会改的，”史蒂夫慌慌张张地吻了吻巴基的额头，“在那之前呢？”

“在那之前，这是……地下情。”

****地下情。** **

史蒂夫感到呼吸困难，“地下情”这个词从来没有出现在他的世界，但巴基总有一种让他义无反顾的魔力，他迫不及待想要与巴基开始一场“地下情”。

而现在，他迫不及待想要再吃一次“早餐”。

 

◆27

 

史蒂夫可以忍住不在上课的时候偷偷去拉巴基的左手，可以忍住不在下课的第一秒火急火燎地堵住巴基的唇，但他无法停止一次次去确认巴基就坐在他的身边，距离他不到一只手掌的长度，而巴基愿意坐在他身旁的原因令他无法保持平稳的心跳和呼吸—— ** **他们成了彼此的Alpha和Omega。****

这是他和巴基作为恋人度过的第一个上午，然后是中午、下午、傍晚，夜晚……史蒂夫猜想自己还需要一些时间习惯自己的新生活，但他甘之如殆。

史蒂夫从未在课堂上如此心不在焉，他先是思考了巴基喜欢他的原因，第一万次肯定昨晚的一切真实发生过，然后继续思考如何做一个称职又可靠的Alpha。也许他应该向有经验的人请教一番，他可不想让他的Omega失望。

上帝啊，他们还太年轻，在大学时代的早期就进行完全标记的Alpha和Omega并不占多数，解除终身标记的链接对Alpha和Omega而言无疑是一种可怕的酷刑，巴基是否明白那是一个十分重大的决定？

史蒂夫为了巴基的身体忧虑，但每当想到巴基是如何在他们情到浓时叫着他的名字、不顾一切地请求他的标记，他就恨不得一遍又一遍狠狠地亲吻他的巴基。

可他必须忍住这样的冲动，这可真不简单。

****这可一点儿也不简单。** **

从未转头看他的Omega认真地听着课，时不时记下一些简短的笔记，似乎并不在意来自Alpha的“骚扰”。

史蒂夫并不是故意的，他只是很幸福，快乐得几乎要失去理智，而从巴基的发尾和衣领的交界处隐隐露出的斑斑暗红印子更是让他心猿意马。史蒂夫动笔在笔记本上涂涂写写，直到下课铃声响起他才迷迷糊糊地发现他其实在笔记本上画了一幅画，而画中的男主人公在“欣赏”了他的画作几秒钟之后漫不经心地说了一句“还不错”。史蒂夫只能庆幸自己只画了脸的部分，再往下的话……他很有可能会遭受来自Omega的怒火。

“还愣着做什么，你不想去餐厅吃午餐？”

巴基白了若有所思的Alpha一眼，慢吞吞地收拾课本和文具，可当巴基把一切收拾妥当，史蒂夫还是一副不在状况的欠揍模样。

“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫看了看忙着收拾书包然后匆匆离开的男孩女孩们，又看了看一脸不耐烦的巴基，“我可不可以……”

“到底是什么？”

“你先坐下。”

巴基皱着眉，不爽地放下刚刚背好的单肩包，坐了下来。

“已经整整两节课了……”

史蒂夫凑近，而似乎觉察到他想要做什么，巴基立刻变了脸，难以置信地看着他，那双几乎要迸溅出火花的绿眼睛清楚地写着“你真是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜”，然后干脆利落地捂住他的嘴，“做你的梦去吧，罗杰斯。”

被拒绝的Alpha也不气馁，后退一分然后举起自己的课本，“没有人会看到。”

“是啊，他们肯定不会猜到居然有人会蠢到用这种方式接吻。”巴基的白眼都快翻到天上去了，但史蒂夫认为那样的巴基酷得要命。

“就一个。”

“把你的课本放下，罗杰斯。”

“叫我‘史蒂夫’。”史蒂夫委屈地反驳，他当然不会告诉巴基他有多喜欢巴基在床上叫他“罗杰斯”。

“你先把那该死的课本放下。”

史蒂夫照做了，然后巴基在他完成任务的下一秒扣住他的脑袋并堵住他的嘴——噢不，史蒂夫怎么也没有预料到成为巴基的男友会是这种感觉，他真希望他的心脏足够配合，不要一次次试图跳出他的胸膛。

在他忍不住把巴基扑倒在那排座椅之前，他的Omega中断了这个吻，眼中带着水光，眼眶因此变得猩红，嘴唇亮晶晶的，让人渴望再好好亲吻一次。

“够了吗？”巴基气恼地开口。

史蒂夫非常诚实地摇头，他总是诚实的。

“叫我‘史蒂夫’。”

“别得寸进尺。”

“就一次。”

巴基无奈又怒不可遏，瞪了他整整五秒钟之后忽然垂下那双绿眼睛，闷闷地叫了一声“史蒂夫”。

史蒂夫火急火燎地封住巴基的嘴，他试图阻止自己这么做但他成功地失败了。这一次他趁着巴基闭上双眼，偷偷地举起了课本。

他也许真的过于擅长得寸进尺，就像他的教练们说的，熟能生巧。

 

◆28

 

巴基需要时间适应，史蒂夫完全能够理解，所以他决定先向山姆他们隐瞒他和巴基已经在一起的事实（虽然他怀疑山姆他们早就认定了这件事），在餐厅的时候尽量离他的老友们远远的。那多少令他有些沮丧，但巴基在他身边，他不能要求更多了。

作为Alpha的史蒂夫尽量满足巴基，巴基也在他的鼓励下吃了不少蔬菜，当他们肩并肩走回寝室，史蒂夫尽量不在脑子里偷偷排演某些令人面红耳赤的爱情片段或者去牵巴基的手，可那个曾经与巴基共进午餐的黑发Alpha不知从何而来，走向他们，然后毫不困难地挡住了他们的去路。

“我得承认我有些惊讶，詹姆斯。”

巴基似乎有些措手不及，甚至不自觉后退了一步，“洛基？”

“噢原来你还记得我，”被巴基叫做“洛基”的黑发Alpha笑得一点诚意都没有，“我听说你最近和一个浑身肌肉的四分卫走得很近。”

“那个四分卫叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，而且他在跟你说话。”史蒂夫替巴基回答了这个问题，同时拼命忍住说出“我和巴基正在上床”的冲动。那可一点儿也不容易。

巴基抿了抿唇，“洛基，这是史蒂夫。史蒂夫，这是洛基。”

“索尔跟我说过……橄榄球队的队长，”洛基摆出一副令人费解的同情模样，“很高兴认识你……队长。”

史蒂夫本该拿出队长的气势回应，但他无法控制地走神……如果巴基叫他“队长”，他会是什么感觉？

“我不能待太久，你看上去有些疲惫，詹姆斯，你和你的愚蠢室友相处得还好吗？”

史蒂夫难以置信地看了看巴基，后者立刻红了脸，明目张胆地回避他的目光，然后他愣愣地问：“詹姆斯的室友怎么愚蠢了？”

“我真的该走了，也许你可以问问詹姆斯……”洛基用最意味深长的方式眨了眨眼，“也许你会忍不住替他好好揍一揍那个愚蠢的金发Alpha。”

史蒂夫不知道自己是如何把巴基带进了走廊尽头的卫生间的一间隔间，如何气恼、失落又委屈地询问那是怎么回事，等他反应过来的时候他们已经吻得难舍难分，巴基被他抵在门板上，艰难地搂着他的脖子，过分热情地回吻他，就好像他做了一件再正确不过的事。可当他们气喘吁吁地停下，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，史蒂夫很快就难过地想起了他们在这里的真正原因。

“听着，我很抱歉，我当时只是气得厉害。也许我说了你的坏话，也许不止一点点，但我实在太生气了，你的信息素让我心烦意乱……”巴基捧着他的脸，像是在哄他，“洛基总是那么夸张，我不过放了他一次鸽子，他在报复我。”

“你跟他单独约会？”

巴基瞪大双眼，看上去恨不得揍他一拳，“我说了那么多，而你只注意到这个？”

“你们本来打算做什么？”

“只是去图书馆，洛基很喜欢书。”

噢该死，巴基知道那个坏心眼的洛基喜欢书，却不知道他最喜欢哪种苏打水……史蒂夫酸溜溜地想着，然后他意识到今天的巴基远远不如昨晚热情，说不定巴基已经后悔了，只因为过于倔强才不说出来。

“怎么了？嘿，别难过，我不擅长道歉或者是安慰人……”

空气中的Alpha信息素陡然变得浓烈，史蒂夫不知道自己怎么了，突然被嫉妒和恼怒俘虏，他将自己心爱的Omega抵在门上，显得过于咄咄逼人。

“我不喜欢这样，巴基。”

“怎样？”

“你和他，只有你和他两个人。”

“图书馆里有很多人。”

“他是个Alpha。”

“你也是个Alpha，现在这里只有我们。”

“但我是你的。”

“但你在嫉妒。”

“我在嫉妒，”史蒂夫毫不脸红地承认，“我在嫉妒，以一种我根本无法理解的方式，我像一个占有欲十足的混蛋，一个连我自己都无法赞同的愚蠢Alpha，但我在嫉妒。”

他浑身颤抖，嫉妒得快要发疯，恨不得立刻在这里将他的Omega吃干抹净。他在巴基的眼睛里看到了一个陌生的自己，可他没法控制自己，他那愚蠢的嫉妒心、占有欲，全是为了一个人。

巴基似乎被他的坦白吓到了，难以置信地看着他，但那双绿眼睛里流露的不是恼怒，而是不解。

“我让你这么没有安全感吗，史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

“我需要你的批准才能吻你。”

“当我们不在寝室的时候，而你从来不遵守规则。”

“因为我是愚蠢的金发Alpha。”

“我已经说了对不起……”

“你知道我会为你做任何事，但我不够完美，甚至是一个永远无法被满足的、毛毛躁躁的Alpha，可我就是想要你，巴基。”史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子，“一想到你和其他的Alpha单独待在一起我就——”

巴基猛地用一个吻打断了他，然后是下一个吻、又一个吻，数不清的吻……等史蒂夫反应过来，他已经老老实实地坐在了隔间的马桶盖上，而巴基跨坐在他的身上，惹火地蹭着他，史蒂夫严重怀疑那些吻有强劲的麻醉作用。

****一定是的。** **

巴基恼怒地吻着他，抓着他的金色碎发加深他们的吻，然后在最后一个吻结束之时结结实实地给了他一巴掌，让麻醉的效果立刻消失殆尽。

“这是因为你不够清醒。我不后悔说你是个愚蠢的金发Alpha，因为你就是，”巴基的双唇颤抖着，“你根本不了解我，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫本想说些什么，但巴基突然解开他的皮带，掏出几乎完全勃起的Alpha性器，在顷刻间夺走他的呼吸。

“你的傻气几乎要溢出来了，你知道吗？”

史蒂夫可以替自己辩解，如果巴基没有用高超的技巧撸动他的勃起。

巴基咬着他的耳垂，呼出令他痒得要命的热气，“我没有在每一个角落吻你，是因为我比你会忍耐，听清楚了吗？你这个傻瓜……”

史蒂夫想要说些什么，但那二十六个字母似乎在跟他玩捉迷藏，而且他输得很彻底。他唯一能做的就是笨拙地寻找巴基的唇，同时火急火燎地试图解开巴基的皮带，但巴基抓住他的手，慢慢地、又轻又重地咬了咬他的嘴唇。

“我喜欢你，罗杰斯……不只是说说而已。”

然后巴基给了他一切。

 

◆29

 

如果他们此刻在床上，史蒂夫一定会毫不犹豫地将他的Omega压在身下亲吻、爱抚、操干，但他深陷情欲，只能任由巴基用嘴咬开他的衬衫扣子，伸出湿热的舌尖舔过他的皮肤，慢慢跪下来，用最下流的方式含住他的勃起。

上帝……

汹涌的快感铺天盖地而来，史蒂夫几乎是立刻失控地扣住巴基的脑袋，将手指伸进深色的发丝然后抓紧，唯一的理智让他抑制住直接粗暴地操干那张紧紧吸着他的嘴的冲动，但巴基根本不知道自己在做什么——Omega把嘴张大最大，吞吐他的勃起，几个回合之后撸动他的柱身，伸出舌尖舔了舔最敏感的马眼，然后又一次含到最深，让他操到那紧得要命的喉咙口。最要命的是，巴基一直看着他，用那种一看便足以令人欲火焚身的眼神。

这里的学生们不常在用餐前后使用这个位于走廊尽头的卫生间，史蒂夫肯定这里只有他们二人，但随时可能有人走进来，洗手甚至走进他们旁边的隔间……该死，他们甚至没有真正锁好隔间的门，如果有人推门进来就可以看见橄榄球队的Alpha队长坐在马桶盖上，衣衫不整，而另一个火辣得要命的Alpha正在跪在地上给平日正经严肃的队长做着口活。

史蒂夫硬得发疯，想要狠狠操进Omega紧致而火热的喉咙然后深深插进Omega的后穴，他想要更多，这远远不够。

因为永久标记形成的链接，他闻到了巴基的信息素，并不浓烈却已然足够让Alpha发狂。史蒂夫知道自己已经濒临失控的边缘，而巴基又一次含到最深，吐出他的阴茎，然后色情地舔着他的囊袋，甚至用锋利的牙齿轻咬。

****巴基一定不知道自己在做什么。** **

淫靡的吞咽声充满了狭窄的空间，夹杂着Omega怎么也无法抑制的低喘。史蒂夫噎到了巴基，他并不真的感到抱歉，他甚至开始慢慢地、克制地操巴基的嘴，而巴基直视他的双眼，似乎在挑衅，或是诱惑。

该死，光是看着那根粗长甚至狰狞的暗红阴茎从那张令人欲罢不能的嘴一进一出他就能射出来，他怎么能轻易放过他的Omega。

史蒂夫算是克制地操干了几回合，然后巴基在他打算抽离的时候狠狠吮吸他的阴茎，差点让他忍不住缴了械。

“停下……巴基……”

巴基吐出那根硬到不行的阴茎，站起来，把手指放在嘴唇上，“别说话。”

史蒂夫不再说话，但他好像直接粗暴地掰断了巴基的皮带，那可真没礼貌，可他就是那么急色——他要干他的巴基，就现在，他一刻也等不了。

当他火急火燎地拉扯巴基的裤子，他的Omega笑着跨坐在他的胯上，捧着他的脸用沾满情欲气息的唇舌邀请他。他们完全勃起的阴茎时不时贴在一起，烫得要命。史蒂夫本可以撸动他们的性器，但他无法把手从Omega浑圆饱满的臀拿开，他用最下流的方式揉捏巴基的臀肉，时不时轻轻拍打然后把手指插进那个湿热的小穴。

巴基湿得要命。

他的Omega已经准备好了。

第三根手指插入的时候，他身上的Omega发出难耐的喘息，然后巴基红了脸，气鼓鼓地吻他的唇，咬他的舌。史蒂夫让手指深处，感受Omega分泌的情液顺着他的手指流下，滴到地上，然后巴基气恼地扣住他的手腕，把他的手指扯出来。

史蒂夫忍不住笑起来，坏心眼地让巴基欣赏他指间的透明黏液，甚至伸出舌尖舔了一下。

“混蛋，你这个——唔……”

他用一个吻打断巴基的咒骂，让巴基尝到自己的味道，这毫不困难地让巴基脸红了。

当这个足够淫乱的吻结束，巴基狠狠掐着他的脖子，惩罚不顾一切使坏的他，轻易令他无法呼吸，但更让史蒂夫无法呼吸的是，巴基同时扶着那根粗长的Alpha，将硕大而敏感的龟头对准了饥渴的、一张一合的穴口。

然后巴基用慢得要命的速度一点一点吞下他的勃起，同时蛮横地堵住他的唇阻止他们发出羞耻的呻吟。但巴基失败了。

“啊……”

当巴基完全吞下他的勃起，他们同时发出难以抑制的呻吟，然后他们咬着唇，停下所有动作，颇有默契地试图确认这里只有他们二人。

也许，这里只有他们，也许这里还有其他人，史蒂夫很快发现自己无法顾及那么多，因为巴基的后穴紧得要命，仿佛昨夜，甚至比那还要紧。他想要狠狠操干那湿热而紧致的小穴，插到最深处，让巴基失控，让他们连接的部位一片狼藉。

那是他唯一想要的。

一滴情液顺着Omega被完全撑开的穴口流下，滴到他的囊袋，然后继续往下流，令他痒得要命，于是史蒂夫开始不顾一切地动起来，扣住巴基的臀用力操干，一次又一次顶到巴基的敏感点，让那饥渴不已的后穴更紧地吸着他。

上帝啊，经过这间公共卫生间的门口就能听到他们弄出的声音，他身下的马桶盖发出有规律的响声，而巴基重重喘息，咬着他的耳朵，时不时发出羞耻而下流的呻吟。

“嗯……啊……”

“舒服吗……巴基？”

“闭嘴——”巴基急切地打断他的话，“不要说——啊……”

于是他抓紧巴基，掰开那浑圆而柔软的臀瓣，由下而上狠狠抽插，同时变成一头兽性大发的野兽，粗暴地啃咬巴基的肩膀和胸口，所有裸露的或是隐藏在那件白衬衣之下的皮肉。

“哈、史蒂夫……”巴基搂紧了他的脖子，狠狠按下冲水按钮，在水流声响起的同时在他耳边大声呻吟起来。

“啊——啊、慢点——啊……”

“操、我说——啊……”

“不要……该死的、你、太大了——啊……”

当抽水声停下，巴基把脑袋埋进他的颈窝，发出低低的呜咽，似乎是在委屈。

史蒂夫笑起来，却丝毫不打算放慢速度，因为巴基把他吸得太舒服，他上瘾了。

巴基在一次猛插后呻吟着坐了起来，然后捂住嘴，仿佛那是阻止自己呻吟的最好方式。史蒂夫可不愿让他的Omega受任何委屈，于是他拿开巴基的手，含住巴基的唇，同时插到深处，理所当然地换来了Omega的啃咬。巴基似乎咬破了他的舌尖，还用染上猩红的双眼瞪着他，但那只能让他干得起劲，而且他有一种预感，他坐着的马桶盖要支撑不住了。

“啊……慢点……”

“搂紧我，巴基。”

“混蛋……”

“搂紧我，宝贝……”他停下，吻了吻巴基的嘴，完全没有意识到他叫了巴基什么。

“我们得站起来。”

巴基颤抖着，慢吞吞地照做了，就好像还没有从刚才的激烈性爱中缓过神来。史蒂夫小心地将巴基的裤子完全脱下来，巴基喘息着配合，而当史蒂夫扣着巴基的臀站起来，那双性感火辣的长腿几乎是立刻缠住了他的腰，令他呼吸一滞。

他似乎从没有那么硬过。

他勾住巴基的双腿，就着站着的姿势狠狠抽插，每一次都能干到最深处。他的囊袋一下又一下拍打着巴基的臀，那片皮肉被他撞得火辣辣的。他让巴基舒服极了，否则巴基不会一次次收紧后穴，呜咽地紧楼着他，甚至咬住他的肩膀，像一只发情的猫疯狂地抓挠他的背。

他让巴基靠在他的臂弯，然后低下头啃咬吮吸Omega的乳头，让它们变得更红更硬，同时一刻不停地操着那片湿热紧致的天堂，填满他的Omega，满足他的Omega。

“操、啊……再重一点……”

“现在呢？”

“啊——”巴基虚弱地舔着唇，“给我……”

“叫我队长，巴基。”

“混蛋、啊……白日做梦——啊……”

“你不想要吗？”

巴基恼怒地瞪着他，举起一只手试图给他一巴掌，但史蒂夫轻易地扣住巴基的手腕，然后一下子插到最深。

“啊——”巴基叫出来，然后拼命咬着唇。

“叫我队长，就一次……一次就好……”

史蒂夫坏心眼地放慢速度，明知道巴基快要到了，巴基需要他的大家伙，但他就是好奇，就是想要……

“你是在惩罚我吗，罗杰斯？”巴基红着眼与他对视，那双绿眼睛里似乎载着水光，让人忍不住心疼或是……使坏。而这句话也很好地提醒了史蒂夫他们为什么会在这里，史蒂夫不会否认他再一次嫉妒了，即使他此刻正插在巴基的身体里，即使巴基的小穴紧紧吸着他，即使他才是那个唯一能够操干巴基的Alpha，他依然嫉妒得发疯。

“就算是，你先告诉我，他知不知道你是Omega？”史蒂夫生气地扣紧了巴基的臀，那让巴基皱着眉喘息起来，史蒂夫欲火焚身，但他同样气得要命，“告诉我，巴基。”

“他不知道……但是、他更喜欢Alpha——啊……”

“你还要赴约吗，告诉我……”

“傻瓜，你这个——啊……傻瓜……”

“别再折磨我，”他发狠地干起来，恨不得立刻将自己的Omega吃干抹净，一点不剩地吞进腹中。他一次次插得巴基浑身颤抖，在动情的喘息中恳求，“别折磨我，巴基……”

“啊、洛基……他跟索尔在一起。”巴基舔了舔唇，“我不会赴约……满意了吗？”

“叫我队长。”

巴基咬着唇，“嗯……操你的罗杰斯——啊……”

“不要停下、队长……”

巴基抓挠他的手臂，呻吟着用嘶哑的声音叫他“队长”，史蒂夫只觉得全身的血液都在往下身涌去，他狠狠将巴基抵在隔间得木板上，勾起Omega湿得不行的腿，再一次插到最深。他要给巴基前所未有得高潮，他是巴基的队长，只属于巴基一人。

“操……啊——”

“再深一点、队长、再——啊……”

史蒂夫猛地捂住巴基的嘴，于此同时脚步声和交谈声由远及近，越来越近。

有人进来了，然后是水龙头被打开的声音。

“操，这里的Alpha信息素怎么浓？”其中一个人低声抱怨。

“这是大学，人们做爱。”

“该死……我要在被熏死之前把这个洗掉……”

史蒂夫依然捂着巴基的嘴，但他自己也快要忍不住发出声音，因为巴基猛地收紧了后穴，几乎要夹断他的阴茎。他知道巴基过于紧张，但他只觉得又爽又疼，只想再继续……继续操他的Omega。

巴基给了他一个警告的眼神，但史蒂夫没有忽略其中夹杂的渴望，而那个紧紧吸着他的甬道时不时抽搐，因为巴基快到了。作为巴基的Alpha，他可不能让巴基忍得太痛苦，不是吗……他必须好好疼爱他的Omega。

史蒂夫小心地吻了吻巴基的额头，试图安抚紧张不已的Omega，然后紧紧扣住巴基的臀肉，用最轻最快的方式抽插，每一次都确保碾过那片软肉。巴基立刻睁大了双眼，因为即使是这样小幅度的抽插，对敏感不已的Omega依然是致命的。巴基摇着头，小心扭动身体试图阻止他的抽插，但史蒂夫知道巴基想要，巴基没法拒绝这个。

在门外的Alpha又一次打开水龙头之时，史蒂夫狠狠地插到最深，而紧紧吸着他的后穴急剧收缩，令他爽得找不着北，他甚至开始了新一轮的抽插。

他怀里的Omega颤抖着高潮，射得一塌糊涂，同时紧咬着唇不让自己发出任何声音。

他们紧紧相拥，巴基几乎是呜咽着埋进他的颈窝，但被他干得虚脱的Omega在他们的“听众”离开后立刻狠狠地抽了他一巴掌。

“满意了？”

巴基的双眼几乎快要溅出火花，而他的脸颊火辣辣的，但他并不是那么介意。

“给我射，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫并不打算照做，而被激怒的巴基再一次举起左手，握成拳头，似乎想要好好给他一拳。

他轻易握住巴基的拳头，再一次将他的Omega狠狠抵在木板上。

“这只是开始，巴基。”

    第二张插图   

◆30

 

嫉妒对史蒂夫而言无疑是一种陌生的情绪。

他从未嫉妒过什么人，没有任何经验，又不懂克制，甚至从没有考虑过有一天他会“嫉妒”，所以他在他们确定关系的第一天以最欠揍的方式把事情搞砸了。

他大概是被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，否则他不会像个混蛋那样粗暴地将他的Omega抵在隔间的木板上，不知克制地索取，甚至在那个被狠狠欺负了很久的小穴成了一次结。巴基不停低声咒骂着，诚实地迎合他的撞击，同时气恼地抓挠他的背，而那除了让他彻底失控，没有别的用处。

巴基胡乱地叫他“混蛋”、“罗杰斯”甚至“队长”，用一种嘶哑而性感的嗓音，轻而易举地撩拨他、挑逗他、刺激他，史蒂夫只想让巴基发出更多这样的声音。

史蒂夫不知道他要了多久，巴基的迎合渐渐显得力不从心，那双不愿屈服的手渐渐没了力气，最后只是勉强地环在他的脖子上。在一切结束之后巴基甚至无法站稳，更别提动手揍他了。

他知道巴基想要揍他，他一直知道。

史蒂夫脱下衣服披在巴基身上，尽管他的衣服被汗水浸透，背部还有几道划痕，但总比巴基那件被撕成两半的白衬衣好多了。

巴基甚至不再费力睁开双眼，看上去像是睡着了，史蒂夫心疼又愧疚地吻了吻Omega皱起的眉头，一连吻了好几遍才罢休，巴基甚至懒得叫他停下。也许巴基并不想让他停下。他又吻了吻巴基干裂的嘴唇，试图滋润那两片唇瓣，但巴基迷迷糊糊地推开他，咕哝着一些模糊而破碎的话语——他似乎让巴基喘不过气了，这可不行。

“还疼吗？”

巴基在史蒂夫等了整整十秒钟之后才费劲地摇摇头，可巴基的表情明显在说“离我远点”。

自知理亏的Alpha抱歉地吻了吻Omega高潮过后依然潮红的脸颊，“对不起，是我太冲动了。”

“把你射进去的……东西弄出来，”巴基虚弱地瞪着他，“你这个混蛋……”

史蒂夫立刻照做了，他拿起被撕成两半的白衬衣，走到洗手池，打开水龙头让干净的水彻底浸湿白色的布料，然后回到巴基身边，试图清理Omega被干得无法完全闭合的后穴。在他的手指碰到那个微肿的穴口之前便有一些白浊从甬道流了出来……

上帝啊他到底做了什么？

那个他狠狠抽插了很久的小穴还在一张一合，时不时流出一些透明混着白色的黏液，史蒂夫猜想里面还保持着Alpha性器的形状，而当他把手指伸进去，小心将残留在里面的精液弄出来，窝在他的怀里的巴基因为酸痛和快感发出了难耐的低喘。

史蒂夫绷紧了神经，甚至屏住呼吸，而巴基居然他清理残局的同时轻轻撸动他的阴茎，仿佛那是个有趣的玩具。史蒂夫差点相信这是个令人兴奋的暗示，但很显然他的巴基只是想折磨他，或者让他再洗一次冷水澡。

“嘿，别再折磨我……”史蒂夫用那只沾满精液与情液的手扣住巴基的手腕，委屈地请求道，而巴基忽然咯咯地笑了，扭过头用力咬住他的胸肌，毫不困难地令他倒吸一口气。

****巴基永远不知道自己在做什么。这可真不公平。** **

“还难受吗，我保证以后不会了。”

“我倒在冰冷的地板上，可能扭到了腰。浑身黏腻，衣服和屁股沾着精液，而且困得要命，你告诉我这是不是很难受。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头，恨不得一拳打醒之前那个不计后果的、愚蠢而任性的Alpha。

“对不起，巴基，我发誓下次……”

“但我不会说这很……糟糕，考虑到……”巴基舔了舔唇，让那双唇再次变得亮晶晶的，“考虑到我高潮了几次。”

史蒂夫思考这能不能给他带来一丝安慰，但巴基把手指按在他的眉头，轻轻抚摸，“你知道的，等我恢复力气……我会把你揍到连你的粉丝都认不出。”

史蒂夫被巴基的威胁逗乐了，一口气吻了怀里的Omega五下，并如愿以偿地在第六次含住那张唇的同时攻破Omega的牙关，吮吸Omega甜蜜而火热的舌尖直到他们无法好好呼吸。

“可以回去了吗，我想睡一觉。”

史蒂夫捡起掉在地上的手机，点开屏幕——好吧，他十分肯定这个点餐厅已经关门了，附近应该不会有什么人。

他再自然不过地将他的Omega打横抱起来，而原本虚弱而温顺的Omega突然被激怒，毫不留情地抽了他一巴掌，还在他因为那个火辣的巴掌被迫扭头的时候不小心含住了他的唇。

史蒂夫心安理得地顺着这个吻吻了巴基好一会儿，然后不情愿地放下怀里的人，让巴基把手搭在他的肩上。

他们尽量用最快的速度回到寝室，而巴基似乎先在电梯里睡着了。史蒂夫哭笑不得地给他的Omega洗了澡，擦干身体，然后如愿以偿地、小心翼翼地将清洁完毕的Omega放到自己的床上。

他搂着怀里的人入睡，很快做起了一个个奇妙的梦，而巴基出现在他的每一个梦里。他好奇巴基是否会梦到他。

 

◆31

 

巴基醒来的时候已经是傍晚了，在那双绿眼睛完全睁开之前，史蒂夫已经盯着Omega的俊脸看了不少于半个小时。他似乎从没有机会好好地、长时间地、近距离地看着巴基。他喜欢巴基饱满的额头，宽而长的眼皮，更别提那双危险又迷人的绿眼睛，还有可爱的鼻翼，最适合亲吻的嘴唇……

在遇见巴基之前，史蒂夫不会关注任何人的长相或是做出什么评价，对他而言没有长得好和长得坏的区别，他只知道每个人的长相是不同的。可当他看着熟睡的巴基，他想要立刻拿出画笔描摹这张年轻而英俊的脸庞，但他舍不得离开他们的床，画具在他的书桌上，实在太远了。他又想用唇舌勾勒巴基的线条，但他实在不该打扰巴基的美梦，尤其在他干了那么混账的事之后。

他们裸露的上身紧贴着，沐浴后的皮肤干爽而顺滑，史蒂夫忍不住蹭了巴基好几下，甚至肥着胆子闻了闻巴基散发出的香味，毫不意外地换来后者的眼刀。

史蒂夫委屈起来，他并不是在发情或是打着歪主意，尽管事情总会向某个方向发展，但那并不意味着他一直在想着那些下流而羞耻的情事。

“几点了？”

巴基的嗓子似乎在冒着烟，史蒂夫连忙递给他的Omega一杯水，而他的Omega几乎是立刻解决了那杯水，一滴也不留给他。史蒂夫不会承认巴基滚动的喉结令他心猿意马，明明他自己也不是没有……

“你为什么这么看着我？别告诉我这是最后一杯水。”

“不，当然不是，”史蒂夫把巴基手里的水杯拿过来，放在床头柜上，然后转回去轻轻梳理巴基的齐肩头发，“我只是……只是想要……”

巴基气恼而无奈地吻住了他，现在史蒂夫忍不住怀疑他曾经偷偷往那杯水加了蜂蜜。

****一定加了很多很多的蜂蜜。** **

“我们是不是翘了课？”

“是的，整整一个下午的课。”

“我的论文才写了一半。也许我可以借洛基的……”巴基没有继续说下去，而是立刻紧张起来，难得谨慎地观察他的表情，舔了舔唇，“别在意这个。”

巴基这么做并没有让史蒂夫感到一丝一毫的欣慰，他只觉得自己是全世界最失败的Alpha，最愚蠢、自私又任性的Alpha。

“不，你当然可以借他的东西，只要那能够帮助你。”

巴基皱起眉，“你怎么……”

“变得通情达理了？”史蒂夫哭笑不得，他吻了吻巴基的额头，“是我不好，巴克，我不该嫉妒——不，我应该嫉妒，因为我是那么疯狂地喜欢你，无比在意我在你心里的位置，我甚至无法告诉你我有多么在意，或者可以说我有多么没自信。如果我一点也不生气只能说明我不在乎。可是……”

“可是什么？”

“我同时不该限制你的自由，我也许标记了你，但我不‘拥有’你，不允许你跟其他Alpha来往就好像你是我的附庸品。这不公平，我不该这么对你。我向你道歉，巴基，我被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，但我从没有想过伤害你。”

巴基愣了几秒钟，目光渐渐变得过于柔和，甚至主动往他的怀里凑了凑。

“傻瓜。也许……你也不是完全不拥有我。”

他吻了吻巴基的头顶，“我其实很容易满足——”

****“你真的指望我相信这种鬼话吗？”** **

巴基的声线忽然变得冷酷，史蒂夫立刻红了脸，而他也完全值得这个。

“好吧，我猜我是没有资格这么说。但我保证我会试着改正，为了你，为了我们。我不想搞砸，想都不敢想，但我肯定还会忍不住嫉妒，不管对方是谁，我无法控制……”

****“啪——”** **

这便是巴基给他的答复，他的脸一点儿也不疼，但巴基在他来得及感到委屈之前翻过身跨坐在他的腰上，一边把头发梳到耳后一边低下头热切地吻住他的唇，毫不费劲地撬开他的牙关然后捕捉到他的舌尖，史蒂夫被突如其来的幸福砸得缓不过来，只是胡乱地回吻，他甚至不知道该把手往哪里放。

“你的废话太多了……”巴基在接吻的间隙气恼地说道，“罗杰斯，你怎么……那么……”

史蒂夫没有听到接下来的话，因为他全心全意将他的Omega吻得喘不过气。他扣着巴基的后脑加深了这个吻，然后将巴基压在身下，那显得惊人的轻而易举。

当这个吻结束，巴基气喘吁吁地搂紧了他，像是气恼又像是害羞，“你知道吗，当我跪下来吸你，我只打算让你射在我的嘴里……那、我们做的一切太疯狂了，但你总能让我想要更多。”

史蒂夫又幸福又自责，他想要说点什么，但巴基把食指抵在他的唇上。

“不，别再道歉，我耳朵都要起茧了。”巴基皱眉，然后又笑起来，“看在你表现得没有那么差劲的份上，我可以告诉你一个秘密。”

“什么？”史蒂夫问，而他的心脏扑通扑通跳得厉害。

“开学第一天，当我站在走廊的尽头就闻到了你的信息素，我又气又好奇，就像一头本可以躲过陷阱，却忍不住被陷阱里的诱饵深深吸引的野兽。我从那个时候就喜欢你了，史蒂夫。我告诉自己要躲得远远的，但你总能证明我不需要这么做。”

 

◆32

 

山姆咒骂了一声，音量大得足以覆盖半个训练场，然后第五次气喘吁吁地问史蒂夫是不是吃了该死的兴奋剂。被点名的橄榄球队队长尽量不去笑得太过得意，他可没有吃什么兴奋剂，他这辈子都不会碰这些不好的东西。但他兴奋得快要发疯，在训练中无数次累坏了体力不佳的队员们，收获了来自山姆的咒骂以及各种好奇又埋怨的目光。

他无法让极速奔涌的血流缓下来，无法停止奔跑或是冲撞，因为昨夜巴基说过的情话（事实上，“情话”这个词远远不足以定义那些话）比兴奋剂管用无数倍，何况此时此刻巴基就坐在观众席看着他们训练。

是的，巴基在课余时间来到体育馆，坐在观众席足足两个小时只为了看他做着这些枯燥无趣的训练。史蒂夫很肯定，在巴基眼里，橄榄球这项运动无疑是无聊透顶的，几个大男孩撞来撞去的画面更会让他挑剔的Omega感到愚蠢。

****但巴基就在这里，坐在不远处的观众席看着他。** **

在昨天之前，史蒂夫是不敢向巴基提这样的要求的，他不想被巴基拒绝，更不想让巴基误以为是他逼得太紧了……或者说，得寸进尺。但巴基告诉了他一切，关于一个Omega男孩如何对一个Alpha男孩一见钟情，从未被任何Alpha信息素吸引的Omega不知所措，所以试着拒绝那种致命的、无法抗拒的吸引力，但那个Omega最终失败了，他并不讨厌这个结果。

史蒂夫花了两秒钟时间反应过来这叫“一见钟情”，然后在把自己的Omega吻得喘不过气并开始脱裤子的时候被一个巴掌狠狠打醒。

他知道巴基并不是不想要他，他的Omega只是太累了。是他把巴基累坏了，他可真擅长把巴基累坏。

****而巴基甚至舍不得用拳头揍他。** **

史蒂夫大概是这个世界上唯一会傻笑着洗冷水澡的Alpha。他的优良表扬让他得到了一个主动的、甜腻的、深深的吻，也许不止一个，但从第二个开始就不“主动”了。他在不知道第几个吻结束后鼓起勇气问他的Omega愿不愿意去看他训练，窝在他怀里的Omega闷闷地点了点头，又在他急切地保证即使不去也没关系的时候用一个吻堵住了他的嘴。

弗瑞倒是乐于见他如此折腾平日里不够努力的队员们，那只犀利而富有穿透力的眼睛仿佛在问他是不是已经解决了他的问题，史蒂夫的回应十分直接明了。

当最后一个队员，也就是他的老朋友兼代理队长索尔倒下之后，今天的训练就此结束。

“你应该感到羞耻，混蛋。”山姆上气不接下气地说，同时试图抬起那只不断颤抖的腿踹史蒂夫的屁股。

史蒂夫大笑着躲过山姆的攻击，但他的目光停留在观众席上，停留在巴基身上。他期待着巴基会走向他，给他抵一瓶水，甚至是一个短暂又甜腻的吻，但巴基只是安静地看着他，他看不清巴基的表情，然后他的手臂传来一阵冰凉的触感——有人递来一瓶水。

“我还以为……你今天会选择窝在被窝里。”

“很高兴你在这里，索尔。”

“和你的室友挤在同一张被窝，你知道我在说什么。”

索尔揶揄的表情让史蒂夫立刻红了脸，上帝，他差点就忘了那天的闹剧，差点忘了索尔和山姆目睹过什么。这可真要命。

“总之你回来了，”索尔没心没肺地大笑着，豪迈地拍了拍他的肩膀，算是跳过了这个话题，“你要知道弗瑞快把我逼疯了，洛基没少为这个翻白眼。”

“洛基？”这个名字毫不困难地击中了史蒂夫，“他为什么、你们怎么，我是说……”

“噢我忘了说，洛基是我的男朋友，他今天也过来了——嘿你看，他就坐在你的室友旁边。”

史蒂夫不会否认他的心一下子沉到了谷底，他知道洛基是索尔的男友，他应该为此感到庆幸，但他同样知道巴基和洛基交往甚密。

****那么在他们训练的两个小时里，巴基是一直看着他还是跟洛基谈笑风生？** **

“老实说我真嫉妒你的室友，我跟洛基从来不能好好说话，总得使用一些非常手段，你知道的。”

索尔使了一个颇为下流的眼神暗示，那令史蒂夫不寒而栗。史蒂夫这才真正看清了坐在巴基旁边的洛基，他感到一阵酸涩，“我也嫉妒……”

“嘿！这个周末是我的生日，我打算去露营，你们要不要过来？”索尔忽然转移了话题，用毛巾擦着汗，一双海蓝色的眼睛弯成了一条缝。

“这听起来很棒，我们会过去的。”

“嗯……我猜洛基已经邀请了你的室友，帮我邀请娜塔莎她们。”

“当然……”史蒂夫酸溜溜地回答，“我们都会去的。”

 

◆33

 

再一次被嫉妒冲昏头脑的史蒂夫将巴基拽进更衣室的淋浴间，打开花洒让热水倾泻而下，迅速淋湿他们的衣服，然后委委屈屈地堵住巴基的嘴。

巴基似乎知道了这是为什么，并没有因为自己的衣服完全湿掉而恼怒，而是冲动又热情地回吻，抓着他的金发加深了这个吻。

史蒂夫火急火燎地拉扯Omega的衣服，啃咬着Omega裸露的脖颈，试图让赤裸的部分更多一些，却在巴基完全没有打算反抗甚至不顾一切地回应他的时候惊讶地发现巴基的双颊红得吓人。他吓了一跳，慌乱地捧起巴基的脸，“怎么那么红？你还好吗，是不是发烧了？

“巴基？”

他的Omega皱着眉，迷迷糊糊地看着他，“你的信息素……”

“我没有释放信息素。你怎么——”

****“啪——”** **

这个巴掌不痛不痒，因为巴基完全没有用力。他的Omega看上去晕乎乎的，随时可能因为高热晕过去。

“你流了、很多汗，以防你没有注意到，我一路上都是……”

“晕乎乎的？”

看着气恼的巴基举起了手，史蒂夫轻易捏住巴基的手心，放到嘴边吻了好一会儿，“抱歉，下次不会了。”

“混蛋Alpha……”

噢该死，他闻到了巴基的信息素，那可真是要命——不，他不能这么硬起来，他不能像个混蛋那样乘人之危。

但巴基喜欢他。巴基甚至对他一见钟情。

这么想着，史蒂夫肥着胆子含住巴基的唇，又轻又快地解开巴基的扣子，强硬地挤进巴基的腿间，而巴基似乎还不明白发生了什么，只是闭着眼，呜咽着回应他的吻。

热水将他们的头发打湿，史蒂夫将巴基的头发梳到脑后，大大方方地欣赏男友英俊得要命的五官。他看着温热的水流从巴基饱满的额头顺着鼻梁流到那张性感的、微张的嘴唇，然后从嘴唇流到下巴、喉结、锁骨，胸口……而巴基迷迷糊糊地半眯着眼，朦胧的水雾似乎染湿了那双绿眼睛，又长又密睫毛被打湿后显得无比迷人。巴基的脸颊烫得要命，双手松松地搂在他的腰上，像喝醉了一般，时不时给他一个晕乎乎的、过分诱人的微笑。

这可真糟糕。

就好像他给巴基下了药。

但巴基看起来真的很难受，而且巴基不够清醒。

这可真糟糕，糟糕透了，他怎么能让巴基不舒服？

史蒂夫轻轻拍了拍巴基的脸颊，自作主张地把水温调低，在随着汗水蒸出的Alpha信息素被水冲得差不多之后，巴基渐渐恢复了正常。

“以后，你洗完澡再来找我……混蛋，我差点发情了。你这个愚蠢得要命的Alpha，不准在寝室之外释放那该死的信息素……”

“所以你还会过来，对吗？”

巴基瞪着他，“我说了那么多你就注意到这个？”

史蒂夫委委屈屈地讨了个吻，巴基破天荒地没有拒绝。

“因为我几乎每天都要训练，我希望你在观众席……即使你只是和洛基聊天也好。”

巴基愣住了，“什么？”

“我不想跟你吵架，我认真的。”

“你知道我不喜欢橄榄球，那蠢得要命。”

“我知道……”

“但我一直在看着训练场，看着你在球场上跑来跑去，甚至因为你……洛基只是在快要结束的时候坐到我的旁边，他也看得很认真，而且一直在忙着讽刺和挖苦球场上的……一切，你知道的。我们在结束的时候才说了几句话，他还代表索尔邀请我们去——”

“因为我什么？”

“你为什么总是……”

“因为我什么？”史蒂夫凑近，将巴基抵在墙上，让他的Omega无处可逃，“告诉我，巴基。”

“混蛋，”巴基像是害羞了，别过脸不去看他，“我没这么说过。”

“快告诉我，”史蒂夫含住巴基发红的耳垂，轻轻啃咬，“因为我什么？”

“滚开……”

“看在我刚才表现得不错的份上，说出来。”

“你又嫉妒了。”

“我又嫉妒了，嫉妒不完全是错的，而且……我说的不仅是这个。”

巴基试图躲开他的吻，但史蒂夫扣紧了巴基的腰，让他的巴基无处可逃。巴基的呼吸逐渐变得急促，喉结滚动，胸脯剧烈起伏着。

“你看上去很快乐，所以我也很……”巴基没有再说下去，但史蒂夫已经明白了其中的意思。

巴基单纯地因为他的快乐而快乐。

这对巴基来说并不容易，承认自己因为Alpha的快乐而快乐。史蒂夫深吸一口气，不敢相信自己听见了什么。他的心怦怦直跳，几乎要欢快地跳出来了。

“我已经接受了邀请，”巴基转回头看他，舔了舔唇，“我猜你们都会过去，也许，那是……我们公开的好时机。”

史蒂夫只觉得他硬得要命，就好像蠢蠢欲动的小罗杰斯在替他回复巴基的提议，那个令人兴奋、心跳不已，难以置信的提议。

他可能要坚持不住了。

 

◆34

 

“你真的那么认为吗，”史蒂夫试图找回正常的呼吸，欲盖弥彰地撅起屁股，以防巴基发现他已经硬得快要爆炸。他甚至不敢直视那双染上水雾的绿眼睛，生怕自己透露了某些值得巴基好好揍他一顿的下流信号。

“我以为……我以为你说你需要一点时间，而我们、我们才在一起不到一个星期的时间。”

“地下情没什么不好，真的。”

“我以为我们要等交往一个月之后，甚至有可能要等这个学期过后，你应该需要不少的时间……”

“你当然可以坚持或者反悔，巴基，我只是想要确认一下，你知道的——”

****“啪——”** **

老实说，史蒂夫在习惯突然被狠狠抽一巴掌的同时，也越来越想不通巴基到底想表达什么……除了让他闭嘴。

史蒂夫以为巴基只是不想再听他废话，但巴基忽然用左手食指挑起他的下巴，让他们好好对视。

“今天是我们交往的第二天。你把我拽进这个鬼地方的同时，整个球队都是我们的观众。”

“什么？”史蒂夫睁大了双眼。

“干得漂亮，罗杰斯。”

“我没有注意到、我是说，”史蒂夫垂下眼，“我被嫉妒冲昏了头脑。”

“我不敢想象第三天会发生什么，罗杰斯，你完全不懂什么叫‘地下情’。与其被他们撞见我们在……还不如直接公开。我不明白自己为什么还不提分手——把眼睛瞪那么大做什么，罗杰斯，我又不是真的在提——唔……”

上帝啊，那个词实在太可怕，宛如一头足以吞噬一切美好的猛兽，可怕得令他不顾一切地堵住巴基的嘴，阻止他最心爱的Omega再次说出那个词。

即使巴基会立刻打断他的肋骨，史蒂夫也无法停止亲吻巴基。

这张甜得腻人的嘴怎么能说出如此绝情的话？他得好好惩罚一下……

他怎么能轻易放过如此锲而不舍地折磨他的巴基。

****他可是属于巴基的傻气Alpha。** **

“该死的、罗杰斯……你是——”

“兔子。”

史蒂夫乐意代劳，毕竟巴基的嘴唇有更需要用的地方。

气恼不已的巴基徒劳地用左手抵着他的胸口，试图在接吻的间隙大口喘气，但史蒂夫依然无法忘记这张嘴如何说出“分手”这样的混账话，吻得更起劲了。

当他花费整整五分钟，冒着下半身瘫痪的风险把怀里的Omega吻得服服帖帖，他们的裤子早已经不知去了哪里。巴基搂着他的脖子，胡乱给了他一个拥抱，让自己在得以好好呼吸的同时真真切切地撞到了枪口上。

而巴基同样硬得要命。

那根远超于一般Omega尺寸的阴茎硬邦邦的，抵在史蒂夫的小腹，而它的主人伸出舌尖去舔Alpha的耳垂，时不时狠狠咬一口，然后再把深陷情欲的Alpha舔得浑身酥麻发软。

“你应该感到幸运、罗杰斯……”巴基狠狠咬住他的下巴，迫使他抬头对着温热的洗澡水，“比起讨厌你，我现在更喜欢你一点。”

史蒂夫无法呼吸，“只有……一点、而已吗？”

“别得寸进尺，罗杰斯——嗯……”

“真的……只有一点吗？”

他用鼻尖抵着巴基的，同时挺身，让他们炙热的勃起紧紧贴在一起，“告诉我，真的只有一点吗？”

“一点——哈、混蛋……一点还不够吗？”

他在巴基试图拒绝他的时候将整根手指没入那个早已湿得要命的小穴，逼近那个足以令巴基欲仙欲死的敏感点，却又迟迟不去刺激。巴基急切地舔了舔唇，用那双被情欲吞噬的绿眼睛注视着他，像是一种无声的请求。

“不够，远远不够。”史蒂夫委委屈屈地回答，同时插入第二根手指，那让巴基情不自禁地张大了双腿，但巴基无法在保持平衡的同时好好揍他一顿，只能气恼又无奈地抓着他。

“混蛋、罗杰斯，你可以把那个该死的花洒关掉……”巴基瞪着他，不知是因为气恼还是渴望，也许都有。

史蒂夫凑近，在巴基开始咬他之前吻了吻那张泛着水光的嘴唇。他看着巴基，同时头也不回地把那个“该死的花洒”关掉，当最后一滴水重重地降落到Omega发红的鼻尖、令他那英俊得要命的Omega眯起双眼，史蒂夫的脑子忽然就失去了运转能力。

“你说的没错，巴基，因为你已经足够湿——”

****“啪——”** **

这个巴掌差点害得他们双双摔到地上，史蒂夫大笑起来，笑得浑身都在抖，仿佛这是一个了不得的笑话，然后巴基被他逗乐了，毫不困难地。

他总能在他的Omega气急败坏的同时笑出来，光凭这一点，史蒂夫猜想自己是挺很欠揍。

但巴基喜欢，哪怕只有一点点。

他们闭上双眼吻了好一会儿，然后史蒂夫尽量温柔地勾起巴基的双腿，毫不遮掩地爱抚Omega的大腿根，直到巴基忽然咬破他的舌尖。

“怎么了？”

“别这样。”巴基红着眼看他，就好像他做了什么对不起巴基的大事。

“怎样？”

“这样……”巴基急促地呼吸，“别这么下流，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫花了一点时间意识到巴基指的是他那双不安分的手，他尽量不去笑得太得意，“这样……你会有感觉吗？”

巴基气鼓鼓地瞪着他，“我又不是玩具，为什么会没有感觉，你这个傻——嗯……”

Omega在他的爱抚下呻吟出来，然后咬住下唇，仿佛在努力抑制更多的呻吟。史蒂夫埋进Omega的颈窝，嗅着醉人的Omega信息素，插入第三根手指。

“啊……慢一点……”

史蒂夫含住巴基的嘴，吞掉巴基的所有喘息。他将三根手指插得更深，轻轻地、慢慢地挠了挠巴基的敏感点，感受敏感得要命的小穴如何迅速收紧。那让巴基发出令人想要犯罪的呜咽，而鉴于他已经关了花洒，此刻顺着他的手指流下来的液体可不是普通的热水……

告别了处男之身的他很清楚那是什么。他还知道怎么让巴基流出更多的情液，也正好打算这么做。

巴基像是意识到了正在发生的一切，双颊忽然变得更红更烫，甚至故意扭过头不去看他。

于是史蒂夫开始舔咬巴基露出的耳垂和颈侧，巴基抓着他肩膀的双手随着他的动作不断收紧，就像那个诚实而诱人的湿热甬道。

“该死的……你给我——啊……”

“什么？”史蒂夫正直而认真地发问。

巴基收紧了环在他的腰上的双腿，看起来气得要命，“给我插进来，混蛋。”

“也许他们还在外面。”史蒂夫诚实地指出，同时被那个猛地收紧的甬道折磨得发疯，“我们……可以等等。”

“你是认真的？你真的觉得这有区别吗，罗杰斯？你的队员们早就看到了你看着我的眼神。”

史蒂夫无辜地看着他的Omega，“什么眼神？”

“你可以只用眼神操我，别怀疑这个——嗯……”巴基舔了舔唇，“就好像你想要立刻扒光我的衣服，把我按在地上狠狠操弄，恨不得——唔……”

他得堵住巴基的嘴，这是万全之策，否则他很有可能会忍不住做出什么禽兽不如的事。他总是忍不住在渴望巴基的同时忘记他已经标记了巴基的事实，然后他的想法越发偏离轨迹，越发下流羞耻，越发不堪入目。但他无法停止，渴望巴基是他的本能。

当淋浴间的水雾渐渐散去，他们变得更加赤裸，他们接吻，对视，毫不困难地被对方眼中的烈火点燃。史蒂夫再也无法忍耐，扶着自己的阴茎对准了那个饥渴难耐的小穴，可当他试着捅进去，却被穴口堆积的、持续滴下的情液滑开。

他们狼狈极了。

“等等，”巴基在他第四次尝试的时候慌乱地开了口，“不准成结，听到了吗，罗杰斯？”

“我答应你。”

巴基腾出一只手轻轻掐住他的脖子，近乎咬牙切齿，“如果你敢在这里把我操得无法好好走路，哪怕只是动了动这样的念头，你会、后悔、一辈子。”

史蒂夫不知道这句警告除了让他硬得更厉害之外还有什么作用，但他温柔地答应了他的Omega，一如既往。

“如果你胆敢不顾一切把我操坏或是试图插进我的生殖腔、让我怀孕，如果你敢这么做，我发誓……”

上帝啊，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯永远不知道自己在做什么。

巴基除了折磨他还会做什么？

史蒂夫气得发疯，在能够答应巴基之前狠狠挺身，深深地插进了那个紧得不可思议的小穴。

“啊——”

突然受到刺激的Omega发出痛苦又甜腻的呻吟，还差点失手拧断了他的脖子，但这可以晚点再考虑。

“混蛋……嗯……太深了……”巴基差点哭了出来，再次被他弄得气急败坏，“你作弊，罗杰斯。”

“叫我史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫纠正他的Omega，然后委屈起来，明明是巴基先作弊的。

“白日做梦——啊……”

“叫我史蒂夫，巴基。”史蒂夫耐心地纠正，可他的下半身与“温柔”或是“耐心”一点儿也不沾边——他用力地抽插着，毫不留情地干着挂在他身上的Omega。粗长火热的Alpha性器对准了Omega的敏感点，进攻、掠夺，就像触地得分一般简单，而Omega的小穴一次次彻底地吞下他的阴茎，依然饥渴难耐，连他的耻毛也一起含住。

“我要杀了你……”巴基一边抓挠他的背一边胡乱地叫着，“你这个混蛋，我要——啊……杀了你……”

****事实上，巴基已经做到了。** **

 

◆35

 

他怀中的Omega像着了魔一般疯狂地、胡乱地、不近人情地躲避他的亲吻，要逮住那张被咬得发红的嘴唇可真是比追求一个极度厌恶他的Omega还要难。

难得多了。

史蒂夫委屈地加快了抽插的动作，试图在那片湿润而火热的天堂寻得一丝安慰。Alpha气恼又无奈地转移阵地，啃咬Omega的脖颈、肩膀和胸膛，在一下又一下狠狠进攻Omega敏感点的同时含住了Omega的乳头，不施技巧地舔咬吮吸，直到它们变得更红更硬。史蒂夫不顾一切地释放信息素，令早已深陷情欲的Omega无法再躲避他的亲吻。

可巴基不乐意，不愿回吻他，抓住一切机会咒骂，甚至试图咬他。

“混蛋、你这个……”巴基徒劳地别过脸，“我喘不过气，你是想让我——啊……”

史蒂夫插到最深，在怀中的Omega呻吟着狠狠抓挠他的同时用鼻尖蹭了蹭Omega的颈窝，“对不起，我只是……想要吻你。”

“该死……”巴基死死咬着下唇，然后长长地舒了口气，“你的傻气快要溢出来了，你知道吗，混蛋？”

史蒂夫被吸得舒服极了，一时漏了嘴:“也许不，距离我射出来还有一段——”

****“啪——”** **

“时间……”

“你是吃了兴奋剂吗？”巴基瞪着他，“吃了兴奋剂然后——啊……在全体队员面前操自己的男友？”

史蒂夫不明白为什么全世界的人都相信他吃了兴奋剂。难道每一个坠入爱河的Alpha不都是这样兴奋得发疯？

他委屈地吻了吻巴基的耳下，“这真的只是开始，很正常的……”

“你十分钟前也是这么说的，混蛋。”

“叫我史蒂夫。”他好声好气地恳求，“我只是太喜欢你了，巴基，你不明白。”

永远无法知晓自己多么迷人的Omega睫毛微微颤动，还不止一次地舔了舔唇。史蒂夫只觉得渴，渴得要命。

“不要在干我的时候告白，我会不忍心咒骂你这个混蛋。”

“我尽量。”

“还有——嗯……下面和上面的嘴，你一次只能碰一个。”

“巴基……”史蒂夫的声音变了调子，因为他在忍着变得更硬的冲动，“能不能……不要在我们做的时候说这样下流的话？”

巴基被他逗乐了，“所以、你是说我应该在我们不做的时候说这样下流的话？”

史蒂夫也跟着傻笑，“那听起来很有趣……”

“在你眼里我就那么欠操吗，罗杰斯？”

史蒂夫几乎找不到自己的心跳，因为被他深深插着的Omega扬起下巴质问他，似乎是气笑了。他的巴基垂下那双泛着水光的绿眼睛看着他，殊不知这般惹火勾人的模样多么叫人心痒。

很明显，这个问题的答案再明显不过了。

他的Omega用下面的嘴紧紧吸着他的阴茎，又用上面的嘴胡乱地说着除了让他更硬之外没有任何用处的浑话，还不让他吻，史蒂夫委屈坏了，恨不得干点坏事。而他似乎真的这么做了——他抽离，在Omega分泌的情液顺着龟头慢慢流到耻毛的同时令他那得意忘形的Omega转过身面对墙壁，他虚咬着Omega的腺体，再一次深深插进那个湿热而紧致的小穴。

“啊……”

Omega对着墙呻吟，而那完美地加大了音量，令正在发生的一切显得更为赤裸与羞耻。巴基像是意识到了这个，气恼地咬着唇，在Alpha开始加快速度的时候忍住不叫，只发出困兽般的低吼。

史蒂夫深一下浅一下地咬着巴基的腺体，舔着第一和第二次标记的时候留下的咬痕，注入自己的信息素，一遍又一遍。敏感不已的Omega颤抖着，不断收紧后穴吸着他的勃起，张开嘴然后又飞快地咬住。他的Omega甚至不能咒骂他的名字，史蒂夫心疼坏了，但他并不是那么抱歉。

“舒服吗，巴基？”

“唔……”

“虽然你禁止了，但我还是想说……”

“啊——该死、太深了……”

“我喜欢你，巴基，非常——嗯、非常喜欢你。”

史蒂夫在巴基的耳边说着情话，同时毫不留情地干着巴基下面的嘴，因为他舒服极了，他得让巴基也舒服。因为他是那么深爱着他的Omega，即使他永远也讨不到一个吻。

他看着Omega白皙的臀肉逐渐被撞击得发红，在好奇心的驱使下掰开Omega的臀，目睹那张饥渴的小嘴是如何环住他的勃起，如何一次次吞吐、容纳，吮吸那根粗长而狰狞的Alpha性器。被撑得没有一丝皱褶的穴口泛着水光，甚至有透明的黏液一滴滴间断地流下，他把巴基填得满满的，没有一丝缝隙。

史蒂夫看得入迷了，他无法否认这点，他看得入迷了。

“嗯……啊……”

“哈、史蒂夫——啊……”

“现在愿意叫我史蒂夫了？”

巴基咬着唇，“混蛋、你这个——啊……”

“我喜欢你，巴基，这一点也不混蛋。”

史蒂夫加大了操干的力道，把巴基的屁股撞得啪啪作响，狠狠插到最深处，让他的Omega差一点站不稳。

“啊——啊、哈……”巴基将下唇咬得发白，“慢……混蛋、你给我——啊……”

史蒂夫放慢了速度，缓慢而坚定地进攻那片可以令Omega浑身颤抖的软肉，扣紧了Omega的臀，同时热切地舔咬Omega的耳垂直到他的Omega忍不住扭过脸寻找他的唇。

他似乎狠狠欺负了巴基，因为巴基看起来就像刚刚被狠狠欺负、反复疼爱过，双唇红肿，似乎流了不少眼泪，那张英俊的脸庞满是水痕。他只能亲到巴基的嘴，他们的舌尖在嘴唇的交界来回纠缠，可他们无法被满足，这远远不够。史蒂夫想要吞掉巴基的所有的呻吟、低喘、呜咽，品尝巴基的味道直到他们无法好好呼吸。

于是他松开巴基的嘴，扣着巴基的腰让Omega浑圆挺翘的臀肉紧紧夹着他的阴茎，再一次发狠地进攻，而巴基用颤抖的指尖抠着瓷砖的缝隙，下半身则不顾一切地迎合他的撞击。

上帝，他可以死在巴基的腿间，他愿意就这么死在巴基的腿间……他甘之如殆。

Omega的甬道紧得不可思议，在他一次次的撞击下诚实地收紧，把他吸得舒服极了。史蒂夫甚至失控地拍打Omega早已被撞得发红的臀，而那令巴基兴奋。

“啊……操你的罗杰斯——啊……”

“爱你，要你……”

史蒂夫好脾气地回答，说着近乎腻人的情话，然后加大了操干的力度直到他的Omega张大了嘴却无法再发出任何声音。他握住巴基的手腕，与巴基十指紧扣，进而用力咬破脆弱而敏感的Omega腺体。

“嗯……”

他又一次标记了巴基，他总想一次又一次地标记他的Omega。

这很幼稚，但他无法停止。

“该死、啊……太深了——啊……”

他们在下一秒一同屏住呼吸，因为忘了自己曾经保证过什么的史蒂夫捅开了巴基的生殖腔。

史蒂夫怀疑自己会死在这里，被巴基狠心地扭断脖子或是爽得丢了性命。他的龟头被微颤的腔口软肉吮吸着，似乎是一种邀请，邀请他插得更深。他有预感，那会带来前所未有的快感。

但巴基不允许，在巴基允许之前他不能这么做，事实上巴基到现在还没有杀死他已经是个值得载入史册的奇迹了。

“巴基？”

“闭嘴……”巴基艰难地喘着气，背阔肌抖动，青筋暴起，“给我闭嘴，罗杰斯，啊……”

“对不起。”史蒂夫真诚地道歉，却无法就这么抽离，老天，他要如何说服自己……

“闭嘴……然后插进来。”

史蒂夫的心跳一滞，不敢相信自己听到了什么，但他已经照做了——插到最深处，捅开Omega敏感的生殖腔，然后不算温柔地抽插起来。

很湿，很热，很紧，史蒂夫不知道他还能要求什么，巴基已经给了他一切。

被完全操开的Omega本能地迎合他的撞击，动情的呻吟声染上了哭腔，听得史蒂夫发了狂，丢了魂。Alpha释放信息素，挑逗他的Omega，让整个空间充满情欲的暧昧气息。

“啊、哈……啊——”

“再……再深一点——啊……”

“操你的罗杰斯——啊、你是……快要没力气——嗯……”

史蒂夫掰开巴基的臀瓣，让自己进得更深，直到最深处。

“不要停下、史蒂夫——啊……”

“我快要、啊——啊啊——”

迎来高潮的Omega不受控制地收紧后穴，史蒂夫差点被吸得就这么缴了械。他用最快的速度抽离，狠狠射在那个被操干得无法闭合的、不断流出情液的穴口。而又多又浓的精液顺着Omega的大腿内侧流下，看上去糟糕极了。

“嗯……该死……”巴基低声咒骂，“该死的罗杰斯……”

史蒂夫讨好般地吻了吻巴基的腺体，注入微量的信息素安抚他的Omega，然后将巴基转过身来。

噢该死，他现在恨不得插进巴基的嘴里好好干上一轮，难道巴基不知道做出这样的表情是犯规的吗？

“还好吗？”

“闭嘴——”

史蒂夫用一个吻堵住巴基接下来的咒骂，他亲巴基的嘴，吸巴基的舌直到巴基情不自禁地回吻。他可以什么都不说，他当然可以什么都不说。

他一直知道怎么好好“闭嘴”。

 

◆35

 

“告诉我更多的事。”

“巴基？”史蒂夫用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭昏昏欲睡的Omega，“告诉我……”

他怀里的巴基皱着眉，费劲地睁开眼睛看他，“什么？”

“告诉我更多关于你的事，我想知道更多。”

巴基立刻笑了出来，近乎柔软的笑意在那张最适合亲吻的唇边绽开，史蒂夫花了很大的力气才阻止自己粗鲁地亲吻巴基。

“你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，一个小时之前差点把我操到怀孕，然后你现在告诉我你想要了解我。”

史蒂夫怀疑真正敏感的不是被完全标记的Omega而是他自己，仅仅是听到“操到怀孕”这个词他的老二就有了反应，而且不只是一点点的反应。他用被子裹紧了他的Omega，生怕被他累坏的Omega发现他又一次勃起的事实，可当他用被子把他们隔开，他又立刻后悔了。

自从他们确认关系，他们待在床上的时间实在多到令人发指、丧心病狂的地步，换床单的次数也是。他实在无法控制自己，时时刻刻想要进入巴基，很多时候他们一回到寝室就立刻干起来，干得起劲，他们没时间说话，因为他们的嘴唇忙着探索对方的身体，可当激情暂时淡去，史蒂夫挫败地发现他对自己的Omega并不了解。

是的，他知道巴基最喜欢穿的衣服，最喜欢喝的饮料，最喜欢的披萨口味，最喜欢的电子游戏，但那还不够，远远不够。

补充一下，他还知道巴基最喜欢的Alpha，或者说唯一喜欢的……

“热……”巴基迷迷糊糊地咕哝。

史蒂夫松开了手，让空气钻进巴基的被窝，然后吻了吻巴基的发际，他喜欢那里透出的汗水混着薄荷香波的气味。

“你为什么总喜欢这样。”

“吻你？”

“是的……像个傻瓜，我又不会跑去哪里。”

上帝啊，他们真的一点也不了解彼此。他们对彼此的喜欢可以说是毫无道理的，可他怎么可以在彻底了解一个人之前爱上那个人呢？史蒂夫一直以为自己是个理智的、头脑清醒的人类，遇见巴基之后他变得多愁善感、患得患失甚至纵欲过度，可如果让他表达，他也说不出自己到底爱着巴基哪点。鉴于巴基目前对他的评价是“该死的兔子”、“该死的持久”、“该死的傻气”之类的，也许巴基自己也不知道这个问题的答案。

“我们还不够了解彼此。”

“因为我们才认识一个多月而且你在标记我之后只顾着操我。”

史蒂夫羞愧又得意地红了脸。

巴基捏了捏他的鼻子，气鼓鼓地瞪着他，“我也只顾着操你。”

“我们只是忙着操对方。”

史蒂夫正经而严肃地下了结论。

****“啪——”** **

史蒂夫委屈地捂着脸，而巴基忽然笑起来，“没什么特别的原因。”

“没关系。”

“我可没道歉。”

“噢……”

在他的委屈溢出被窝之前，巴基慷慨地凑近，吻了吻他的唇，又在他因为来不及回吻而更加委屈之后再给了他一次机会。他的舌尖在巴基的牙齿间穿梭，在左边第四颗牙齿的微小凹陷停了很久，巴基被他逗乐了。

这不是他们任何人的错，仅仅是一个简单的吻，他又想要巴基了。他真不知道这样的日子还要持续多久，他时时刻刻想要巴基，却又永远无法被满足。被挑起兴致的Alpha一边吻着Omega，一边扯开被子，把他的Omega牢牢压在身下。

“你是白痴吗？”

巴基一边笑着咒骂一边帮他脱掉那件白背心，他俯下身，再一次吻住Omega湿漉漉的嘴，但他没有深入，又啄了啄巴基的额头、眼睛、鼻尖、下巴，直到巴基又气又笑地别过脸。

“我想知道更多，巴基。”

“比如什么？”

“一切。”

巴基翻了个白眼，“白日做梦。”

“比如你为什么要隐瞒自己是Omega。”

他怀里的人愣住了。

“这很重要吗？”

“你不说也可以。”

他们又安静地吻了一会儿，史蒂夫感觉到巴基的犹豫，他也猜到这是为什么。他释放信息素，试图安抚他的Omega，但巴基在这个吻结束之后露出那种“我会告诉你一切”的复杂表情。

“我一直以为我会是Alpha，因为从小我的体型并不像Omega，性格也不够温和柔软，但事实不是这样。”

“我很抱歉。”

“在你想要操我的时候？”

“我……”

“我花了一点时间接受我是Omega的事实。当Omega太麻烦，我不习惯被过度保护，更不习惯疯狂而过度地需要别人的帮助。”巴基皱眉，舔了舔唇，“然后我决定继续当Alpha，那比较酷，现在想想，那个时候的我真的很幼稚。”

“你的意思是……”

“除了爱丽丝，只有你知道我是Omega，难不成你以为我的母亲会在知道我是Omega的情况下把我送到你身边？”

史蒂夫先是无比震惊，然后极度委屈起来，“你这么说，就好像我是一个……”

“该死的兔子。”

史蒂夫无法反驳，只是心虚地舔了舔唇，“你有没有想过这很危险？”

“在遇见你之前，其他Alpha的信息素根本无法影响我，除了发情期，我就像个Beta，而且我的信息素足够淡……”巴基越说越生气，那双本来就很大的绿眼睛越瞪越大，史蒂夫紧张地咽了口唾沫，但巴基并没有打算动手。

“巴基，你实话告诉我，你讨厌自己是Omega吗？”

巴基似乎没有预料到他会问这个问题，眨了眨眼，好几次张开嘴却没有立刻说话，手上的动作也停下了。

“你不想说也没关系，我只是希望你快乐。”

“第一次发情的时候，是的，因为那很难受，难受得要命。第一次被你的信息素吸引的时候，是的，因为我没法控制自己，失去了所有的主动权。第一次被你标记的时候，是的，因为我也想要你，可我明明还讨厌着你。”

“我很……”

“别再道歉了你这个混蛋。”巴基飞快地拍了拍他的脸，然后变成轻抚，那双深邃的绿眼睛注视着他，就好像他是巴基的唯一。“我曾经讨厌自己是个Omega，你懂了吗？”

“你是认真的吗？”

“你真是我的大救星，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你和你的老二，还有那该死的兔子精神……我喜欢你在我身体的感觉。”

史蒂夫因为一时无法支撑自己，狼狈地倒在巴基身上——巴基的话令他骨头都酥了，尽管巴基看上去很想掰断他的老二，他此刻浑身发麻，骨头酥软，仿佛随时可能散架。

****除了某个硬得发痛的部位。** **

“如果你想干我，罗杰斯，现在就是好时机。”

噢该死，他当然想，想要得发疯。

史蒂夫火急火燎地堵住巴基的嘴，和他的巴基黏糊糊地滚到一起。他在一秒钟之内脱掉巴基的黑色底裤，缓缓将一根手指插进那个微湿的小穴，而巴基露出了那种让他想要立刻深深插入然后发狠抽插的诱人表情。

他低下头，吸着巴基的嘴，同时迫不及待加入了第二根手指，而异常湿热的肠肉贪婪地包裹、吮吸他的手指，像是一种下流的邀请。他用另一只手大肆揉捏巴基的臀肉，缓慢而用力揉出各种形状，满意地看着巴基的脸颊迅速发红，连耳根子也红得要命，那个瞬间史蒂夫觉得自己就是个无耻的流氓，但他上瘾了。

“别——嗯……”

“什么？”

“把手从我的屁股上……拿开。”巴基脱力地舔了舔唇，“你这个混蛋——啊……”

巴基的命令在这种时刻完全不管用，反而起到了反作用，史蒂夫微微用力，在足够短的时间内令巴基饱满而雪白的臀肉变湿变热，变得通红，然后插入第三根手指，而巴基的小穴吮吸得更起劲了，贪婪而不知羞耻，完全不像它的主人。

巴基的双腿缠紧了他的腰，冰凉的脚趾时不时蹭到他赤裸的腰臀，似乎是在故意挑逗、撩拨，甚至挑衅，史蒂夫再也忍不住，抽出手指，狠狠插进了那个依然湿热的小穴。

“嗯……”

他一个小时前刚操开过他的Omega，但此刻的Omega已经恢复紧致，紧得不可思议。他忍着立刻抽插的冲动吻了吻巴基的额头，“还好吗？”

巴基红着眼瞪他，“你又忘了戴套，混蛋。”

“对不起。”

“你是故意的。”

史蒂夫没有否认。

“你答应过我的，罗杰斯。”

巴基看上去又气又委屈，就好像被狠狠欺负了，明明一切还没有开始。史蒂夫勉强够到放在枕边的套子，用牙齿咬开包装袋，然后吐出咬掉的暗红色塑料纸片。

“帮我戴上。”

“……白日做梦。”巴基红着眼瞪他，“别得寸进尺——啊……”

“慢点——操、你这个——啊……”

“给我戴上、听到了没有……该死——啊——”

“哈、轻一点……”

史蒂夫用力顶胯，狠狠撞击巴基的敏感点，因为巴基总能轻易令他欲火焚身，但巴基不愿满足他，让他永远饥渴煎熬。

这可真不公平。

 

◆36

 

“我从来、就不想——嗯……”巴基的嗓音沙哑而短促，“不想当一个Omega——该死的，轻点……”

史蒂夫松开嘴里的东西，从巴基的胸前抬起脑袋，同时坏心眼地揉捏被他吮吸舔咬得肿胀发硬的乳头，那让巴基气恼无比又不得不屈服于渴求——他的Omega用那种足以令人灵魂出窍的勾人眼神看着他，于是他给巴基更多的爱抚与亲吻，伸出舌尖挑逗巴基的乳头，感受它们的颤栗与火热，而敏感异常的Omega甬道分泌出更多的情液，随着他的舔咬而诚实地收紧，把他吸得舒服极了。

“……啊……你听到了吗？”

他勾起巴基的腿，让巴基把双腿打得更开一些，好让他插到最深处，但他的Omega瞪着他，看起来恨不得揍他一拳。

“我听见了，”史蒂夫笑起来，同时放慢抽插的动作，但确保每一次深入都刺激到巴基的敏感点，“我在……嗯……等你继续说下去。”

巴基在他一次深插的同时狠狠抓挠他的背，在他耳边咬牙切齿，“我快要、喘不过气了，你这个——啊……”

他的Omega手劲真大，如果留着指甲，估计早就抓破他的皮肉了。巴基辣透了，而他在操干着巴基，一下又一下，他让巴基的身体由蜜色变得潮红，让巴基的呻吟渐渐染上哭腔，让巴基的双腿不由自主地紧紧缠住他的腰。

他当然可以这么做一整天。

来不及使用的避孕套被他们丢在一旁，巴基曾经试着拿起它，双眼通红着命令他戴上，而史蒂夫只是狠狠将巴基干得灵魂出窍，释放信息素迷惑他的Omega，他们共同的律动让床架发出异常尖锐的吱呀声，巴基不断仰头呻吟着，身体随着Alpha的抽插剧烈抖动，然后巴基再也无法抓紧那枚注定要浪费的套子，任由它从手中滑落。

“啊……史蒂夫……”

“我在这里。”

他牵起巴基的手，急切地亲吻Omega满是汗珠的手背，然后巴基试着抚摸他的脸，“我想——啊……”

“什么？”他按着巴基的手，“你想要什么都可以。”

“骑你……我想、骑你……”

噢这实在……再容易不过了，史蒂夫深吸一口气，就着插在巴基的身体的姿势抱起他的Omega，然后摇摇晃晃地坐下来，往后靠到床头。巴基的呻吟声从来没有那么大过，当他们调换了位置，巴基弓着背颤抖，抱了他好一会儿才缓过来。

“混蛋……”

巴基在他耳边说，史蒂夫不会否认那让他心痒难耐，恨不得立刻将他的Omega压在身下狠狠操干，但他总会满足巴基的要求。

“还好吗？”

巴基瞪着他，“我快要被你捅穿了，你说呢？该死的，你怎么……”

“我怎么了？”

“你是……”巴基忽然羞红了脸，“你是不是还在发育？”

“什么？”

巴基狠狠砸了他的胸口一拳，“你的老二，你那该死的……”

“这不是好事——”

****“啪——”** **

史蒂夫花了一点时间把脸转回去，然后巴基气鼓鼓地吻了吻他的嘴，比起这个，一个巴掌根本不算什么。

“你就像个野兽，罗杰斯，”巴基一边说一边用指尖在他的胸口画圈，“现在……换我来，你不准动，明白吗？”

史蒂夫不确定，因为如果巴基再不动一动他就要疯掉了。Omega湿热紧致的后穴一下又一下地吮吸他的阴茎，分泌的情液顺着被完全撑开的穴口滴到他的耻毛，饱满浑圆的臀肉下流地蹭着他的肌肉，他甚至无法好好听巴基说话，他唯一知道的是他深插在巴基的身体里，他想要更多。

他试着搂住巴基的腰，但巴基无情打掉他的手并不容抗拒地将它们扣在他的耳边，那双绿眼睛迸溅着情欲与恼怒，与他对视着，它们的主人俯下身用湿热的鼻尖扫描他的脸颊，被吻得发肿的唇缓缓吐出灼热的气息。

“我没法当一个甜蜜柔软的Omega，史蒂夫，即使我想为了你改变也不行。”

史蒂夫心跳加速，无法控制地硬得更加厉害。他深吸一口气，吸入的全是巴基的气息，“没关系，我喜欢这样的你。”

“你最好这么做。”巴基说着，慷慨地给了他一个吻，但那个吻只持续了短短一秒钟，就像一滴雨水滴入干裂的土地，完全无法解决他的干渴。

“我也不知道我喜欢你哪点，你长着一张‘我对美利坚宪法倒背如流’的蠢模样，四肢发达却像一只随时随地发情的蠢兔子，还有你这根粗长得要命的老二——嗯……只有欠操又饥渴的Omega才受得住。”

史蒂夫想说“你就是那个欠操的Omega”，但出于某种显而易见的原因，他没有说出来，可他委屈极了。

“可最让我生气的——嗯……”巴基开始扭动腰身，一下又一下地吞吐他的阴茎，“不是你有多愚蠢、多混蛋、而是——啊……”

“……而是什么？”

巴基加快了速度，用他的阴茎狠狠干着自己，扣着他的双手渐渐颤抖起来。

“啊……”巴基咬着下唇，在又一次往下坐的时候差点咬到自己。

“该死的——啊……”

“嗯……”史蒂夫粗喘着，试图挣脱巴基的束缚，但巴基又一次用力扣住他，疯狂地扭动腰身，大汗淋漓地骑着他。

尽管爽得找不着北，史蒂夫委委屈屈地看着他的Omega，过了好一会儿狠心的巴基才舍得给他一个吻，然后他的双手自由了，他立刻搂紧了巴基，下流无比地揉捏巴基的臀肉好让巴基把他夹得更紧一些。他不知满足，甚至开始向上挺动腰身，在巴基每一次吞咽他的阴茎之时插到最深处，让巴基颤栗、呻吟，抓挠他的背，而巴基被插得舒服极了。

“啊——哈、啊——”

“继续——啊……啊哈……”

“给我、你这个——啊、啊啊——”

他掰开巴基的臀瓣，由下而上操弄Omega的小穴，把巴基的小穴插得满满的，一下又一下狠狠地碾过Omega的敏感点，在巴基颤抖不已之时小心抽离，而透明粘稠的情液从来不及完全收缩的小穴流出来，顺着Omega发红而潮湿的大腿内侧滴到暗色床单上。

“混蛋……”巴基眼眶猩红，看起来好像哭过了一轮，然后他的Omega一边瞪着他一边抓着他的阴茎，再一次用那性感撩人的小屁股吞下他的勃起。

史蒂夫开始不客气了，他扣着巴基的腰臀，不顾一切地挺动、停顿、再狠狠抽插，他的顶端一次次戳到敏感至极的生殖腔口，那令巴基紧张得要命，但原始的欲望吞噬了他们的理智，巴基搂紧了他，在他耳边呻吟着，叫着他的名字，让他插得再深一点。

他无法停下，他们无法停下。

“啊……用力、史蒂夫——啊……”

“哈、啊——操……啊——”

“我快要……”

“……我们一起，巴基……”

“我、啊————”

巴基听不进他的话，也许就算巴基真的想要这么做也做不到。Omega的后穴急促收紧，像是要狠狠夹断他的阴茎，然后巴基低吼着射了出来，射在他们的肚子上，射得一塌糊涂。史蒂夫忍着插进Omega生殖腔的冲动，趁着甬道变得无法更紧的时候成结，而无法承受过多刺激的巴基狠狠咬住他的肩膀，这一次真的咬破了他的皮肉。

“嗯……”

他射在Omega湿热柔软的甬道里，几乎灌满了他的Omega，而巴基颤抖着，轻轻松开他的肩膀，一秒钟后又不解气地咬住他的脖子，而那除了让他想要再来一轮之外没有任何用处。

“巴基，还好吗？”

“混蛋，”巴基的嘴贴着他的锁骨，“你迟早会把我操到怀孕……”

他的巴基又不知道自己在做什么，如果不是因为他正在成结，他一定会再狠狠要巴基一次，让巴基无法再说出这样折磨人的话。

“告诉我，你是不是……啊……打算把我操到怀孕？”

“在我把你操到怀孕之前……你愿意跟我结婚吗，巴基？”

史蒂夫不知道自己有什么毛病，他居然在高潮还未退去的时候向巴基求婚，他没有戒指，还狠狠插着巴基，而巴基正在生他的气。

“你是白痴吗，罗杰斯？”

不知如何应对的他慌乱地抱紧了怀里的Omega，而巴基没有试图挣脱他的怀抱。

“看着我，你这个混蛋……”

他低头，与他心爱的Omega对视，后者的双眼依然满载着水光。

“你才说过我们不了解彼此，现在，你要我跟你结婚？”

“我又在白日做梦，对吗？”

史蒂夫委屈地回答，事实上他已经知道了答案，但他很有可能还没准备好去听巴基亲口说出来，所以他在巴基又一次开口的时候粗鲁地堵住巴基的嘴，蛮不讲理地、慌乱地啃咬巴基的嘴唇，吮吸巴基的舌直到巴基无法好好呼吸。

巴基一开始试图挣脱，气恼地敲打他，抓他的头发，或者狠狠咬他，他的下唇被咬破好几次，但他没法停下来，因为他害怕极了。

不知道过了多久，巴基不再排斥，自暴自弃地闭上双眼投入这个吻，甚至搂住他的脖子，温柔地捧着他的脸。

他们终于气喘吁吁地停下，史蒂夫抱着巴基，让筋疲力尽的Omega再次躺到柔软的床上。

他理了理黏在巴基额前的头发，“如果我让你生气了，对不起，但我不想收回那些话。不管我多么害怕，不管你的答案是什么。”

“我在生自己的气，傻瓜。”

“为什么？”他吻了吻巴基的额头，“你没有做错什么。”

巴基看上去快要哭了。

****“因为我没法拒绝你。”** **

 

◆37

 

在第三十七次确认巴基愿意跟他结婚并毫不意外地收获第一百四十八个眼刀之后，史蒂夫心满意足地、趁着所有人不注意的时候偷偷吻了吻他的准未婚夫，然后把露营需要的东西扔进后备箱。

巴基板着脸，像是第三十七次懊恼自己没有拒绝这个“该死的求婚”，翻着白眼坐到副驾驶，恶狠狠地关上车门。

整辆车像是打了个巨大的喷嚏。

史蒂夫莫名感到委屈——巴基总在答应他的求婚之后气恼不已，还会故意跟他拉开距离，仅仅因为他在第一次求婚成功之后立刻变得兴奋、狂乱不已，把他们在床上的时间生生延长了一倍……也许不止一倍。那不全是他的错:巴基是他心爱的Omega，他最珍视最深爱的男孩，巴基答应了他的求婚而他正好还插在巴基的身体里……更要命的是，巴基紧紧地吸着他，眼眶猩红，嘴唇饱满，那双满载水光的绿眼睛看着他，只有他，他怎么也控制不了最原始的冲动。

那大概是巴基第一次在床上带着哭腔向他求饶，他的Omega用力抓挠他的背，红着眼看他，而那一切只能起到反作用。

那天晚上过后巴基便不再给他好脸色，连一个吻都很难讨，史蒂夫知道自己很过分，清醒的他也会好好谴责那个疯狂掠夺的自己，他想弥补，但巴基总是一副恨不得杀了他的模样——噢不，巴基还真的试过那么做……但这不重要，重要的是，巴基答应了他的求婚，还不止一次。

史蒂夫看了看同行的伙伴们，没有人注意到他和巴基的异常……也许他和巴基此刻接近“冷战”的状态才是人们习惯的。他再三确认后备箱关好之后，坐到了驾驶座，也就是巴基的左手边，而巴基只是给了他一个不耐烦的眼神。他的右脸忽然莫名其妙地疼了起来，像是在提醒他巴基的左手不是一般的有力。

但他看着巴基，一切都没有那么重要了。

有些凌乱的深棕色头发勾勒着巴基英俊的侧脸，巴基把那双被牛仔裤紧紧包裹的腿搭在车上，漫不经心地用手指敲打节奏，嘴里还嚼着口香糖……

****老天，他的Omega辣透了。** **

史蒂夫真想知道巴基吃着什么口味的口香糖。

“开你的车，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫委屈地看了看窗外，山姆他们还在收拾，然后又看了看并不打算搭理他的Omega，“我们还有时间，巴基。”

他的Omega给了他一个“离我远一点”的眼神，然后闭上眼继续嚼着口香糖。

史蒂夫花了一点时间发现自己在嫉妒一颗不知道是什么口味的口香糖。他委委屈屈地理了理巴基的头发，尽量让自己听起来温柔一些。

“什么口味的？”

巴基无可奈何地睁开眼，从口袋里掏出剩下的口香糖丢到他手里。

蜜桃味的。

够了，这实在太犯规了。史蒂夫不要命地扑过去，将他的Omega牢牢压在身下，然后扣住巴基的脑袋吻住巴基的嘴。巴基立刻用膝盖顶他，但那完全无法阻止他撬开巴基的牙关，吮吸巴基的唇舌，把气恼的Omega吻得服服帖帖然后偷偷卷走那颗令他嫉妒不已的口香糖。

****蜜桃味的。** **

“该死的……唔……”

“你不觉得恶心吗，”巴基气恼地推开他，红着眼瞪他，“又不是没有多余的……”

他吻了吻巴基的额头，结束了这个蜜桃味的吻。

“该死的，你的信息素……给我收敛一点，罗杰斯。”巴基一边咒骂一边打开车窗，他的脸红得要命，史蒂夫很肯定某个隐秘的入口已经有些湿了。

他真想直接在这辆车里要了巴基，但巴基把脚抵在他的胸口，一副恨不得吃了他的可爱模样，僵持三十秒之后索尔的车鸣了鸣喇叭——他们该出发了。

巴基一边用眼神警告他一边收回腿，夺走剩下的口香糖，转过头，故意不看他。

史蒂夫启动引擎却迟迟没有把车开出去，左手抓着方向盘，右手偷偷蹭了蹭巴基的左手，巴基被他弄得烦了，低低地咒骂一声，然后凑过来恶狠狠地吻了吻他的脸颊。

史蒂夫心动得要命。

巴基的嘴唇很快离开他的脸颊，却发出了很响的声音，史蒂夫不要命地笑起来，而恼羞成怒的巴基气恼地踹了踹颇为无辜的车。史蒂夫这才把车开出去，努力追上山姆他们，但他无法让自己停止傻笑。

 

◆38

 

他们开了将近四个小时的车，来到这个被森林环绕的小镇，天气很不错，阳光慷慨地普照着，午后的空气清凉干净，像是被过滤了无数遍，但史蒂夫的嘴里依然充斥着令他心痒的蜜桃味。

挥之不去的蜜桃味。

直到下车前的一分钟，史蒂夫没有放弃紧扣巴基的手指，而巴基还在沉睡。

他吻了吻巴基皱起的眉头，“我们到了。”

巴基缓缓睁开眼，没有对他此刻靠得太近发表任何反对意见。

史蒂夫真是看不腻巴基刚睡醒的可爱模样，很大程度在于这个时候的巴基并没有什么攻击性，他往往能够趁着巴基迷迷糊糊的时候偷偷地吻上好几口。但这一次巴基迷迷糊糊地咬住他的舌头，用那种又重又不至于咬破的力道，然后巴基得意地笑起来，捧起他的脸好好地还了他一个吻。

史蒂夫试图搂紧自己的Omega，但他们的车窗忽然被敲响。像是触了电，他们迅速分开，巴基一边整理衣服一边低声咒骂，史蒂夫不好意思地摇下车窗，只见脸颊同样红得可疑的索尔正冲他微笑，“该下车了，史蒂夫。”

“当然。”

“我们先把帐篷搭起来，然后吃点东西，”索尔眨了眨眼，“我带了我妈妈准备的好东西。”

“那听起来棒极了。”

索尔笑着拍了拍他的肩，然后回到自己的车边把东西搬出来，史蒂夫转过头看向巴基，“我们先下车，你饿了吗？”

巴基翻了个白眼，“饿的人可不是我。”

从某种意义上说，巴基的话一点儿没错，正中要害，一针见血。

距离他们上一次货真价实的亲热，他已经有整整二十个小时没碰巴基了。

****他饿得发疯。** **

****但他必须忍耐。** **

史蒂夫不得不承认他后悔了，因为担心巴基今天会太过疲惫，他昨晚轻易地放过了自己的Omega。

他后悔得要命。

史蒂夫不情愿地下了车，和巴基一起把后备箱的东西拿出来，跟着索尔走进这片看似没有边际的、充满生机的森林。山姆时不时回头，向他们投来一个个意味深长的眼神。巴基会狠狠瞪回去，史蒂夫真拿他们没办法。十五分钟后他们在距离森林边缘不远的地方找到一片适合露营的区域，开始搭帐篷，除去应对山姆和巴基之间的幼稚对抗，这没什么难的。

好吧，似乎所有人都猜到了他和巴基正在热恋，这全是他的错，他无法抵赖，但他不知该怎么向他的朋友们解释巴基其实是个Omega的事实……准确来说，他不知该从何处切入这个话题。而巴基似乎也紧张起来，当他们所有人聚在一起共享午餐，巴基看起来心事重重。

史蒂夫偷偷捏了捏巴基出了汗的手心，巴基看着他，微笑起来，目光逐渐坚定，但在他们能够开口之前，索尔忽然清了清嗓子。

“今天是我的生日，我很高兴你们都在这里……我有一件事需要公布。”索尔说着，搂紧了洛基的肩膀，忽视洛基的黑脸，笑得没心没肺，“洛基是我的Alpha恋人。”

山姆立刻配合地吹气口哨，娜塔莎也是一副看透一切的暧昧表情，但他们高兴得太早了。

“洛基同时也是我名义上的弟弟。”

“领养的。”洛基露出森森白牙，好心地补充道。

所有人都愣住了，以至于当巴基抓住机会说出那句“我是史蒂夫的Omega”之时，人们的反应已经算不上惊讶。

史蒂夫的心怦怦直跳，他搂紧了他的Omega，吻了吻Omega的鬓角，然后对所有人说:“巴基还答应了我的求婚。”

一阵暧昧的口哨声过后，洛基皱起眉头，“我没听错吧，詹姆斯其实是Omega？”

如果巴基此刻把那把水果刀插进他的心口，史蒂夫一点儿也不会惊讶——他又一次搞砸了一切。

他微微颤抖着搂紧了不安的巴基，“是的，巴基是Omega，我们完成了永久标记……还请你们保守这个秘密。”

索尔立刻露出蠢兮兮的笑容，“当然，我真的很祝福你们，事实上，洛基……”

“闭嘴。”

“所以，只有我们知道吗？”

巴基恶狠狠地瞪了瞪山姆，“别打什么鬼主意，威尔逊。”

“少给自己的脸上贴金，巴恩斯。”

在山姆和巴基打起来之前，史蒂夫拦住了气恼不已的Omega，“我和巴基先去找些木柴。”

“什么？”

“快要天黑了，巴基，我们需要木柴生火。”

“那你们快去吧，”娜塔莎再次露出意味深长的微笑，“小心一点。”

史蒂夫拉起巴基，一颗心扑通扑通直跳，他们跑起来，直到确认已经离得足够远。史蒂夫把气喘吁吁的Omega抵在一棵主干粗壮的树上亲吻，而巴基一边试图躲开他的吻一边搂住他的腰，他堵住巴基的咒骂，含住巴基的嘴唇，轻轻咬了一口然后熟练地撬开巴基的牙关。他不安分地揉捏巴基的臀肉，直到他的双手可以透过牛仔布料感受Omega的热度，而巴基低低呻吟，紧紧搂着他。

“混蛋……”这个淫乱的吻结束之后巴基微喘着咒骂他，“该死的兔子。”

“我们做到了，巴基。”

“闭嘴……这不是你操我的理由。”

“也许我们可以庆祝……”

****“啪——”** **

他早该猜到。

“别得寸进尺，罗杰斯。”

“可是我们已经整整二十……”

****“啪——”** **

史蒂夫委屈得要命，“为什么？”

巴基红着眼瞪他，“你是白痴吗？我们在森林里，这里是野外、该死的野外——操，你怎么那么硬？”

他当然知道这里是野外，糟糕的、暴露的、荒无人烟的野外，他同时知道自己无比地渴望着巴基，渴望得发疯，而在森林里操干自己的Omega听起来是一件令人无法拒绝的事。

“你这个混蛋……史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我警告你，休想让我在这片该死的森林张开双腿迎接你的老二，想玩野战的话你可以去找别的Omega……”

****他的巴基永远不知道自己在做什么。** **

 

◆39

 

史蒂夫又尝到了巴基嘴里的蜜桃味，他怎么也尝不够，仔细舔过Omega的每一颗牙齿，吮吸那根不断躲闪的、湿热不已的舌，把Omega的喘息、咒骂与呻吟一并吞进嘴里，而巴基抓着他的头发，似乎想把他推开，又似乎是要加深这个吻。

如果说史蒂夫在这段时间里学到了什么，那便是如何让巴基也想要。

他隔着那条紧身牛仔裤肆意地揉捏着Omega饱满的臀肉，用恰到好处的力道刺激巴基的敏感点，那让巴基颤抖起来，甚至情难自禁地回应他的吻。当空气的温度飙升，他含住Omega滚烫的耳垂，把湿热的气息喷在Omega敏感的耳际，然后缓慢地、轻轻地啃咬不断散发着Omega信息素的颈窝，释放浓烈的Alpha信息素，让他的气息与巴基的在空气中交缠。

Alpha总有办法让自己的Omega动情，此刻巴基的绿眼睛染上了情欲的色彩，那双原本在用力捶打、抓挠甚至推开他的手渐渐搂紧了他的身体。

“混蛋……啊……”

他又一次粗鲁地打断巴基的话，因为他想念巴基嘴里的蜜桃味，那叫他欲罢不能。但巴基别过头阻止他继续吻他，“该死的……给我、脱掉……”

“脱掉什么？”

巴基红着眼瞪他，“我的裤子，罗杰斯，再不脱就要……”

“抱歉，”史蒂夫毫无诚意地道歉，同时咬了咬巴基的喉结，“我不知道你已经那么湿了，巴基。”

不出他的预料，巴基再次恼怒起来，疯狂地试图挣脱，若不是他的Omega深陷情欲，下手的力道跟挠痒痒差不了多少，他的肋骨可能已经光荣牺牲了。

“操你的、混蛋……该死的Alpha……”

“有本事别干我……”

巴基低头狠狠咬住他的肩膀，但那除了让他硬得更厉害之外没有任何用处。

“有本事你找……别的Omega。”

史蒂夫听到巴基说出这样的混账话，急切地吻了吻巴基的脸，但巴基气鼓鼓地别过脸，似乎并不打算搭理他。他吻了吻巴基鼓起的腮帮子，低低地笑了，“别生气，巴基。我只有一个Omega，只有你而已。”

“你明明知道的，我不会去找别的Omega。”

巴基闭上眼睛，“那我是不是要谢谢你？”

他的Omega生气了，一如既往，但弥漫在空气中的越发甜腻的Omega却在诚实地邀请他，史蒂夫进退两难，捧起巴基的脸，吻了吻巴基的额头，“那……你说的帮你脱掉裤子，还有效吗？”

巴基的耳根瞬间变得更红了，脸颊也像快要熟透了似的。Omega的身体被牢牢抵在树干上，不安而艰难地扭动着，不断散发热量，还有对交欢的渴望。

史蒂夫扣住巴基的手腕，慢慢把手指插进巴基的指缝然后将那双颤抖的手按在巴基耳边，埋进Omega的颈窝细细亲吻。

而巴基没有拒绝。

“巴基？”

“闭嘴……”巴基似乎已经咬牙切齿，“闭上你的嘴然后插进来。”

他的Omega真是辣透了。

史蒂夫小心地解开巴基的皮带和裤头，那几乎耗尽了他所有的耐心，巴基在他耳边重重喘息，克制地抓着他的肩膀。他把那根碍事的皮带扔到不远处的地上，而它立刻被干枯的落叶淹没，他们都没有费心去查看它到底消失在了哪里。

他蹲下来，用牙齿咬开巴基的裤子，猛地一扯，让Omega的双腿暴露在空气中。他细细亲吻巴基的小腹，感受Omega因为快感而颤抖扭动的身体，然后扯开那件紧紧包裹着Omega屁股的、湿了将近一半的黑色底裤，然后含住Omega的勃起。

“啊……”

巴基急促地叫了一声，然后咬住下唇，似乎不愿发出更多羞耻的声音。

史蒂夫没有什么技巧，只能努力吞到最深，让Omega敏感得要命的龟头卡在他的喉咙口，而巴基飞快地捂住了嘴，剧烈喘息，不安地扭动起来，用空余的手按住他的脑袋，似乎期待他再来一次。他努力用舌头讨好他的Omega，他如愿以偿，尝到了属于巴基的味道，怎么也尝不够，但巴基忽然抓紧他的头发，用热切而嘶哑的嗓音阻止他继续。

“进来、史蒂夫……现在……”

“我想要你的——啊……”

史蒂夫吐出Omega的阴茎，站起来，霸道地挤进Omega湿润的腿间，勾起Omega的一条腿然后粗鲁地堵住那张被咬红的湿润嘴唇。他与巴基分享他尝到的味道，而那让巴基羞红了脸，别过脸试图躲避这个吻，但他紧紧缠住巴基的舌，吮吸，交换炙热的气息，巴基无处可逃。

来不及吞咽的津液从他们的嘴角流下，他们看上去糟糕极了。

“……你想要我的什么？”

“嗯……”

“巴基？”

“混蛋……把你的老二插进来，不然就滚开。”

“叫我史蒂夫。你已经答应我的求婚了，巴基，你还对我的朋友们坦白了。没有秘密，没有隐瞒，不要再拒绝我好吗？”

他注视着那双满载水光的绿眼睛，“好吗，巴基？”

巴基瞪着他，同时用那条火辣得要命的腿缠住他的腰，剧烈喘息，“……该死的，我不知道你究竟对我、做了什么……”

史蒂夫解开自己的皮带，随意地脱掉裤子，让它卡在他的膝盖。当他掏出完全勃起的Alpha阴茎，巴基的身体微微颤抖起来。他吻了吻巴基的嘴角，把狰狞肿胀的龟头抵在Omega湿哒哒的穴口，然后缓慢而用力地挺身，将自己埋进Omega火热而紧致的甬道。

“因为我让你爱上我了，巴基……”

“啊——”巴基仰头呻吟起来，“啊、啊——”

黏腻、紧致、火热，巴基的身体紧紧包裹着他的勃起，像是在吮吸，渴望他插得更深一些，而史蒂夫照做了，他掰开巴基的湿漉漉的臀瓣，让自己进得更深，直到他的囊袋抵在Omega被完全撑开的穴口。

“啊……啊——该死的、太深……”

“忍一忍，巴基。”

“嗯、哈……”巴基搂紧了他，颤抖着，呻吟着，“该死的、操——啊……”

不知道是不是因为他们正处于完全暴露的野外，巴基紧得不可思议，湿热的肠肉持续蠕动收缩，像是在热切地吮吸他的阴茎，光是插着就足以令他爽得找不着北。史蒂夫忍着立刻抽插的冲动，用手拖住巴基的臀瓣，防止粗糙的树皮磨伤巴基的皮肤，但巴基不配合，呻吟着不安分地扭动起来，像是根本不知道自己这个样子多么诱人。史蒂夫气恼地咬住巴基的肩膀，然后开始挺动，慢慢地、重重地操开他的Omega，让巴基意乱情迷，渐渐回应他的抽插。

“嗯、给我……啊……”

“史蒂夫、混蛋……该死的——啊……”

“舒服吗……巴基？”

“就是那里——啊——再来、再来一次……”

史蒂夫重重碾过巴基的敏感点，咬住巴基的耳垂，“是这里吗？”

“哈、啊——”

史蒂夫松开一只手，扣住巴基的脑袋，亲吻那张不断呻吟的嘴，而巴基剧烈扭动起来，有一条腿因为无力而落下，时不时随着他们共同的律动擦到地上的树根。

“唔……操……啊——”

“该死的、他们……会不会……”巴基舔了舔唇，睁大眼睛看着他，“会不会……听到？”

史蒂夫被巴基担惊受怕的可爱模样逗乐了，他勾起巴基的双腿，把他的Omega完全抱起来。重力的作用让巴基完全吞下了他，Omega弓着背搂住他的脖子，颤抖着。

“刚才可能没有……等一下我就不能保证了。”

“什么？你这个——啊、啊啊——”

史蒂夫疯狂地抽插起来，把巴基的屁股撞得啪啪作响，巴基的呻吟渐渐染上了哭腔。

“啊——该死……就是那里——啊……”

“史蒂夫……”

“舒服吗？”

“混蛋——啊……”

他们就像两头不知羞耻的野兽纠缠在一起，撞击着，喘息着，拼命撕咬交合，不顾一切地想要把对方吞进自己的腹中。他又重又快地操着他的Omega，把那根粗长而狰狞的Alpha阴茎深埋进那片湿热而紧致的天堂，令被完全操开的Omega后穴分泌情液，顺着他的抽插滴了下来，他们交合的部位一片狼藉。

“操……让他们听见算了，”巴基狠狠抓挠他的背，紧紧吸着他，“让他们知道——啊、史蒂夫·罗杰斯是一个——啊……不愿意在床上好好……操自己的Omega的……啊——”

“愚蠢Alpha、哈……啊——”

巴基的呻吟带着明显的哭腔，史蒂夫渐渐失控，狠狠地抽插着，在觉察到巴基快要到了的时候加大力道操干他的Omega……上帝啊，他发誓他不曾这样粗暴地对待巴基，他只是控制不住自己。

他的Omega也温和不到哪里去，一边狠狠抓挠他的背一边胡乱地咬着他的耳朵和脸，史蒂夫按着巴基湿漉漉的屁股，狠狠操干着，直到怀里的Omega用力咬住他的肩膀并射出来，射得一塌糊涂。

“嗯……”

巴基挂在史蒂夫身上，低低地发出满足的叹息，而史蒂夫不得不忍着成结的冲动抽离，撸动自己的阴茎然后把一股又一股的精液射在巴基的腿间。

史蒂夫又一次把他们搞得一团糟，但他并不是那么抱歉。

“去洗洗吗？”

“嗯……”

史蒂夫捧着巴基的脸，试图将黏在巴基脸上的汗珠抹掉，但巴基似乎已经累得昏昏欲睡。

“谢谢你这么做。”

“什么？”巴基费劲地睁开双眼，“你是在感谢我让你……”

“不是，”史蒂夫红了脸，委委屈屈地亲了亲巴基的额头，“谢谢你向我的朋友们……”

“闭嘴。”巴基气恼地打断他。

他们沉默着紧拥着彼此，但高潮的余韵还未完全散去，空气中满是浓烈的情欲气息，Omega腿间的湿热几乎再一次挑起Alpha的欲望。

“你知道……我为什么要这么做吗，因为你不会说谎，”巴基用那双深邃的绿眼睛与他对视，“而且……我不想让你为了我这么做。”

“我愿意为你做任何事，只要你需要……”

“闭嘴。”巴基又一次无情打断他，“你是白痴吗，史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

史蒂夫委屈极了，“也许吧。”

“鉴于我们不久前干的好事，我才是白痴。”

史蒂夫肥着胆子吻了吻巴基鼓起得腮帮子，“我爱你，巴基，我没办法控制自己……我也不能保证我会永远这么想要你。”

他的话音刚落，巴基猛地睁大了眼睛，像是不敢相信自己听到了什么。然后倔强的Omega瞪了他一眼，气鼓鼓地别过脸，“这还用说，Alpha都是……”

“我只会比现在更想要你，巴基。”

巴基先是一愣，然后回过头看他，史蒂夫期待一个亲吻，而巴基给了他更多。他们吻了好久，直到巴基再一次残忍地打断这个再完美甜蜜不过的吻。

****“啪——”** **

“巴基？”

“操你的罗杰斯，你怎么又硬了——啊……”

史蒂夫托起巴基的屁股，用手背垫着不让粗糙的树皮擦到巴基的皮肤。

他一边亲吻巴基一边插进早已被操开的Omega后穴，舒服得发出满足的叹息。

“巴基……”

“操你的罗杰斯，我——啊……”

“我说过了，巴基，我只会比过去更想要你。”

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
